Different Ways of Torture
by MystiKoorime
Summary: What happens when Botan accidentally tells Yukina that Hiei is her brother?...Hiei gets mad enough to kill. But what happens when Yukina has a plan that Kurama and Koenma get in on, and what in the world does this have to do with Botan and Hiei?...HB
1. Botan has a big mouth

Different ways of Torture  
  
~Telepathically~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Mah Notes)  
  
Chapter 1: Botan has a big mouth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (PS Hiei got taller in this story ok?)  
  
Botan had finished the case with Yusuke and the others so she decided to see how Yukina and Keiko were doing. "Hey guys what's up?" Botan said with a cheerful smile. "Hey you guys are back, how was the mission?" Keiko asked curiously. "Oh it was...exhausting!" Botan said.  
  
"How do you like ningekai Yukina?" Botan asked as she sat down next to them. "I like it here, everythings so peaceful." Yukina said. "Well did you get to find out who your brother was today?" Botan asked even though she knew that Yukina's brother was infact Hiei.  
  
"No...not today.." Yukina said as she forced a smile onto her face. 'I feel so bad for her,...I wish I could just tell her that her real brother was Hiei, but he'd probably kill me!' Botan thought to herself. Outside of the room they heard Hiei and Kuwabara having another arguement again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OuTsIdE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you always starting with me shrimp?...Don't you know I can just pummel you into the ground?" Kuwabara said as he started to get angry. "You couldn't catch me if your baka life depended on it. First of all you are to damn slow and and second of all your aim is atrocious." Hiei said with a satisfying smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is like the fifth time they have fighted today!" Botan sid in agony. "Why can't those two just get along?" Keiko said as she listened to them argue. "How come Hiei always starts with Kuwabara?.....I don't get him he's so cold and distant from everyone else but he constantly loves to pick on Kuwabara." Keiko continued as Yukina listened.  
  
"Now Keiko don't be so mean..." Botan said not wanting Yukina to get a bad impression of her brother. "Some guys I will never understand! How much do we know about him anyway?" Keiko said. "Come on Keiko don't be so hard on him he's had a hard life..." Botan said trying to help Hiei out only for Yukina.  
  
"What do you know about his life?.....I mean I don't know him as well as you and the others but he seems to only care about himself!" Keiko said bitterly. "Keiko he does care about others he just has a hard time showing it...hehe yeah that's it." Botan said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"At the very least he could try just a little bit harder to show his feelings...I mean I just don't get him, he's always quiet unless he wants to make a rude comment about someone else, or threaten their lives. I don't see how he can care for anyone else." Keiko said as she stood up.  
  
"Keiko that's enough! He does care about someone with his dare life!....He lives for his sister Yukina and he is always watching over her like loving, caring, protective brother would!" Botan said as she covered her mouth realising what she had just said. "Hi- Hiei's my brother?" Yukina said stunned.  
  
"Oh my gosh he made Yusuke, Kurama and I swear on our lives never to tell you....oh my gosh I have to go now bye!" Botan said as she rushed through the front door nearly knocking everyone over wih her oar. "I wonder what all that was about..." Yusuke said as he watched Botan fly towards Rekai.  
  
"Yukina?.....Are you going to confront Hiei?...I'm sorry for talking like that about him, it's just that I barely know nothing about him..." Keiko said sympathetically. "It's ok.....it's just I've waited my whole life for this you know?...And know that I have found him I'm kind of nervous to tell him that I know." Yukina said. "Don't worry." Keiko reassured her as they both got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Hiei?.." Yukina said softly. "Huh...." Hiei replied. "I know you're my brother.." She said in a barely noticable voice. "Nani?" Hiei asked confused. "I said I know that you are my brother.." Yukina said with a smile. Hiei's eyes widened in shock, but then he regained his composture. "Who told you?" Hiei asked calmly. "I-I figured it out on my own.." Yukina said as she watched the ground.  
  
"It was the damn baka ferry girl wasn't it?...." Hiei said in an angry tone. "No it wasn't her..." Keiko said loudly. "That's why she left so quickly, I'll kill her!" Hiei said as he raced towards the Spirit World before anyone could stop him. "Shorty's Yukina's brother????" Kuwabara said stunned as he watched the blurred form of Hiei run towards Spirit World.  
  
"What have I done..." Yukina said as she scolded herself. "Don't worry I'm sure Koenma will be able to stop Hiei..." Kurama said with a slight tone of nervousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spirit World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan flew into Koenma's castle and ran into the ferry girls room and got busy with her work. She told Koenma what had happened and told him that if Hiei came say she didn't come to Spirit World. "Where is she?" Hiei asked Koenma. "Where is who?" Koenma asked stupidly.   
  
"You know damned well who I am talking about..." Hiei said as she shot death glares towards Koenma. 'The things I do for my ferry girls...'Koenma said to himself. "I'm sorry Hiei but I have no idea who you are talking about." Koenma said in a convincing voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan was listening to what Koenma was telling Hiei and she could tell that he wasn't buying any of it. Just then she heard the window shatter and a demon jump in. "Wh-what do you want..." Botan said trying to hide the fear in her voice. "I'm looking for the files on another demon." He said as he moved closer towards her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't play dumb with me where is Botan?" Hiei said. Just then they heard a shreek from the Ferry Girl's work office. "Botan!" They said in unison. Koenma said it in fear of why Botan was screaming and Hiei said it satisfied that he had finally found her. They ran towards the room when they found a demon that was holding Botan up in the air by her neck apparently choking her.  
  
"Don't just stare do something Hiei!" Koenma said as he watched the gruesome site. "I'd let go of her if I were you." Hiei said with a smirk as Botan's face started to turn blue. "And why should I?" The demon replied as he glared at Hiei. "Because this!" Hiei said as he stuck his katana through the demon killing him. Just before Botan hit the ground Hiei caught her. "Oh my gosh she isn't breathing!" Koenma yelled as he walked around like a maniac.  
  
Hiei decided the only thing to do was to save her so he gave her CPR. He put his mouth on hers and gave her as much air as he could. Within a matter of seconds she started to cough and regain her breath. "Thanks, Hiei.." Botan said as she shakily stood up. "Don't think I did this because you were my friend" Hiei said with disgust. "I wanted to be the one to kill you not that pitiful demon." Hiei continued with a devilish grin.  
  
"Hehe...thanks....I think" Botan said as she had a horror stricken look on her face. "Why was he after you anyways?" Koenma said curiously. "He just wanted some files, but I wouldn't give them to him, same old thing demon business. One demon wants the files on another so they could kill them and take their territory." Botan said as she watched Hiei making sure he wouldn't try anything.  
  
"Now Hiei, I don't want you to kill Botan because she told Yukina that you are her brother." Koenma said as he watched Hiei. "It was probably for the best anyway...." Botan said as she tried to lighten up the situation but only got Hiei madder. "And can you tell me how it was for the best..." Hiei said as he did his best not to kill her. He knew that he'd probably have some harsh punishment for killing Botan, but he didn't really care about the punishment right about now.  
  
"Well- uh now Yukina finally knows who her brother is..." Botan said with nervousness in her voice. "It was just a mistake Hiei don't go killing her just because she made a mistake ok Hiei." Koenma said as he watched Hiei walk towards Botan. "Hn, whatever." Hiei said as he continued to walk towards Botan.   
  
"He stood right next to her and whispered in her air. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I don't have other ways of tourture..." Hiei said as he walked out of the building leaving Botan very very scared and confused. "Well thanks for all of your help Koenma I finished my work so I think I'm going to go now." Botan said as she hopped on her oar and left. "No problem Botan." Koenma told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei you didn't kill Botan did you?" Yusuke asked as he watched Hiei walk towards them with a smirk on his face. "Yes I did." Hiei answered as he put his bloody sword back in the sheath.(MeMbEr The DeMoN??) "Hiei how could you?" Keiko said loudly as everyone else was staring at him like he was a maniac. Just then Botan came flying on her oar towards them.  
  
"Hey guys." She said cheerfully as she decided not to let Hiei scare her. "Thank god you not dead!" Kuwabara said with a smile on his face. "What are you guys talking about?" Botan asked confused. "Well Hiei just came back here with a bloody sword and said that he had killed you." Kurama said in shock. "He scared the hell out of us!" Yusuke said as he let a sigh out.  
  
"Hiei why did you get so mad when Botan told me that I was your sister?" Yukina said as she watched him waiting for an answer. "That's none of your concern Yukina." Hiei said softly not wanting to be rude to his sister. 'I'll get him to lighten up,...somehow...' Yukina said as a smile plastered her face.  
  
"So you forgive Botan right?" Keiko asked. "No." Hiei said. "But you won't kill her right?" Kurama said. "No." Hiei said. "So this whole thing is over with right?" Yusuke continued. "No." Hiei said starting to get irritated with all of their useless questions. 'Why the hell do they care about what I am going to do with the ferry girl?' Hiei asked himself. "Hiei what are you going to do to her then?" Kuwabara asked curiously.  
  
"That's is none of your buisness baka." Hiei said as he looked at Botan and smirked which made her eyes literally pop out of her head. 'Damn one of these days I have got to NOT be afraid of Hiei!' Botan told herself. Just then Botan heard a beeping noise and opened up her communication device. "What is it Konema?" Botan asked him as she looked at him in the mirror.  
  
"Well you can't stay in Spirit World anymore all the ferry girls and myself including are leaving so you will just stay with Yusuke and the others. 'Oh no that mean HIEI will be there!!!' Botan whined in her head. "How come?" Botan asked. "It's no longer safe, I really got to go I'll explain later." Koenma said as they got disconnected.  
  
"Well I guess I'm staying in Earth." Botan said as she forced a smile on her face. "You can stay with Genkai and I Botan." Yukina said with a smile. "Ok thanks." Botan said. "Well I guess we better get going." Yukina said as she waved towards the others. "Bye guys!" Botan said happily as she realised Hiei wasn't going to follow them.  
  
Just then they heard a certain koorime. "I'm comming to." Hiei said as he followed them into the woods. 'Oh man!' Botan screamed in her mind. ~I heard that Botan~ Hiei said to her telepathically. "Don't read my thoughts!" Botan yelled out loud to Hiei. "Hiei can't you just be nice to Botan just once?" Yukina said as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he walked ahead of them. "Atleast he listens to someone." Botan whispered to herself. 'Atleast he's warming up a bit.....but what would get him to open up more?' Yukina asked herself as she continued to walk towards Genkai's temple. They reached Genkai's temple and they each got a room.  
  
Botan decided she would call Koenma in the morning to see what was going on right now she was way to exhausted to do anything. "Yukina, I'm sorry-I didn't tell you about Hiei sooner.." Botan said as she looked towards the ground. "Don't be Botan, I'm sorry I got Hiei mad at you, I shouldn't have told him so soon." Yukina said. "It's ok, just hope he doesn't do anything to me...." Botan said as she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he won't do anything bad." Yukina said reasurringly. "Thanks, I think I'll call it a day goodnight Yukina." Botan said. "Night Botan." Yukina said as she left the room. Just then Hiei entered Botans room. "Since I can't kill you I guess I will tell you know." Hiei said as he startled Botan.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that you nearly gave me a heartattack!" Botan said as Hiei continued speaking. "Next time you spill something Koenma won't be there to protect you!" Hiei said cruelly. 'That should scare her a bit.' Hiei thought to himself. "What the in the world is your problem!" Botan said as she got up and headed straight for Hiei.  
  
"Do you just like making people afraid of you?!.....It's not funny you know and plus you couldn't hurt me even if you tried!" Botan said as she started to get angry. "What?..I could-" Hiei started but was cut off by Botan. "You think that you are the boss of everyone just because you are stronger?...Well I am not going to be afraid of you anymore!" Botan said.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that baka onna." Hiei said as he gritted his teeth. "Don't call me baka!...Who do you think I am Kuwabara?..." Botan yelled in his face. "You sure seem a lot like him you and your ditzy self!" Hiei snapped back. "Ditzy?...I'm not ditzy!....I'm just as smart as you, you I-Am-The-Baka-Hiei-Who-Thinks-I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want!" Botan said furiously.  
  
'Who the hell does she think she is talking to?...I am Hiei the all powerful demon no one talks to me like that!' Hiei said to himself. "Well take a look at this I am the Baka Botan who is as Ditzy as I look!" Hiei said as his anger started to build up inside him. Just as Botan was about to hit him he held on to her hand.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you onna." Hiei said as he let go of her arm. Surprisingly he didn't hold her arm hard. Hiei left the room but he didn't see Yukina was there the whole time. 'Hiei and Botan fight way too much....hey that gives me an idea!' Yukina thought to herself. 'This is the perfect plan to get my brother to open up more often!' Yukina thought as she went to her room.  
  
~So how did you like it?...Please ReViEw~!!!! LaTaZzZ Oh and I'm sorry if you think that Yukina is out of character she just wants her brother to open up more and she will do ANYTHING for that to happen.....If you have any suggestions write it in your review!!! 


	2. The LeTTeR

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 2: The LeTTeR  
  
Botan woke up the next morning remembering the events of yesterday. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She remembered that Hiei was still angry at her and she kept on thinking of him. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair as she thought about things. "Why did I stick up for Hiei anyway....if I had just kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be in this mess!" Botan told herself.  
  
  
  
'Duh you didn't want Yukina to get a bad impression of Hiei!' Botan thought. But deep down she knew that wasn't the truth, she just couldn't figure it out. She was gettting aggrivated at the fact that she had the same memory stuck in her head and it kept her up half the night. 'Why can't I get that stupid memory out of my head!' Botan said aggrivated with herself as she thought about last night.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you onna."  
  
  
  
Botan felt the heat rush up to her face as Hiei held her hand. He walked out of the room a little faster than normal and she was left with a stunned look on her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and went outside for some fresh air. 'Maybe a little fresh air would help me think clearly.' she thought as she walked outside. Oustide of Genkai's temple Hiei was sitting in the tree.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Why can't I get you out of my head Botan?" Hiei said as started to get angry becuase he didn't know what was happening to him. He thought back to what happened last night.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you onna."   
  
  
  
Hiei held on to Botan's hand as softly as possible not wanting to hurt her. He saw the look in her eyes and he felt the heat start to rush to his face. Before he actually started to blush he walked out of the room as calmly as possible. "Why did I start blushing when I held on to her hand anyway?" Hiei said out loud to no one in particular. 'And why am I so set on getting revenge on her.' Hiei thought.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Just then Botan came outside. She sat on the steps just taking a look at the beauty of Genkai's temple. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the grass was as green as it could get, and the cool breeze was blowing on her face. This is the perfect day for relaxing." Botan said as she sat on the step.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
'Duh cause she told Yukina that you were her sister.' Hiei said but he knew that wasn't the reason. It was something more he just couldn't put his finger on it. 'I don't understand why I am so set on making her think I will make her pay....Kami knows I wouldn't touch a hair on her pretty little face.' Hiei thought to himself. "What the hell?" Hiei said as he jumped up realising what he had just said, with a shocked look on his face. As he said this he lost his balance and fell of the tree head first.  
  
  
  
"Shit.." Hiei said wincing at the pain in his head as he rubbed it. "At least no one saw...." Hiei said looking around to see if anyone had seen his little encounter with the tree. Just then he saw a certain blue haired ferry girl sitting on the step laughing her head off but trying in vain to conceal her laughter.  
  
  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is so damn funny?" Hiei said as he walked towards her as if nothing had happened. "You know silly!....You hehe...falling of .....haha......the tree!" Botan said between laughs. "That wasn't funny!" Hiei said as he started to get embarrassed. "Oh come on Hiei you have to admit that was pretty funny I mean here I am minding my own business oblivious to the fact that you were in the tree and then I see you fall off head first!" Botan said.  
  
  
  
"I don't see the humor...." Hiei said as he looked towards Botan. "Well I wish I had a camera cause that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Botan said as she continued to laugh. "Don't forget I am still bound to get you one day." Hiei said his voice dead serious even though he wasn't. Botan immediatley stopped laughing and stood up.   
  
  
  
"Uh heh well I'm going to see how Yukina is doing.....nice talking to you Hiei......" Botan said as she walked to Yukinas room. She wan't necessarily scared of him....ok maybe she still was afraid just a little, but who could blame her? "Hey Yukina." Botan said full of cheer. "Hey Botan, what's going on in Spirit World?" Yukina said concerned.  
  
  
  
"Oh thanks you reminded me, I had forgotten all about that!" Botan said as she opened the communication device. Just then Hiei walked into the room. "I want to know what is going on in Spirit World too the sooner we get the problem fixed the sooner you can leave." Hiei said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Koenma what is going on?" Botan asked as Koenma appeared on the screen. "Well somehow the demons all joined forces and are now trying to bring Spirit World down!" Koenma said loudly. "WHAT!" Botan said as her eyes got bigger. "I know its hard to take in......you need to stay on earth since you are my top ferry girl...they could be after you too." Koenma said.  
  
  
  
Yukina gasped while Hiei laughed. Deep down he really felt awful he was scared for Botan but would never let it show, he had to cover his real feelings somehow so he just laughed. "But Koenma...I-" Botan said but was cut off by Koenma. "Now, no buts you have to stay in Earth for your own good. If it gets too dangerous I'll call Yusuke and the others. I have to go now bye." Koenma said as they disconnected.  
  
  
  
"But...I don't want to stay on earth!" Botan said as she sat down angrily. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. That baka toddler was doing this for your own good! He wanted to protect you, but I don't know why he'd want to do such a foolish thing for you but-" Hiei was cut off as they all heard a beeping noise. Botan once again opened up the communication mirror.  
  
  
  
"Botan I need to speak with Hiei." Koenma said. 'Hiei?' She thought but gave it to him. "What do you want?" Hiei said impatiently. "I have a favor to ask of you Hiei." Koenma started nervously. "Well,...What is it?" Hiei snapped. "Ok, I want you look after Botan for me, protect her. Before you say anything just hear me out ok?" Koenma pleaded.  
  
"Ok, I'll listen to you but I don't think it will change my mind." Hiei told Koenma. "Well you are the fastest one out of the whole group so you can protect Botan better and you know how ruthless demons can get when they want something. They could be after her too, so I'm asking you to please just help her." Keonma said.  
  
"N." Hiei started but was cut off by his own train of thoughts. He actually wanted to help her, to protect her but like all of the other feelings he had he didn't know why. Without thinking straightly Hiei replied. "Yes." He said. "I knew you'd say no...what?...uh..did you just say yes?...Oh great Hiei thanks a lot I have to go now." Koenma replied happily as they got disconnected once again.  
  
"What did he say?" Botan asked Hiei. "I'm supposed to...protect you." Hiei said. "But-but you were the one who wanted to KILL me!....Why would you protect me?" Botan asked confused although she was happy. She always felt safe with Hiei around her but she like Hiei didn't understand anything that was going on with her feelings.  
  
"Don't confuse it, I'm still going to get you back Botan. If those demons get you first how will I get my revenge?" Hiei lied. "Oh, well thanks anyway." Botan said happiness in her eyes. "Hn.." was his reply. Botan then walked out of the room and went to do something else as she tried to get her every thought off of Hiei. 'This is great while Hiei is busy protecting Botan he will get closer to her!! Koenma doesn't know how much he just helped me!' Yukina thought with a smile on her childish face.  
  
"I know you will protect her well Hiei." Yukina said as she walked out of the room with a smile of happiness on her face. "Huh?...What was that all about?" Hiei said to himself. He tried to think of what she meant, or why she had said it, but it all came up to a blank. "Girls...." Hiei muttered as he sat down. Just then he heard a blood curling scream. A screm that sounded like Botan. "Botan!" Hiei said as he grabbed his katana and followed the voice.   
  
It led him outside and what he saw surprised him. Botan was infront of a huge demon that was very ugly. He was about ten feel tall and had muscles that looked as strong as rock. His skin was red and he had blue hair. He had fangs and his eyes were blood red. "Leave her alone." Hiei said as he walked infront of her protectivley. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to your little girlfriend." He replied with an emphasis on the word girlfriend.  
  
"She is not my-" Hiei started but was cut off by none other than the demon. "I can stay here all day I have much \more important things to do so here take this note and I will leave." The demon said as he dropped the note onto the ground and left. Hiei picked up the note and read it aloud. By this time Genkai and Yukina were already there. "Wha- What does it say." Botan said shakily.  
  
"Dear Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan. Koenma doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. We are way more powerful than him but we won't break into Spirit World just yet. We are going to make you all suffer. He should've just listened to us when we told him that we were going to take over Spirit World and the Earth. You guys have nothing to do but sit back and wait for us to attack. But like I said we are going to make this slow and painful starting with........the weakest one..." Hiei said as he stared at Botan knowing who the weakest one was.  
  
Botan felt weak, lightheaded and she felt her knees begin to give out. She started to fall and just before she hit the ground Hiei caught her. "What- what happened to her?" Hiei said outloud as he watched her and blinked with a confused look on his face. She is way to exhausted and stressed, it's only nine o'clock in the morning and she finds out what is going to happen to her and spirit world. Come take her into her room so she can rest." Genkai said.  
  
Hiei brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed. He decided to wait for her and tell her what happened again just incase she forgot. Lame excuse he knew. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. "What is happening to me...." Hiei said outloud as he watched Botans form on the bed.  
  
~EnD Of ChaPPtEr....So how did you guys like it?.....No Flames ALLOWED LOL please review and tell me what ya think!!! If you review faster I will update faster!!! HaPPy HoLiDayS to EvErYoNe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LaTaZzZ 


	3. Through the LipsBut Why?

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy/Botans Dream.~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 3: Through the Lips.....But Why???  
  
  
  
Hiei watched Botan as she slept on the bed as he wondered when the demons would strike first. He was just about to rip up the letter from the demon when he realised he should keep it. He crumpled it up into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. 'When are they going to attack?...I should tell Kurama and the other bakas but I think I'll wait for the onna to wake up.' he thought as he watched her move around as she slept.   
  
  
  
'Why am I waiting for her anyway?...I could just leave and be back here in no time...stupid damn usless emotions...' Hiei thought as he heard her whisper something. It sounded like...Hiei?... "Did she just say Hiei, and a bunch of other words...?" Hiei said aloud with a confused expression on his face. She was now blushing as she slept and Hiei got more confused by the minute.  
  
  
  
~* Botan was standing by herself in a dark, dark area where for miles she could see nothing but darkness. Then out of the ground a figure started to rise up and out of the ground. As he got bigger and bigger she moved back. Then finally he stopped growing. This demon was the same as the other one that had attacked earlier, but he looked like a shadow of his former self.  
  
  
  
"Hiei where are you?" Botan whispered as she tried to move, but couldn't. It was as if her legs were as heavy as two thousand tons. 'I gotta get run....but I can't even move!....Hiei where are you...'Botan thought as she contemplated what she should do in her mind. Just before the demon hit her Hiei swiftly defeated him with his sword. Just then Botan felt as if she could move again and ran towards Hiei. Botan ran into his arms and .... kissed him~*  
  
  
  
Just then Botan woke up. 'Wow what kind of crazy dream was that!!!!....I-I can't believe I kissed him in my dreams......' Botan thought as she blushed deeper and deeper with each word. "How come you just said my name?..." Hiei said. "Oh my gosh..I didn't know you were in her Hiei...eheh when did I say your name?" Botan answered stupidly. "Don't play dumb with me onna, I heard you loud and clear while you were sleeping right before you started blushing." Hiei replied.  
  
  
  
"Well I was dreaming that the demon that came earlier came back, and then you saved me...end of story that was it.." Botan said. 'I don't think he needs to know any other details....heh...' Botan thought as she tried to keep a serious face on. "Uh,....did you bring me to my room?" Botan asked curiously. "Yes." Hiei said softly. "Well um...thanks." Botan said as she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered. 'Why does he always say that?....So weird..' Botan thought as she shrugged it off. "We should go tell Kurama and the others about the note." Hiei said to Botan. "Yeah you're right." Botan said as she got up shakily.  
  
"Hn...are you sure you can get up on your own you look so weak." Hiei teased. "I'm...not...weak.." Botan said as she stood up. Once again she felt lightheaded and almost fell if it weren't for Hiei.  
  
  
  
"Weak." Hiei said with a smirk on her face as he helped her up. Just then Genkai came into the room. "Oh Botan you're feeling better that's great...You really should come into the kitchen and have something to eat since you haven't eaten yet and it's eight o'clock in the night." Genkai said. "Ok, thanks." Botan said still holding onto Hiei's hand. Hiei saw this but tried to shrug it off.   
  
"Uh do you want me to help you.." Hiei said as he looked at her. "Uh...yeah thanks." Botan said as Hiei led her to the kitchen. Botan sat at the table and ate her dinner as Hiei just stared out of the window. When she finished eating she got up with a smile on her face. "I feel much better now all I needed was food!" Botan said as she walked up to Hiei. "Come on let's go." Botan said as she walked outside into the night. "Man it's so dark and it's only eight..." Botan said as she watched Hiei approach her.   
  
She materialized her oar and hope on it. As she did this Hiei ran off into the woods using his super speed. "HIEI!!!!" Botan shouted. Hiei turned around to see why she was yelling his name out so loud. "What!" Hiei replied. Botan hopped on her oar and road towards him. "What was that?" Botan said as she reached him. "What was what?" Hiei said with a devilish smirk on his face. "You know what I mean!" Botan said as she jumped off her oar and was face to face with Hiei.   
  
"No I'm sorry Botan but I don't know what you mean!" Hiei said pleased with himself since he obviously was making her mad. "Why did you run off like that?....I would never be able to keep up with you on my oar if you go that fast!" Botan exclaimed. "Hn, that's the point.." Hiei said as he crossed his arms. "But.....there are all kinds of creepy things out here in the night!....Who knows would could happen at this time of the night...I can't go by myself!" Botan said as her anger continued to grow.   
  
"That is the point of torture." Hiei said as he waited to hear what she would say next. "You are still thinking about torturing me?..Oh come on Hiei why didn't you want Yukina to know that you are her brother?..." Botan asked. "You...you wouldn't understand." Hiei said as he sped off giving Botan no time to utter another word. "Uhh that Hiei just makes me so mad!" Botan said as she jumped back on her oar and went in the same direction that Hiei had ran.   
  
"Hiei!...When I catch up to you...I'm gonna make you wish you never left me in this creepy forest....all ..by myself..." Botan said as her voice got lower and lower. Little did she know Hiei had stopped so she could fly in front of him. He was going to torture her, but make sure she didn't get hurt at the same time. It made no sense, he knew but he himself didn't know what would be out at this time of the night.   
  
His plan was to follow her until they get out of the forest out into the open where nothing could happen. Then he'd run with his super speed to Kurama's house and act like he had been waiting for her the whole time. All he had to do was make sure she was safe and make sure she didn't see him. Botan decided to fly a little lower to see if Hiei was anywhere in sight. She doubted she'd be able to see him with his super speed and all but she did it anyway.   
  
When she looked ahead she saw a certain Koorime who was walking and seemed to be in deep thought. Hiei looked up and saw Botan wasn't up in the sky anymore. He heard something behind him so he unsheathed his sword and turned around to find Botan with her hands up. "Hey hey it's only me Hiei don't kill me!" Botan said as she waved her hands in the air. "Oh.." Hiei said as he put his sword back.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me by myself in this forest!" Botan said happily. "Well you see I was feeling tired so I decided to take a rest." Hiei shot back. 'She can't know the real reason I stayed behind was for her!' He thought. "Yeah...whatever you say Hiei." Botan said with a smile on her face. 'Thank kami Hiei is here now I don't feel so afraid!' Botan thought. Just then Hiei heard a noise from in one of the tallest trees. He grabbed Botans hand and led her to a small clearing.  
  
It was between a tree and a weird looking bush. There was just enough room for them to fit. Botan was pushed up against the tree, and Hiei was right next to him, his back facing the mysterious looking bush. "What did you do that for?" Botan whispered to Hiei. "Just watch, and whatever you do don't move or make a sound." Hiei said sternly. "Ok." Botan whispered back. Botan watched the spot that they were just standing in and about ten bat-demons swooped down.   
  
"There was just a girl here where did she go!" One of the demons said. "A rather loud mouthed girl she was....she couldn't have gotten far everyone look for her." Another one said. As one of them said that Hiei smirked. Botan saw and she elbowed him. Hiei decided to do nothing about it. 'I probably deserved it..' Hiei told himself. 'What the hell did I just say I deserved it?!....No one hits me and gets away with it....what is going on with me..' Hiei said as he stepped back.  
  
As he stepped back he felt something sharp brush up against his arm, but he decided to ignore the pain. Since the demons weren't going to leave any time soon Hiei decided to step in and make them leave. Just before he came out of the hiding spot he glance at his arm to see it was bleeding-a lot! Hiei then looked back at the bush and realized it was one of those rare poisonous bushes that kill humans instantly.  
  
Just then the demons left and they came out. "Phew that was close!" Botan said with a sigh. "How come you didn't just fight them I bet you could've taken them all down no sweat!" Botan said. When she Hiei didn't answer she looked at him and his face was all pale. "Whoa Hiei are you ok?" Botan said. "I...I..." Hiei said as he felt himself drift off into unconciousness. Botan then looked at his arm and saw all the blood running out. He slowly started to fall but she caught him.  
  
Botan somehow managed to get Hiei, and herself mounted on her oar. She raced off to Kurama's house and tapped on his window. He opened it and saw the look on her face then he saw Hiei. He put Hiei on the bed. Botan came inside to find Yusuke and Kuwabara in Kurama's room. "Hiei...he just....he just...." Botan started as tears ran down her face.. "Kami, what happened to Hiei!" Yusuke said as he went up to Botan.  
  
"Look at his arm its all bloody..." Kuwabara said as he looked at Hiei. "Now calm down Botan what happened to Hiei?" Kurama said in a soothing voice. "Well we were hiding from some weird demons in between a tree and some really weird looking bush-" Botan said but was cut off by Kurama. "Was the bush a bluish color with white specks on the thorns and leaves?" Kurama asked. "Yes...but why?" Botan answered confused.  
  
"That is a very rare bush that kills humans instantly when they are pricked with it." Kurama said. "Oh my gosh....well don't just stand here he could be dead already and you are talking to me." Botan said afraid that Hiei might be dead. "Don't worry since Hiei is a demon, a powerful demon he won't die so quickly." Kurama said as he walked outside to get some things. He came back with a bottle of yellow liquid. Just then Kurama's mother came in. "Oh hello all of Suichis friends...would you like something to eat?" She asked. "No thanks, we're just here for some tutoring..." Botan lied.  
  
Just then Koenma came in the room. "Hey what is the toddler doing here?" Yusuke said as he pointed to Koenma in his baby form. "What's going on here?" Koenma asked. "Well shorty got cut from this weird bush that's blue with white spots and now Kurama is going to give him the antidote." Kuwabara said. "Well you do know that the only way that you can give it to him is through the lips right?" Koenma said devilishly.   
  
"THROUGH THE LIPS!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they laughed. "Well, yes I do know that..." Kurama said as he looked at Botan. "Well who's going to do it?" Koenma said as he smirked. "Well duh Botan has to do it since she is the only girl in this room and it wouldn't be right for one of us boys to do it know would it?" Yusuke said as he started to crack up. "What me?....I can't do it!!...that's not fair!" Botan whined.   
  
"Botan he doesn't have much time....just do it this once for Hiei please." Kurama said. "Oh....alright...I'll do it.." Botan said nervously. "But why does it have to be given through the lips!!" Botan whined. "Because that's how the antidote works, it's only worked when it's given through the lips." Koenma said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were all laughing now, and Kurama handed Botan the potion.  
  
Botan put some of the potion in her mouth and bent down to the bed where Hiei was. By now everyone was huddled around Botan waiting for her to ... kiss Hiei. She opened his lip slightly and hesitantly put her lips on hers. As soon as all of the potion was out her mouth she got up. 'That was kinda nice..' Botan thought as she blushed. Before she could scold herself for saying that Hiei woke up.  
  
"Botan just kissed you!" Yusuke yelled out. "What!" Hiei said as his eyes widened and he started to blush lightly. "The only way for you to get the antidote for the poison in your body was through the lips and since Botan was the only female in her well, she gave it to you." Kurama explained trying to sound as normal as possible. "Well I came here to tell you guys that we need your help on the whole Spirit World case.  
  
"There is a demon attending a high school that is fifteen minutes away from Yusuke's school. I need some of you to go to the school and find him...It shouldn't take long." Koenma said. "Well who's going?" Yusuke said. "Botan and Hiei." Koenma said. Yukina told him that she wanted to get them together so he decided he'd make them go to the school together. "ME WITH HER/HIM!!" They both said in unison. "Yes." Koenma answered.  
  
"But why." Botan said. "Well Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all have school so they would have to attend their own schools. Here are you files just give them to the woman at the counter and tell her you are new." Koenma said as he handed them the files with all their paper work. "School starts tomorrow at seven fifty. Don't be late." Koenma said. "Man this stinks.." Botan said as she sat down on Kurama's bed.  
  
"Oh the reason we came here was to show you all this." Hiei said as he took the crumpled piece of paper from his hand. Yusuke read it aloud and at the end everyone gasped. "So...they'll be trying to get Botan...since obviously she is the weakest and most vunerable." Yusuke said. "I'm not weak!" Botan exclaimed. "Yes...you are weak." Hiei said trying to make her mad. "What they mean is you are the one with the least amount of spirit energy." Kurama said.  
  
"Weak." Hiei said softly. "I heard that Hiei!" Botan said. "Wait why are all of you guys at Kurama's house anyway?" Hiei asked. "Well Kuwabara's such a dunce he needed tutoring from Kurama!" Yusuke said. "So do you Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "Well you need it more." Yusuke replied. "Bakas." Hiei said as he watched them fight. "Well shouldn't you two be leaving you have school in the morning....or did you forget?" Yusuke said with a smirk.   
  
"I think you should leave from the front door, my mother saw you and it would be weird if I told her you guys jumped out of the window." Kurama said. "Yeah...you're right." Botan said. "Bye guys." Botan said as she left and walked out of the door with Hiei right behind of her. When Botan tried to summon her oar it wasn't working. "Oh man my oar isn't materializing now I have to walk!" Botan said.  
  
"Well a little exercise wouldn't kill you." Hiei said. "Be quiet Hiei..." Botan said as they walked towards the forest. They her half way threw with walking and Botan was exhausted. "Hiei stop I can't go anymore.." Botan said as she sat down and checked her watch. "It's one twelve and we have school tomorrow!" Botan said lazily. "Can't you just carry me to Genkai's so we can get there faster?" Botan whined.  
  
"Why should I? I'm not your slave." Hiei answered. "Come on just this once please??" Botan said as she batted her eyes. "No." Hiei answered. "Hey I saved your life by giving you the antidote if you give me the ride, just this once then we are even!" Botan said. 'The onna has a point..' Hiei said. "Well alright, but this isn't a daily routine. Hiei picked her up and cradled her in his arms. With his super speed he was at Genkais in a matter of moments.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Botan said as she went to her room. "Goodnight." Hiei. "Goodnight Botan." Hiei said softly. 'Did he just say goodnight?...' Botan said as she drifted off to a well earned sleep.  
  
~~~EnD oF ChApTeR~~~~ So how did you guys like it?............ I hope it was good enough for ya and please noooo flaming!!! I'll try and update as soon as possible!! LaTaZzZ 


	4. News Travels Fast

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho....I'm just borrowing them.   
  
Chapter: News Travells Fast!  
  
Botan woke up at six thirty in the morning. She decided to wake up early, since it was their first day of school today. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put on the uniform she was given by Koenma. (I know it didn't mention in the previous chappie...bare with me ok?) Their uniform for the girls was like the one from Yusuke's school jsut different colors. It was a lavender color, with a pink ribbon, and on various places it was outlined in pink.  
  
  
  
Botan decided to make breakfast since no one was up and she wanted to repay Genkai and Yukina for their kindness. "Hmmm, cooking can't be so hard no can it?" Botan said cheerfully to herself as she put the stove on high. She went to the other table to crack the eggs. "I'm positive I remember how to do this..." Botan said as she attempted to crack the eggs into a bowl.   
  
  
  
Most of the eggs she cracked had fallen on the floor, but that was good in Botan's case. Next she placed the bacon on a seperate plate. "Man cooking is really messy" Botan said as she cleaned the mess she made on the floor. She then went to the bathroom to wash her hands, since they were filled with eggs. There was one problem, she had left the stove on too long, and it was on high.  
  
  
  
When Botan entered the kitchen it was filled with smoke and the stove was on fire. "Oh kami what have I done?" Botan said as she ran over to the stove. "Uh...what to do what to do?..." Botan said as she did the first thing that came to mind. She took the cooking glove and started trying to put the fire down with the glove. It was a big mistake, all of the fire got bigger. "Come on Botan think!!" Botan said as she paced around the kitchen back and fourth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei woke up to the smell of fire, and smoke. 'It must be the onna.' Hiei thought as he ran towards the direction where the smell was coming from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Damn, why did it have to be me who started the fire!" Botan said as she panicked. Hiei ran into the room and the first thing he saw was thick smoke. Then he caught a glimpse of Botan with her hand over her mouth, near the fire. Thinking she was hurt, he ran up to her. "Botan are you ok?" Hiei said. "Yeah I'm fine I'm fine, just take out the fire!" Botan said as she coughed because of all the smoke.   
  
  
  
Hiei quickly took out a bucket and filled it up with water. He threw it on the stove and the fire was out. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Botan thought. "Because you are a baka." Hiei said out loud. "Hiei I thought I told you a long time ago to stop reading my thoughts!" Botan said. "What were you trying to do in here anyway?" Hiei asked. "Well, -er you see I was trying to cook breakfast....but I left the stove on high." Botan said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Cook?....the whole fire started because you were trying to cook?" Hiei said as he laughed. "Shut up." Botan said as she saw Genkai and Yukina walk into the kitchen. "What happened in here?" Yukina asked. "Well I was trying to cook to repay you and Genkai for everything you've done for me....but I kinda started a fire..." Botan said. "Yeah and I had to take it out." Hiei said.  
  
  
  
"As long as none of you got hurt, it's alright." Genkai said. "Oh we better leave we have to go to school, to find a demon, and by the looks of it we're going to be late!!" Botan said as she put on her shoes. "Hiei hurry up and put your uniform on!" Botan said as she waited on the steps. Lucky for Hiei his uniform was just like Yusuke's but it was black. Hiei put on his outfit and met up with Botan.   
  
  
  
Botan looked at her watch and the time was now seven o' clock. It usually takes them an hour to get their, and school started seven fifty. "Hiei we're going to be late." Botan said as she stared at her watch. "So what if we're late it's just school." Hiei said. "Fine you be late if you want to but I'm not taking chances. You know where the school is so if you're late it's not my fault." Botan said as she hopped on her oar and road to school.  
  
  
  
"We shouldn't be late to school Hiei, hn damn baka always telling me what to do, but this time no I'm not going to do what she says." Hiei said as he walked in the forest getting more bored by the minute. "Oh what the heck." Hiei said as he used his superspeed to get to the school. He walked inside and saw Botan standing in a line. "I knew you would listen." Botan said as she looked back at him.  
  
  
  
"I only came back for my file, you had it." Hiei told her. "Next." a woman in her forties said. Botan walked up to her and handed the woman, her paperwork. "Botan, Urameshi...are you related to that Yusuke Urameshi kid?" She asked. "Uh...yeah I'm his cousin I just moved here, but don't worry I'm not that bad." Botan said as she smiled. "Here's your schedule Botan." The woman said as she handed it to Botan.  
  
  
  
"Next." She said as Hiei walked up to her. He handed her the paperworks and she gave him a schedule. "Let me see if we have the same classes." Botan told Hiei as he gave her his schedule. "Hey we do. We have Music, Math, English, Social Studies, Lunch, Health, Gym, Study Hall, and Science." Botan said cheerfully. "Oh joy for me I have the same classes as Botan." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
The bell rang and everyone went into their classes. Koenma signed Hiei and Botan up for band lessons. Botan played the clarinet, while Hiei played the trumpet. Neither of them knew how to play any instrument. "Class we have two new students, Hiei and Botan please stand up." He said as they stood. All the girls were fawning over Hiei, and the guys were whistling at Botan. Hiei got jealous since the boys were looking at Botan and the same with Botan.  
  
  
  
"You two are lucky since you both came in at this time. We are teaching everything over again just incase some people don't know how to play." The teacher said. "Great." Botan said happily since she didn't know how to play the clarinet. Band was over and Hiei and Botan walked to Math. Everything went pretty much the same. They were introduced to the class and the boys were whistiling at Botan, while the girls were staring at Hiei with hearts in their eyes. This went on for English, and Social studies.  
  
  
  
It was now lunch. Hiei and Botan had just got served and they sat down at a table. The table next to them was where all the cheerleaders sat. "The new boy is hot!" One of the girls said. "Just know he's mine." A girl with brown curly hair said who seemed to be the leader. "I think he's going out with that Botan girl." said one. "Well we'll just have to get her out of the way." The leader said. Hiei heard this but paid no attention, what could they possibly do to Botan.   
  
  
  
"Oh I forgot a spoon for my pudding." Botan said as she got up with her tray and got her spoon. On her way back the leader walked by and put her foot out. Botan wasn't watching where she was going and just as she was about to hit the floor Hiei caught her and her tray. "I think you just got them closer together..." One of the girls whispered to the leader. Hiei helped Botan up and walked over to the leader. Her name was Staci, it said on her uniform.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Hiei said by now everyone was looking to see why they did that to Botan. "It was on total accident I swear, Hiei." Staci said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Don't mind her Hiei." Botan said as she she pulled Hiei back to the table where they sat. "Um, Botan what do you say you hook up with me?" A jock said. "Eh...well.." Botan said, she didn't want to be mean but she didn't want to go out with him.  
  
  
  
'Who does he think he is he just met her!! He can't go out with Botan!!!...I gotta think of something to say.' Hiei thought. "Uh sorry she's my girlfriend." Hiei said as he mentally cursed himself for saying that. "Oh I'm sorry about that then, I'll just be going then.." He said as he went back to his table a bit embarrassed. "Uh, thanks Hiei...I think." Botan told him. "I only did it because any one of these people could be the demon, and if they ask you out you're done for." Hiei stated calmly.   
  
  
  
"So that bitch really is his girlfriend..... I don't believe it!" Staci said to her friends. "Why don't you make them prove it I think he's just covering for her. I mean he's the cold keep to himself type, and she's the preppy happy girl type." One of her friends said. "You know what I think I will." She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Botan and Hiei's table. "Prove it." Was all she said. "Prove what?" Botan said as she stood up, by now everyone was looking, Staci was the schools popular girl, and Botan was currently gaining popularity fast since she was beautiful.  
  
  
  
"Prove that you, and Hiei are going out." She said as she smirked. "How will we do that?" Hiei said as he stood up too. "Kiss her." She replied evily. 'Oh well, I guess I should do it so everyone knows she isn't available...' Hiei thought. "Fine." Hiei said confidently covering up his nervousness. Everyone was watching intently as Botan and Hiei moved closer and closer and finally kissed. "Good enough for you?" Botan said to Staci. Staci just "hmphed" and went back to her table feeling dumb.  
  
  
  
Hiei and Botan went through the rest of the day without encountering the demon. They went inside a shop where they were supposed to meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. What they didn't know was news spreads fast, from school to school...and when I say (or type) fast I mean fast! So by the end of the day can you guess who heard about Botan and Hiei's little kiss? Finally Hiei and Botan saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walk into the shop.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had huge grins upon their faces while Kurama looked as if he was dying to say something. "Can you guess what we heard, you'll never believe it?" Yusuke said. "No, what was it Kuwabara actually got a brain?" Hiei said as he smirked. "That wasn't funny shorty!" Kuwabara said as he went to punch Hiei but Yusuke held him back and mouthed the words "Remember the plan!".   
  
"Anyway, we heard the funniest thing in school!" Kuwabara said. "What was it?" Botan said curiously. "Well there was this new kid with black spiky hair and this girl with blue hair, that went to a school close to here." Kuwabara said causing Hiei to listen as well. "The cheerleader liked the boy but he said he liked the girl with the blue hair and she said prove it so he kissed her infront of everyone!" Yusuke said causing Hiei and Botan to both blush.  
  
"How did you guys know this if it happened in a different school?" Botan asked trying to cover up her blushes. "Well news travels fast here." Kuwabara said with a smirk. "I don't see what is so funny." Botan said. "Well you see the funny part was the two people who were kissing were you and Hiei!" Yusuke said causing him and Kuwabara to burst in a fit of laughter. Hiei and Botan exchanged a few glances towards eachother and nodded their heads.  
  
Botan walked up to Yusuke, and Kuwabara and hit them with her oar while no one was looking. "Why the hell did you do that Botan!" Yusuke said painfully. "That hurt damn it!" Kuwabara said as well. "Serves you two right you don't even know the reason why we kissed!" Botan said feeling akward saying why we kissed. "Well what was the reason." Kurama said finally speaking up.  
  
"Since we were looking for a demon, and we didn't know anything about him, we acted like we were boyfriend, and girlfriend so the demon wouldn't have a chance to ask any of us out since lots of people were asking us out." Botan said calmly. "It's not like we wanted to kiss." Hiei said plainly. "Ok I see now..." Kurama said as he thought of what happened the previous night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you know that the potion used on Hiei could only help him if it was given by his true love?" Koenma asked Kurama. "No, I didn't..." Kurama said amazed. "The witch that made the potion was all about love, heck her name was Koi!" Koenma said. "That must mean Hiei and Botan love eachother...they probably don't know it yet!" Kurama said. "This will be perfect infor mation for Yukina.." Koenma said to himself. "Huh?...Why would this be perfect information for Yukina?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well she is trying to get Botan and Hiei together secretly. She wants Hiei to show his emotions more and she knew that if he loved someone then he'd be more open with everyone." Koenma said. "But how did she know Hiei liked Botan?" Kurama asked Koenma. "She didn't, they fought a lot so she assumed under all those fights was love." Koenma answered. "Oh, I see would you like me to help?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure that would be great, just don't tell anyone." Koenma said. "Why not?" Kurama asked. "Because the only thing that Yusuke and Kuwabara take seriously without laughing is a good fight!" Koenma said. "Yes, that's true. I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed." Kurama answered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how was your first day of school?" Kurama asked them. "Fine." Botan said. "It was not fine it was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. Listen to baka teachers, and have to deal with baka students." Hiei said obviously annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SoMeWhErE eLsE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Those fools are sitting around doing nothing when they don't know the seriousness of what is about to happen in Spirit World.!" A shadowed figure said as he sat on a chair looking at a glass orb. He saw images of the Rekai Tantei talking in the shop. "No matter, they'll regret sitting around and doing nothing once I've become the ruler of Spirit World!" He said devilishly.   
  
"Master...the demon has been sent to the school for a while now and he hasn't been rounding up anyone." A small puny demon said. "Don't worry, he'll strike soon enough...." The demon said as his eyes glowed in the darkness....................  
  
~I finished this chappie!!! Please review and tell me what ya think!!!Oh and nooo flamerz about the H/B couple!!!!!! LaTa~~ 


	5. Another Day of School

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho....I'm just borrowing them.   
  
Chapter 5: Another Day of School  
  
Botan woke up around six thirty in the morning. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, combed her hair, and then put on her school uniform. "I hope we find the demon soon, I don't know how much longer I can take going to school. So much students make that annoying students, and even more homework!" Botan said as she remembered how long it took her to finish all her homework. Hiei didn't do any of it figuring the teachers could do nothing to him.  
  
  
  
'I'm beginning to understand why Yusuke cuts so often.' Botan thought to herself as she walked out of the room. Not wanting to be late, Botan decided to wake Hiei up. She walked into his room and he was sound asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful, and it almost looked as if there was a smile on his face. "He looks so calm when he's asleep..." Botan said as she stared at the sleeping koorime.  
  
  
  
Remembering what she came to do Botan gently tapped Hiei's shoulder. He didn't move. "Come on Hiei, wake up, I don't want to be late for school." Botan said as she tapped him a little bit harder this time. There was still no movement. One last time Botan tapped his shoulder and spoke a little louder, but Hiei just ignored her. Just then an idea popped into her head. "Oh Hiei, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to tell everyone about your obsession for ice cream, or sweet snow as you call it." Botan said.  
  
  
  
As she said this Hiei woke up and got out of the bed. "How the hell did you know that I liked sweet snow,-er I mean ice cream?" Hiei asked her angrily because Kurama must have told her. "Well I heard you asking Kurama to buy some of that sweet snow you like so much, and then you threatened to kill him if you told anyone you liked a ningen thing." Botan said with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Well, just don't tell anyone, you know I could just torture you all over again...... and don't think I have even begun to torture you yet." Hiei said with a smirk. "Ok, I won't. But you better get ready for school, I will be in the kitchen." Botan said as she started to walk out of Hiei's room. "Uh, Botan. This time try not to start another fire." Hiei said as he smirked and walked past her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm having cereal for breakfast today. Nothing bad can happen all you have to do is pour some milk into the bowl, pour your cereal, and eat with a spoon." Botan muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning Yukina." Botan said as she made her cereal. "Hey Botan, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Yukina said with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Uh, no thanks I think I'll just have cereal. It took me so long just to wake your stubborn brother up." Botan said as she realized what she had just said. Just before she corrected herself she remembered that she had told Yukina, Hiei was her brother, and he was set on torturing her. 'It sounds so weird saying brother and referring to Hiei.....' Botan thought as she looked at her breakfast. Little did she know Yukina was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
'I almost forgot Hiei was my brother, that reminds me of what Kurama and Koenma told me while Hiei and Botan were at school.' Yukina thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koenma, and Kurama are outside waiting to speak with you Yukina." Genkai said to Yukina as she she went to train. Yukina got up and went outside wondering what they had to tell her. "Hello Kurama, and Koenma." Yukina said as she reached them. "I hope you don't mind, I let Kurama in on our little "mission" you aren't mad because I told him, are you?" Koenma asked Yukina.  
  
  
  
"No don't worry I don't care if you told him. Just don't tell Yusuke, or Kuwabara." Yukina answered sweetly. "Well Hiei had gotten pricked by a bush, and the cure was for him to get the potion through the lips.......by his true love." Koenma said. "Oh my gosh is Hiei alright?" Yukina asked concerned. "Yes he is don't worry. If he didn't get the potion by his true love he would eventually die because of the poison in his body." Kurama said said as he watched Yukina.  
  
  
  
"If his true love gave him the potion he would be alive and well, and you can only guess who gave it to Hiei." Koenma said as he smirked. "Botan....?" Yukina asked softly in amazement that her brother could love someone. "Correct, the problem is they don't realise they love eachother. It will take a lot of convincing that they are in love with eachother, especially for Hiei." Kurama answered.  
  
  
  
"Well we need to think of a way for them to get even closer, and realise their feelings right?" Yukina asked. "Right, and I think I have the perfect idea." Koenma said as he walked away. "Hey wait aren't you going to tell us?" Kurama asked. "Don't worry you'll see soon enough at the Demon Cafe." Koenma answered as he dissappeared. "Well that was weird, but I have to go now I came from my lunch break and school starts in less than fifteen minutes." Kurama said as he ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EnD of FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I'm done eating I'm going to go now. See you later Yukina." Botan said as she walked towards the door with Hiei. "Don't you want to eat anything Hiei?" Botan asked. "I'm not hungry." Hiei replied as he watched Botan hop on her oar. "Don't tell me you don't want to be late to school again." Hiei said as he watched her fly off. "It doesn't look good when you're late!" Botan said as she rushed off to school.  
  
"Girls." Hiei muttered as he raced off to school. He went to his locker and with much trouble finally opened it up. Botan then came and her locker was right next to his. She opened it and took out her books. "What took you so long?" Hiei said as she smirked. "I just came from the bathroom, and don't think I didn't see you struggling to open up a locker!" Botan said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Hn." He replied as he walked off to first period. It went as normal as possible without any sign of the demon. It was now math class and they were to give in their homework. The teacher checked the homework to see who did it and who didn't. "Hiei, why didn't you give in your homework?" The teacher said angrily. "I didn't feel like it." Hiei said as he stared at her. "It's too early in the morning for me to get upset so I'll let you off the hook, just do it today." She replied.  
  
  
  
The same thing happened with English, and Social Studies. It was now lunchtime and Hiei and Botan went to sit at their usual seats. "I shouldn't have done my homework. You didn' t do it and for each period you were let off the hook!" Botan said as she sighed. "It gets really frustrating when teachers ask you why you didn't do your homework." Hiei said through gritted teeth.   
  
  
  
"Well at least you didn't have to stay up doing homework." Botan said as she ate her lunch. "Did you find the demon yet?" Botan asked Hiei hoping he'd say yes. "No, I didn't sense any spirit energy." Hiei replied as he looked at Botan. "I haven't found him yet either." Botan said as she sighed. "I hate it here! The teachers are rude, there's too much notes to write, too much homework, and everywhere I go some boy is staring at me!" Botan said angrily.  
  
  
  
"So why don't you just ignore the teachers, don't take notes, don't do the homework, and I don't know how I can help you with the boys. I'm not going out of my way to scare off those baka ningens who want to date you." Hiei said as waited to hear Botan say something. "Come on Hiei, can't you just give that evil death glare you always give I know that will scare all of them away!" Botan pleaded.  
  
  
  
"No." Hiei said as he took a sip of his drink. Just then the bell rang and they went to Health. The teacher asked Hiei why he didn't do his homework and he replied in the same way. It was now time for gym. The girls were given white t-shirts and light blue pants, while the boys were given a white t-shirt, and navy blue sweatpants. They were playing volley ball, and Hiei, and Botan were on the same team.  
  
  
  
Staci was on Botan and Hiei's team as well. She would always run next to Hiei so Botan wouldn't be next to him. Botan would usually stand next to the captain of the football team, Josh He was a new student too. Staci would always 'accidentily' hit the ball over to Botan since she thought she wasn't a good volleyball player. Luckily for Botan she was wrong. Botan was actually a really athletic girl. Every ball Staci hit towards Botan, she bumped over the net and scored a point.  
  
  
  
Hiei on the other hand didn't hit the ball once, because he thought it was absoulutley pointless. After about three games the gym teacher blew the whistle signalling for everyone to go inside the locker rooms and change. When Botan came out of the locker room she spotted Hiei at the door so she went over to him. Just before she reached him Josh tapped her shoulder. Botan turned around to Josh and smiled not wanting to be rude.  
  
  
  
I was thinking, why don't you ditch your boyfriend and come with me?" Josh said as all his friends came behind him. "No thanks." Botan said as she walked towards Hiei. "Oh she rejected you!" One of his friends said to Josh. "Nah, she was just fooling around. She knows she wants me, watch this." Josh said as he walked towards Botan. "You're not his type at all. You'd be better off going out with me, the most popular guy in school, and not second rate." Josh said to Botan.  
  
  
  
Everyone knew that Botan, and Hiei were gaining popularity fast, by now you couldn't tell who was more popular Botan, Hiei, or Josh. Hiei tried very hard to restrain himself from killing Josh. Number one he made a move on Botan, number two he called him second rate, and number three he's a baka ningen. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm sorry but-" Botan said as she got cut off by none other than Josh.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you heard me Botan. I, Josh, one of the most popular guys in school. No scratch that the most popular guy in school has just asked you out." Josh said as he grabbed on to Botan's wrist. "Well I don't think you heard me right, you, you smart ass!" Botan said as she yanked her hand away. "Don't get all bitchy Botan!" Josh said as he started to get angry as well as Botan.  
  
  
  
That was it for Botan. She was getting angrier by the moment. She was angry at Koenma for making her go to school, all the homework, the teachers, the boys looking at her, the boys constantly asking her out when they knew she was 'with' Hiei, and now this stupid Josh guy. Without thinking clearly Botan slapped him right across the face. "I said no nicely before but now, I have no regard towards your feelings! What don't you get I don't, won't, and never will like you!" Botan said as Josh rubbed his cheek.  
  
  
  
By now everyone had been crowded around them for the last five minutes. "Oh no she didn't just slap me!" Josh said as he went to smack Botan back. Luckily for Botan, Hiei went in front of her and punched him first. There was a bunch of "oh's" and "Look what Hiei just did!" all over the place. The gym teacher came and he only saw from where Josh was about to punch Botan. From his point of view Hiei was just trying to protect Botan.  
  
  
  
"Come with me Joshua." The gym teacher said as he took him towards the office. "I new you'd help me with my boy problem." Botan said as she smirked at Hiei. The gym teacher and Josh went to the principals office. Josh was known for picking fights with people so if he told them that Botan hit him first they wouldn't believe him. Just then the bell rang and they went to Study Hall. Botan took the time to do all of her homework, and Hiei just fell asleep.   
  
  
  
When the bell rang they went to the last and probably worst period of the day, Science. Their teacher was the meanest one in the whole school and had a reputation for wanting to expell students. They all handed in their homework, but Hiei. "Hiei Jaganshi, where is your homework!" He said in a loud annoyed voice. " I didn't do it." Hiei said plainly as he glared at the teacher. "And why did you not do your homework?" He said as he looked at Hiei.  
  
  
  
"Because I didn't feel like doing all that damn work!" Hiei said angrily as his voice rose a little. "Don't you start raising your voice at me, you're just a student that's supposed to listen to the teachers. I'm a teacher and I can do anything I want with you!" He said as his voice got louder too. "What do you think you could possibly do to me?" Hiei said angrily. "What can I do to you I can have you-" The teacher started but was cut off by Hiei.  
  
  
  
"You are just a freaking baka who doesn't know anything, can't teach, and annoys the hell out of me!" Hiei said as he stood up. "That's it since you're new I can't expell you I'm giving you detention for the rest of the semester!" He yelled as Hiei sat down annoyed. "Um, Hiei's not feeling very well today can you please cut the punishment?" Botan said sweetly. "Oh so I'm guessing you want detention as well Miss Urameshi. You'll have detention for just today." He said as he went back to teaching the class.  
  
  
  
"Great this is just great..." Botan muttered to herself. After ninth period Botan, and Hiei went to the detention room. It was as boring as.....as well you can think of that part yourself. To cut to the chase they couldn't speak with eachother, or do work. They had to stay there and be quiet. What the science teacher didn't know was Hiei could read people's minds. *~So how much longer do we have in here?~* Hiei asked Botan. *~ Just fourty five more minutes~* Botan answered in disgust. *~Couldn't you have just kept you big mouth shut!~* Botan said to Hiei.  
  
  
  
*~I didn't ask you to stick up for me~* Hiei replied. *~I guess you're right about that....well did you find the demon?~* Botan asked hoping he'd say yes. *~During gym class I sensed a faint signal of spirit energy, the demon is probably very good at keeping his power low~* Hiei told her. *~At least we know he's in our gym class, he had to have been far away from us then if you could barely sense him~* Botan told Hiei. Hiei nodded.   
  
  
  
The fourty five minutes of anguish was over so they went outside happy to be out of that prison. Hiei sensed a form of spirit energy so he ran towards it, and Botan followed him. There they saw Josh. His brown hair was now green, and his blue eyes were now a shade of blood red. He looked bigger than usual and he turned around to meet Botan and Hiei. "Ah, so you guys finally found me. Hiei Jaganshi you used to be quite the demon, but now you are on the good side. Botan one of the best ferry girls in Spirit World." Josh said his voice was much deeper now.  
  
  
  
"You, you're the demon that we were sent to find?" Botan said in astonishment. "Yes, and I was sent to defeat you guys. This will all be to easy, Hiei your power level is so low, I thought you were some strong demon. I'm at my full level now and I probably don't even have to be at it to beat you!" Josh said as he laughed. 'That fool this is how strong he was and he was sent to defeat me?....I can conceal my energy too, and he'll just have to find out the hard way.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, I'm tired of being in this place filled with baka ningens." The demon known as Josh said as he lunged towards Hiei. Hiei then made his Spirit Energy shoot up and as Josh came closer towards Hiei his eyes got bigger realising he was in over his head. Just as he was about to strike Hiei, Hiei moved out of the way. It looked as if he had vanished into thin air.  
  
Then Hiei reappeared out of nowhere and struck Josh with his sword, defeating him. "Thank Kami! Now I don't have to go to school anymore!!" Botan said as she ran up to Hiei and hugged him out of pure happiness. Just then right around the corner Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama came. "Guys we felt someones spirit energy and we figured it was a demon...?" Kuram said as he watched the site of Botan hugging Hiei, and Hiei doing nothing.  
  
"Get, off." Hiei said to Botan. Botan came off and blushed a bit then regained her composture. "Well we found the demon that was in the school and Hiei just defeated him. Now we don't have to go to school anymore!" Botan said in delight. "That's great we should go tell Koenma about it then." Yusuke said as they rushed to Spirit World. They found Koenma at his desk with a huge pile of paperwork on the desk.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Koenma asked. "Well shorty fought off, and defeated the demon so what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh that's great, you found him already!" Koenma said as he clicked on the screen. "Next you guys will be going to the Demon cafe. "Demon Cafe?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in astonishment. "Look at the screen and you'll see." Koenma said as he clicked the button.   
  
The screen showed a cafe with hundreds of demons in it. They were all sitting down talking, eating, and drinking. It looked like a bar but it was called Demon Cafe. Demons were allowed only, and if they caught a ningen they'd kill them. "All five of you will go there and find out who is the master mind behind the demon revolt." Koenma told them. "Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara will all act like they are under Hiei's Jagan Eye. Botan, you will dressed as a waiter. Oh Hiei, you should tell everyone that you are evil again." Koenma told him.   
  
"Alright." They all said as they nodded there heads. "Follow me for your outfits." Koenma said as he smirked. (remember what Koenma told Yukina and Kurama??? something bout the Demon Cafe???)  
  
~~~CLIFFY~~~~~ So how did you guys like it so far???? Plz review and no flamez!! I hope the story is long enough for ya!! Tell me if ya have any suggestions ...... Thank you sooo much to all of you guys who reviewed!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~ LaTaZzZ~~~ 


	6. Demon Cafe and Survial of the Fittest

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho....I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 6: Demon Cafe..... a Survival of the Fittest  
  
"Follow me right this way." Koenma said as he walked forward. 'I wonder how this will help Hiei and Botan get together...' Kurama said as he followed Koenma (in his teenage form). "Where are you taking us?" Yusuke asked impatiently as he walked past yet another door. "We're almost there don't worry." Koenma said with a playful smirk on his lips. 'What is Koenma planning?..' Botan thought as she watched him.  
  
  
  
She knew him very well and he usually doesn't smirk unless he's up to something. Koenma opened a door and they all walked inside. It was a small little room with a table, chairs, clothes flung around everywhere, and a t.v. "Um, what are we doing in here?" Kuwabara asked. "Well here are all your costumes. You can't walk into a Demon Cafe wearing human clothes now can you?" Koenma pointed out.  
  
"I'm not wearing any of those clothes." Hiei said in disgust. "Oh don't worry Hiei you won't have to change. You can wear your same clothes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama will have to change since they will be "under your control." Koenma said as he looked for their outfits. "Koenma, why can't I be a demon?" Kurama asked him. "Because you have a reputation of being good now. Almost every demon knows about it, and if you walk into the Cafe as a demon they will know something is going on." Koenma said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see." Kurama said as he glanced at Koenma wanting to know what he was doing. "So where are our outfits." Yusuke said as he watched Koenma. "I'm looking, I'm looking." Koenma said as he searched through the room. "Hey are these it?" Yusuke said as he pulled out some flashy outfits. They were silk suits in different colors that looked very expensive. "No, those aren't it." Koenma said as he looked through the piles.  
  
  
  
"How did they look?" said Botan as she helped search too. "Well they were.....Oh here they are Koenma said as he pulled out some old raggity clothes. "That's what we have to wear?" They all said in unison, but Hiei. "No just the boys, Botan's outfit is somewhere else." Koenma said with a smirk. "There's no way I'm wearing that....that thing!" Yusuke said in dismay. It was a old worn out brown top and pants that looked like one hundred other people have worn it before Koenma found it.  
  
"This is what the low class demons wear. Just put it on you'll be out of it in no time. If you do the job right." Koenma replied. "Um, where's my outfit?" Botan asked anxiously waiting to see hers. "Oh it's in the closet." Koenma said as he opened the closet door to reveal Botan's outfit. It was a black tube top, and a matching mini skirt with beads and glitter all over. "That- that's the waitress outfit?" Botan said faintly.  
  
"Yes it is, that's what they all wear." Koenma said as he grinned. "You seriously expect Botan to wear that thing?" Yusuke said as Kuwabara laughed. Hiei was in the corner smirking like a crazy person. "But, but I can't wear that!" Botan said nervously. "Why not?" Koenma asked. "It's way too short! I refuse to wear it!" Botan said as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.   
  
"Botan, you have to do it to help Spirit World! We need to figure out what's going on the more people the better chance of getting more information!" Koenma told Botan. "So why don't you go?" Botan said. "Well I have to stay here and finish all of the paperwork that's on my desk." Koenma told her. "Just do it for Spirit World, please Botan." Koenma asked her. "Oh alright." Botan said as she sighed.  
  
  
  
Kurama glanced over to Koenma signaling he didn't get how this would help Hiei and Botan get closer. "Uh, Kurama could you follow me for a second, I think someone has just arrived." Koenma said as Kurama followed him. "What was that about?" Kuwabara asked. "Why did the toddler have to bring Kurama with him to open the door?" Hiei asked as everyone shrugged and waited for them to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand how this will possibly help Hiei and Botan to get together." Kurama told Koenma as they walked into the room. "That's the same thing Yukina asked me." Koenma said as he thought back to what happened previously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why did you call me here, Koenma?" Yukina asked sweetly. "Well I wanted to show you my plan." Koenma said as he smirked and pulled something out of the closet. "Uh, don't you mean tell me your plan?" Yukina asked confused. "No I wanted to show you this." Koenma said as he showed her Botans outfit. "What- what is that?" Yukina asked as she stared at it bug eyed.  
  
  
  
"This is all I need for the plan. It's Botan's outfit. She is going to act as if she were a waitress at Demon Cafe and that's the outfit! Hiei will definitely notice her in this." Koenma said devishly. "Hiei will notice her alright, and so will everyone else in the Cafe!" Yukina told Koenma. "This plan is fool proof!" Koenma said as he smiled at himself for being so smart. "Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind for a plan..." Yukina said as she sat on the coach.  
  
  
  
"Koenma sir Yusuke and the others are coming." Koenma's ogre said as he left. "Quick go into that room over there, they mustn't know that you're here." Koenma said as he rushed to his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Here Yukina's in this room." Koenma said as he opened the door and Yukina stood up to greet Kurama. "Hello Kurama." Yukina said to him. "Hey Yukina." Kurama answered back. "Koenma I have some things to tell you." Yukina said as she walked towards him. "I don't think this is a good idea.." Yukina stated nervously. "I agree with Yukina." Kurama answered as he waited for Koenma's response.  
  
  
  
"But,..but this will get Hiei to notice her!" Koenma replied. "Yeah and it will get every other demon in the cafe will notice her too!" Kurama said. "I don't think Botan would even wear that!" Yukina told Koenma. "She is wearing it." Koenma said as he beamed with pride. "How did you get her to do it?" Yukina asked. "Well I told her it was for Spirit World, and it would be our advantage for her to come also." Koenma said.  
  
  
  
"I don't see how this will help, I mean it doesn't seem like much of a plan to me.." Kurama told Koenma. "Yeah, it won't work." Yukina told Koenma. "Just trust me on this one guys, I promise it will work!" Koenma said as he walked towards the others with Kurama and Yukina. They entered the room as if they had been talking about nothing important. "What took you guys so long?" Yusuke asked them annoyed.   
  
  
  
We were- Oh hey Yukina, your one true love is here." Kuwabara said as he rushed up to Yukina and held her hand as Yukina just smiled. Botan saw the look on Hiei's face when Kuwabara was holding Yukina's hand so she tried to distract him. "So Hiei ..... let's hope we get lots of information from the demons right?" Botan said as she jumped in front of him trying to block his view of Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever....." Hiei said as he walked away from Botan and started heading towards Kuwabara with and evil glint in his eye, and his hand on his sword. Kurama saw this and so did Yusuke, and Koenma. Koenma pushed his way right between Kuwabara and Yukina forcing Kuwabara to let go of Yukina's hand. "Uh, you know why Kurama and I left?" Koenma asked watching Hiei to make sure he didn't do anything.  
  
  
  
Botan caught on and replied. "Why did you and Kurama run off Koenma?" "Well Kurama needed to know where the bathroom was so I showed him-" Koenma said as he was cut off by Kuwabara. "But isn't the bathroom right over there?" Kuwabara said pointing to the door right next to them. 'Typical Kuwabara we were trying to help him not get killed by Hiei for touching Yukina,....does he want to die or something?" Yusuke said as thought as he sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Uh, that bathroom is broken." Yusuke said. "Yeah so anyway right after Kurama finished using the bathroom Yukina came and I was explaining the mission to her...That's why we took so long." Koenma finished. "So where is this Demon Cafe?" Kuwabara asked. "It's fifteen minutes from here. You guys get changed I'll tell you where it is after you are finished. They all walked into separate stalls and changed.  
  
  
  
Hiei just sat on the couch and waited for them to be finished. 'That baka has no idea how much he helped me... the look on Botan's face was priceless when he showed her that silly outfit. This is like the perfect torture for Botan...' Hiei said as he smirked. Yusuke came out first, then Kurama, and then Kuwabara. They all waited for Botan. Five minutes went by and she still wasn't finished. Then ten more minutes passed.  
  
  
  
"She should've been done already, let's go get her." Yusuke said as they all walked towards Botan's stall. "Come on Botan you've been in there long enough." Yusuke said as he knocked on the door. "I'm not coming out." Botan said sternly. "Come on Botan it can't be so bad.." Yukina answered sweetly. "Trust me it is." Botan answered back. "Botan you can't stay in there forever." Kuwabara said. They waited for her to reply but their was none.  
  
  
  
"Botan you have to c-" Kurama stated but was cut off by Hiei. "If you don't come out of the damn stall I'll break the door down." Hiei said. "And if he brakes that door then it's coming out of your paycheck." Koenma told Botan. As soon as she heard this she opened the door and came out. "Ok, just don't take off money from my pay-..... Wait a minute I don't even get payed!" Botan said.  
  
  
  
She tried to run back in the stall but Hiei had his hand on the door preventing her from going back inside. Just then everybody notice Botan in her outfit. Kuwabara stared in awe as his eyes practically popped out of his head. He managed to mouth the word "WoW." Kurama thought Botan looked great also but he didn't want to say anything since Hiei liked her, so he just acted normal.  
  
  
  
Yusuke looked the same as Kuwabara but he managed to mouth the words "Damn." Hiei looked at Botan and his eyes widened for about two seconds then he caught himself. He regained his composure blushed a bit then walked away. Kurama, Yukina, and Koenma all noticed this so they smiled to each other and followed Hiei. "Will you guys please stop staring at me..." Botan said as moved closer to them with something behind her back.  
  
  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you.." Botan said as she hit them both on the heads and dragged them to where everyone else went. When she got to the others she let go of them and they fell on the floor still unconscious. Everyone immediately looked at Botan. "What?...They were staring at me!" Botan said as they woke up. "Man Botan why did you freaking hit me on the head with your freaking oar?" Kuwabara said as he stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry did that hurt you guys?" Botan said as she put on an innocent face. "No shit it hurt." Yusuke said rubbing his head. "I think my head is permanently damaged..." Kuwabara said. "You better wish she had knocked some sense into you when she hit you with the oar." Hiei said as he smirked. "You know what H-" Kuwabara said as he got cut off by Kurama. "So what do we do in the Demon Cafe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well besides trying to find information on who's behind the riot, try to make trouble between them. Make them get mad at each other enough to kill. This should seriously cut down the numbers of the demons you'll have to fight." Koenma told them. "So where is Demon Cafe?" Botan asked. "Walk straight down that path, make a right when you come to the fork in the road and keep walking you can't miss it!" Koenma told them as they left.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye guys!" Yukina said as she waved at them and they all waved back. They walked down the path and when they came to the fork in the road they took a right. Botan was riding on her oar and everyone else was walking. "These clothes make me feel stupid, brown is definitely not my color." Yusuke said as he walked on. "Well at least none of you have to wear something small enough to be a bathing suit!" Botan said as she spotted the Demon Cafe and came off her oar.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Kurama said as they looked at the building. "I think I'll go through the back." Botan said as she walked ahead of them into the back. Hiei walked ahead of Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke. They all had lifeless expressions on their faces. When Hiei opened the door everyone immediately stopped recognizing them all. "Hey what are you guys doing here, do you have a death wish?" One demon said as they all stood up.  
  
Just then Botan walked in through the back to find everyone staring and Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "Calm down and watch." Hiei told them all. "Sit." Hiei commanded and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sat. Everyone around the room stared as they listened to everything Hiei told them to do. "Who is your master?" Hiei asked in a cocky voice with a smirk planted on his lips.  
  
"Master Hiei." They all answered lifelessly. "You see, they obey me now. I just got close to them so I could control them with my jagan. I never wanted to be good, I just did it so those three bakas would be out of my way. I figured instead of killing them I could use them for a more useful purpose....obeying me, and fighting on the demons side. They all think they're demons who obey me." Hiei said as he sat down. "Wow, that was a great idea Hiei I knew you wouldn't become good." One demon said as they all sat down.  
  
"Hey you must be the new waitress....you look better than all of the others here." One demon commented Botan as Hiei watched her. "Uh...thanks." Botan said as she walked away. "Waiter, with the blue hair. I have an order." A demon the table next to Hiei said. 'I hate being a waiter....' Botan thought as she walked over to them with a smile on her face. "I'd like to have a burger with flies." He said nonchantly.   
  
"Uh...did you just say a burger with flies?...Don't you mean fries?" Botan asked disgusted. "No I want the burger with flies, oh and extra blood." He told her as she left. Botan wrote down the order and went to the counter. She gave it to the cook and walked away. "Oh waitress!" Yusuke said in an annoying voice. Botan walked over to them. "What?" Botan asked Yusuke as he smirked.  
  
"I'd like a- Ouch! What did you do that for, do you want to mess up my head permanently?" Yusuke said annoyed. "Well I'm not going to be the only one who's going to do the work! You guys have to help to." Botan whispered to them. "She's right." Kurama said as he got up. "We should all split up and go to separate tables. Try to find enough info as possible without blowing up our spot." Hiei said as he stood up as well.  
  
"If anything Botan should be the one to get the most information." Yusuke said. "What do you mean by that?" Botan said to Yusuke. "Well you are the one in the "bathing suit" as you call it. And by the looks of it, the demons are liking you." Yusuke said as he looked around to see them all looking at her. "How would I get them to give me information?" Botan asked. "Just act sexy." Yusuke said which made everyone go bug eyed.   
  
"That was random....ehe...I -" Botan started as she was cut off by Yusuke. "Actually you probably won't even have do to anything but ask...you're outfit is enough for them to give you any information you want." Yusuke said as he got up. "Alright...." Botan said. "Waitress!" One of the demons said in their all too obnoxious voice. "They could call the other waitresses you know." Botan said annoyed. "But they like you." Yusuke said as he ducked from being hit by Botan again.  
  
Botan walked away to another table that was calling her and Hiei followed her. He didn't trust the demons here if they figured out she was Botan, they'd kill her because they were looking for her. Kurama walked over to a table, and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei moved to a table that was close to Botan's so he could keep an eye on her. "Um...do you know anything about the invasion on spirit world?" Botan asked sweetly as she put on her cutest, most innocent smile.  
  
"All us strong big demons are going to go to Spirit World sometime next week. Koenma won't know what hit him, when he looks out the window and sees all of us at his door. Haha...serves him right he should've just quit when we told him to." He said as he told her his order. "Thanks!" Botan said as she flashed a smile his way and walked away. She gave his order to the cook and went to tell the others the news.   
  
The first person she saw was Hiei so she ran up to the table he was at. "Uh, Hiei didn't you want me to take your order?" Botan said as she looked at him. "Oh, yeah." Hiei said as he got up and walked into the hall where no one was. "Ok one demon said that they were going to all go to Spirit World sometime next week! Most of them that are going to be doi-" Botan said as she got cut off because Hiei's hand was on her mouth.  
  
"Shh, do you want them all to hear you?" Hiei said as he moved his hand from her mouth. "Sorry. Well most of the demons that are going to be in the riot to take over Spirit World are here, this is like a little more than half of them. If we can get them to start fighting you guys won't have to fight that much." Botan said as someone called for her. "Ok go tell the others I got to get this order." Botan said as she ran off.  
  
Hiei went and told them, then they each went back to their own tables. Yusuke sat down next to a bunch of demons who were playing cards. "Hey fellas. would you deal me in?" Yusuke said as he sat down. They gave him cards and he began to play listening to them talk about Spirit World. "I can't wait to destroy Spirit World, I want to kill that stupid Koenma." One demon said. "Yeah, and I'll take that stupid binkie away from him before you kill him, to see if he cries!" One demon said as they all started laughing.  
  
  
  
Kuwabara sat at a table where they were all eating. "Hey mind if I join guys?" Kuwabara asked. "Why not? You're with Hiei so I guess it's ok." A demon said as Kuwabara sat down. One of the waitresses gave him a plate of food, and despite the look of it he ate it. "Hey this is pretty good what is it?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh that's my favorite demon liver, and slugs." A demon with horns said as Kuwabara spit out his food in a napkin and gave the plate to the demon.  
  
"Mind if I sat here." Kurama asked as he sat down. "No, it's fine with us." One of the demons said as they talked about Spirit World. "I liked you better when you were Youko." One demon said as he watched Kurama. 'Be mean, be mean.' Kurama coached himself. "Well that's just your dern fault, because Youko isn't coming back, Kurama is here to stay!" Kurama said as he watched them uncertain if he sounded mean or not. "You got spunk Kurama." One of the demons told him. "Did he just say dern?" A demon whispered to another as he shrugged.  
  
Hiei sat down next to a bunch of demons who were also talking about Spirit World . "I'm sitting here ok?" Hiei told them as hie sat down not caring if they objected or not. "Hiei, that was a genius plan you made! Koenma would've never guessed that in the end you were still bad!" A demon said in amazement. "Yeah, I know." Hiei said to them as he smirked. "Oh, Hiei is this your order?" Botan asked as she put a piece of paper in Hiei's face.  
  
He read it and it said 'Start Making Trouble!'. "Yeah that was my order." Hiei said to Botan as she left. *~Listen up we need to start making trouble before they realize you guys are fakes.~* Hiei told everyone through telepathy. "Hey, you see that demon over there?" Botan said as she pointed to the table where five demons were. "They said they could beat up your table without breaking a sweat! Are you gonna let him talk to you that way?" Botan asked as the demon got up.  
  
"No way they're mine!" The demon said as he got up along with the rest of his table. They walked up to the table and started a death match. "You see those guys over there?" Yusuke said to everyone in his table as they finished playing cards. "They said that you guys are the worst card players in the world, they even said that your playing skills are even worse than your fighting skills! Are you going to let them talk trash about you behind your backs? They should pay with their lives!" Yusuke said as they got up and started to fight as well.  
  
"Hey guys that table across from us said that all you guys do is eat, eat and more eat. They said that if you didn't have the demon look they would think you were baka ningens! They also said you were puny." Kuwabara told them as he pointed to a table where everyone was laughing. "The nerve of them calling you ningens." Kuwabara said as added emphasis to the word ningen. "Come on guys lets go get them." The leader of the table said as they walked over to the table.  
  
Kurama saw that everyone was starting a fight so he decided it was time for his table to start fighting as well. "I don't mean to be a brown noser or anything but I heard the other tables talking." Kurama said quietly so they could only hear him. "What is it?" One demon asked him. "They said that this table wasn't strong enough to fight during the riot, they said you guys were getting soft and they would finish you off during the riot." Kurama said as he pointed to one of the tables that weren't fighting. "What? They want to get rid of us? Well, we'll just have to get rid of them first!" He said as he got up with the others.  
  
Hiei walked watched his table and they were all staring at the fighting. "You guys know that they all were talking about you guys?" Hiei said as he smirked. "What?" A they all said as they waited for Hiei to speak. "That table was talking about you. They said whoever is starting this whole riot wanted to make you guys the generals of the team. That table was jealous of you guys and want your spots so they want to kill you off before you can be awarded." Hiei said as his table got up and went after the other table.  
  
In every direction you looked you would see fighting. Tables, windows, chairs, everything in sight was broken. Many demons were already dead, and many were still fighting each other. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei would help fight with their tables. This would help them kill off more demons. Once in a while when nobody was looking they would be able to also kill off demons from their own tables. (its like survival of the fittest! LoL)  
  
Botan was trying to find the others but everywhere she looked she found demons fighting. Hiei was fighting and realized they had lost Botan. He sent out a telepathic message asking if she was with the others. ~*Where is Bo- the ferry onna? She's not with me.~* Hiei asked not wanting to say her name as if he cared for her. Every answer he got back was either no, or I thought she was with you.  
  
Botan was searching in vain, everywhere she went there was no sign of Hiei or the others. 'I hope they didn't leave me!...no they wouldn't do that...they couldn't forget me! They must be here somewhere fighting......I just haven't been looking hard enough..' Botan thought as she went through the endless maze of fighting demons. Just then one demon tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her so she could hear him.  
  
"I figured out who you are." He said as her eyes widened in shock. Botan quickly materialized her oar and hit him on the head making him yell in pain. No one did anything because they thought he was fighting someone else not being attacked with an oar. Before anyone could see she put away her oar. "Aren't you Suzaka's sister?" The demon said shakily as he fell. 'Oops...he thought I was someone else not a ferry girl...eheh..' Botan thought as she walked away shakily.  
  
"He might not have known who you are but I really do! Ferry girl." A demon said as he lifted Botan off the ground, hands around her arms. "I don't know how a ferry girl go here but, I should kill you know before you give Koenma information." *~Botan where are you?~* Hiei asked her. ~*Hiei, thank Kami help me!!! I'm near the counter and this demons going to kill me!~*Botan cried.  
  
Hiei ran through pushing threw the demons that were in his way. He wasn't watching where he was going and one of the demons punched him purposely. "Damn it, I don't have the time for this!" Hiei said as he rushed towards the demon and killed him with his sword. 'Hiei please come quick!' Botan thought as she saw spirit energy form in the demons hand, it got bigger and bigger by the millisecond. Hiei saw Botan and rushed over to her.  
  
"Now, you're going to die!" The demon said as he dropped Botan and threw the ball towards her. Botan tried to move but she couldn't. The ball was too fast and it was inches away from her. She closed her eyes as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She waited to feel the spirit energy hit her body, but it didn't. Botan opened her eyes to find Hiei right in front of her hands outstretched.  
  
He swiftly struck the demon several times with his sword killing him. "Hiei.." Botan said to herself as she got up. He turned around to see if she was ok. "Are you ok?" Hiei asked her as she nodded yes. Hiei's blue tank top was torn right around his stomach, were he got hit with th energy ball. Botan looked at Hiei's wound and she almost shrieked at the site of the blood trickling down.  
  
"Hiei, you shouldn't have." Botan said as she looked at him. "I know." Hiei said as he smirked. His knees shook slightly because of his wound. The energy ball was huge and Hiei wasn't even prepared to take the shot, but he did anyway. Botan put her hands over Hiei's stomach and a blue light came out of it. "Is that you're healing crap?" Hiei asked her as he started to feel better.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" Botan asked him as she started to feel a little weaker. "The first time I met you, you were trying to close Keiko's extra eye by using your healing powers. I also remember it drains your energy if you use it. You don't have to do that you know." Hiei told her. "I know I don't, but I want to." Botan said as she smiled. "Aww how sweet!" Yusuke said as he wiped a fake tear from his eyes, and Kuwabara clapped.  
  
"It was just like a t.v show, only you guys weren't acting!" Kuwabara said as he laughed. Botan finished healing Hiei and they looked around the place. It looked as if a tornado had hit. "Hiei, since I just healed you how about you call off your vow to torture me?" Botan said as she smiled. "No, I just saved you so we're even on that I'm still going to find other ways to torture you, I haven't forgot.  
  
"Different ways of torture....or is it flirting?" Yusuke asked as he smirked at Hiei. "No you baka, it's not flirting, it's torture." Hiei said smartly. "But are you doing it to torture her, or get closer?" Kuwabara said as he grinned. (Oh my gosh Kuwabara actually said something smart!) Hiei didn't say anything it looked as if he were lost in thought. 'The baka actually made some sense....I don't even know why I'm still torturing her...' Hiei thought.  
  
  
  
"Hiei and Botan sitting in a tree kissing, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes-OW!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in union as Botan hit them with her oar and Hiei snapped out of his thoughts. "Damn it Botan, would you stop trying to permanently damage my freaking head?" Kuwabara said. "Shit, that hurt, but I guess Kuwabara deserved it." Yusuke said as he got up.   
  
  
  
"Let's go." Kurama said as he went outside the door, or what was remaining of the door. They all followed him and went back to Spirit World. When they entered Koenma greeted them happily. "You guys did great!" Koenma said as he smiled graciously. "How- how did you know?" Yusuke asked. "I watched you guys on the screen." Koenma said with a smirk. "Now the threat is half as deadly, you all have significantly reduced the number of demons against us." Koenma said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, the demons said that they were going to attack sometime next week, but there will be so little left of them we won't have to worry now!" Botan said in delight. "Actually we should still be careful.... we don't know who is causing all this trouble, he must be powerful to influence so many demons." Koenma answered seriously. "Yeah, but for now I'm just glad that we beat so many of them up!" Yusuke said happily.  
  
  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Botan said happily. "Party great!" Kuwabara said happily. "When is it?" Koenma asked. "Tomorrow, at Genkai's place." Botan said. "We have a lot of planning to do!" Botan said happily as she smiled with delight. "Come on Hiei, let's go home." Botan said as she walked away. Don't you want to changed first?" Hiei asked her as he smirked.  
  
  
  
"Eheh...oh yeah." Botan said as she went to the stalls and changed followed by the others. Everyone went in their stalls but Kurama. Hiei was sitting on the couch so Kurama decided to talk to Koenma for a while. "I saw when Hiei saved Botan. The look on his face it was priceless! He looked so determined to save her." Koenma said with a sigh. "Yeah." Kurama said . "Just think when they are married it will be all thanks to us!" Koenma said as he smiled.   
  
  
  
"Don't get too proud of yourself Koenma. We can't actually get them together,...all we are doing is leading the way." Kurama told him as he went inside one of the stalls to change. "Hiei owes me big time for this one.." Koenma said to himself. "Owe you for what?" Hiei said as he smirked. "Eheheh...nothing..." Koenma said as he waited for the others to get out.  
  
They all came out and Botan was especially happy.   
  
Number one there was going to be a party, and number two she wasn't wearing that outfit anymore. "Well I'll see you guys later for the party!" Botan said as she waved goodbye. "Bye Botan, bye Hiei!" They all said as they left for Genkais. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke left too leaving Koenma to finish up his paperwork. Since he was watching them at Demon Cafe he didn't do any of it. He walked into his room to loads upon loads of different papers. "Oh gosh, how will I ever finish this?" Koenma said as he sighed and went to his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Those fools!" A dark shadow draped in darkness said as he pounded his fists on the chair. "Damn them, they shouldn't have done that. Those foolish demons meant nothing to me....I'm sure I can beat them on my own! All they managed to do was get me mad.... and nobody likes it when I get mad!" The shadow said as his eyes glowed from yellow to red. "Master.... all the demons have been killed at the -" One feeble demon said to him.  
  
"I know you fool.... don't you think I would know something like this?" He answered rudely. "What should we do?" He asked nervously. "When the time is right we will strike. As for that Botan girl, have her kidnaped by tomorrow. If she isn't here by twelve midnight tomorrow, someone is getting punished." He answered as the demon went away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yay!!! I managed to finish another chapter!!! LoL!! Please review and tell me if ya have any suggestions!!! Please don't flame because you don't like the Hiei/Botan pairing...... If you are going to flame at least have a good reason....... Well I gotta go review plz!!!! Lata all you Hiei/Botan people!!!~~~  
  
MystiKoorime 


	7. The Party!

Different Ways Of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu HaKuShO!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Party!  
  
Botan and Hiei arrived home safe and sound. It was late and Genkai, and Yukina were fast asleep. They were both tired from the days work so they went to bed. 'We are going to have so much fun at the party!...We should go shopping for a few things.' Botan thought as she drifted off to a well earned sleep. 'A party, hn, that's the most foolish thing ningens have ever done. They are so pointless.' Hiei thought as he went to sleep as well.  
  
They both woke up to the smell of breakfast that Yukina had been cooking. Genkai was in the kitchen with her talking. Botan brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and walked into the kitchen. "Genkai, I completely forgot to ask you. I told everyone we could have a party here, and I was wondering if it was ok. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." Botan said as she smiled. "Don't worry its ok, of course it's fine with me." Genkai said as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Thanks!" Botan said as she sat down, soon followed by Hiei. "Yukina, do you want to go shopping with me. We need lots of stuff for the party!" Botan said happily. "Sure I'd love to come. I've never been to a mall before, I heard it was great!" Yukina said as she put the breakfast on the table. "Great, I'm sure you'll like it there!" Botan replied. They all ate and went to their separate rooms to change. Botan came out wearing some jeans, and a light blue shirt.   
  
Yukina was wearing some dark blue pants and a matching top. Botan gave it to her since it was small for her, and Yukina needed some clothes, other than a kimono. Botan walked over to Hiei's door and knocked on it. "Come in." Hiei said. Botan walked in and he was shirtless. She thought he was fully clothed and hadn't expected him to be shirtless. 'Pull it together Botan... you've seen him shirtless before.... wow he has a six pack...no no bad thoughts bad thoughts...' Botan scolded herself.   
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked. "Well.... I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us." Botan said cheerfully trying to forget he was shirtless. "No." Hiei said blankly. "Oh come on please!" Botan said as she walked closer to him. "No." Hiei replied sternly. "Come on! What if something happens to us?...It will be all your fault! You don't want to live with that guilt now do you?" Botan said. She knew it wouldn't work on him, but she tried anyway.  
  
'I forgot I was supposed to protect her... the demons were after her also...I guess I can go.' Hiei thought as he stood up. "Alright fine, but don't take too long." Hiei replied. "Oh thank you!" Botan said as she hugged him and before he could say anything he ran out of the room. Hiei put on his tank top and then his cloak over it. He came out of the room to see Yukina and Botan talking and laughing. Botan turned around to look at Hiei and walked over to him.  
  
"Hiei you can't wear that to the mall silly!" Botan said as she pointed at his cloak. "Why not." Hiei said as he watched her. "Because people will think you're weird and stare at you all day!" Botan said as laughed. "So, I don't care what those worthless bakas think, say, or do." Hiei said. "Well, I for one don't want people staring at us everywhere we go." Botan answered. "Ugh, whatever." Hiei said as he took it off and put it in his room. "There you look much cuter now." Botan said as she blushed slightly and walked out of the door. Yukina heard the remark she made and giggled to herself as she walked out of the door.  
  
'I hope Hiei didn't notice what I just said...' Botan said as she continued to walk outside with Yukina. 'Did she just say I was.... cute?!' Hiei thought in disgust as he shrugged it off. They all walked to the mall and entered. It was crowded with people and different kinds of stores. "We need napkins, paper cups, plates, spoons, forks, knifes, food, beverages, deserts, and clothes." Botan said. "Wait a minute." Hiei said as he stopped Botan.  
  
  
  
"What?" Botan asked. "Clothes for you and Yukina right?" Hiei asked as he watched her puzzled. "For you too, silly!" Botan said as she walked on followed by Yukina and a koorime shaking his head. Far ahead Hiei saw Keiko and Yusuke walking towards them. Yusuke face looked as if he were living in a world filled with agony, while Keiko was dragging him everywhere with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Damn..." Hiei said not wanting Yusuke to see him with Botan in a ningen mall no less. "What is it?" Botan asked as she looked to where Hiei was looking. "Keiko?...Keiko over here!" Botan said as Yusuke and Keiko came towards her. "Damn it, why did you have to do that Botan!" Hiei asked her as they came to Botan. "Do what?" Botan asked as she was interrupted by Yusuke. "Ahaha Hiei you're being dragged by Botan to the mall too! That's hilarious!" Yusuke said as he laughed. Keiko hit him in the face for being rude and Hiei laughed .  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you're in the same situation that I'm in, except I don't get hit by a girl every five seconds." Hiei said as he glared at Yusuke, and he stopped laughing immediately. "I'm here to buy clothes, and stuff for the party. I have lots of things to buy!" Botan said with delight. "I was on my way to buy clothes too, do you want to go with me?" Keiko asked. "Well, I was going to shop for the party things first since it was the hardest." Botan told Keiko.  
  
"How about I go with Keiko, and you and Hiei look for the foods?" Yukina asked. 'That will leave them alone, and they could possibly get closer...' Yukina thought. "That's a great idea! Meet back at the door in two hours." Botan said as she walked away followed by Hiei. They entered a food store and Botan went through all the aisles searching for something that they needed. She found plates, cups, spoons, knives, forks, napkins, hot dogs, hot dog bread, hamburgers, hamburger bread, chicken, all kinds of chips, and lots of soda bottles.  
  
They walked to lines and they were long! "Can't we just skip these people and go?" Hiei said annoyed of waiting. "No, we can't skip all these people they were here before us." Botan said as she pushed the cart forward. "Wow the line is really long." Botan said as she waited. Finally it was their turn and Botan handed the cashier the money. Someone put all their foods in the bags and they walked away. "Hey, miss! Come back here you! Stop her!" The cashier told the guards.  
  
Before Botan could reach the door she was stopped by two huge guards. "Eheh....what did I do wrong?" Botan asked as Hiei went in front of here thinking they would do something to her. "Miss, you forgot you're money. You gave me a hundred dollar bill, here's your change." He said as he went back to the cashier desk. "Thanks..." Botan said feeling embarrassed as she walked out of the store. Botan walked past many stores until she found the right one.   
  
"Come on let's go find some clothes for the party!" Botan said as she walked into a store practically dragging Hiei. "I think I'm going to wear these jeans so now I need a new top to match it!" Botan said as she searched the racks. "Oh joy." Hiei said sarcastically as he followed her. Botan managed to find a simple black short sleeved top with a rhinestone B in the left corner. "Now something for you to wear Hiei." Botan said as she went to the boys section of the store.  
  
"I don't want clothes. I'm not even going to be at the party, I'll be in my room." Hiei told her as she stopped. "Eh, what did you just say?" Botan said as she walked over to Hiei. "I said I'm not coming to the party, I'll be in my room." Hiei told her. "Come on, it will be fun!" Botan pleaded. "Fun? Ningen parties are pointless." Hiei answered. "Trust me you'll have a good time, you don't even have to do anything." Botan said.  
  
"What's the point if I won't do anything?" Hiei asked her. "Just come please, Hiei." Botan said as she put on the face that she knew no one could resist. 'Does she think she can change my decision based upon her face? Well it's not working...ok maybe it is....kinda.' Hiei thought as he watched her. "Oh alright...... only if you will shut up, and not buy me any clothes." Hiei said as he sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm actually going soft...wait...no I can't possibly be going soft....' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Deal." Botan said as she went to go pay for the top. Then exited the store with bags in their hands, with twenty minutes to spare. "Since you're coming to the party, I think I'll buy you a treat." Botan said as they walked to an ice cream shop and Hiei's eyes widened in happiness. "Sweet snow...er I mean ice cream." Hiei said as he sat down at a table with all the bags. Botan came back with two vanilla cones. Botan watched as Hiei devoured all of his ice cream in a matter of moments. 'He looks so cute when he's eating ice cream ..... oh kami did I just say Hiei looks...cute?... This is the second time I've said it today!' Bota thought as she watched Hiei. Botan finished her ice cream, then they waited for Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina at the front of the mall.  
  
  
  
"Hiei, what are you wearing for the party?" Botan asked. "My pants, and my cloak." Hiei said. "Why don't you just wear that?" Botan asked. "Because I don't feel like it." Hiei answered. "Forget it." Botan said as she looked at her watch and tapped her foot. "Oh, Kurama said he would get the pizza and the ice cream." Botan told Hiei as she watched everyone come towards them. "See you at the party...what time should we come?" Yusuke asked. "Around five I guess." Botan answered as they left.  
  
"So, did you get a lot of good clothing?" Botan asked Yukina. "Yes, I have so much it will last me forever!" Yukina said as she showed Botan the bags filled with clothes. "Cool." Botan said as they walked on towards Genkai's temple. "I can't wait for the party it's going to be so exciting!" Botan told Yukina. "This will be my very first party, I'm sure it will be great." Yukina said. "Yeah, it will be." Botan answered as she smiled.  
  
Today was a perfect day for a party. No rain, just sun all day until about eight when the sun sets. Nothing could ruin today for Botan, it was going to be perfect. Or so she thought. They reached Genkai's temple and it was already two thirty. The party was going to be outside so they decided to set everything up. Hiei brought the tables outside, while Botan brought the chairs (those light plastic chairs) and Yukina bought the napkins, plates, spoons, knives, forks, cups, and napkins outside.  
  
When everything was set up it was three thirty. They decided to shower and then start cooking the food. There were two bathrooms. One on the side where Genkai and Yukina's room was, and one where Hiei and Botan's room was. Hiei decided to shower first so Botan was in her room thinking. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Hiei. Here every thought was of him and it was confusing her.  
  
'Hiei, what have you done to me..... No matter what I'm always thinking of you and wanting to be near you....' Botan thought as she heard Hiei come out of the bathroom. She went in and put let the water run hot. She loved taking hot showers. She felt as if she could scrub all her worries away in the shower. She could forget about all the complicated feelings she had for Hiei, and what was going on in Spirit World.  
  
Botan came out of the shower and changed into her clothes for the party. Genkai and Yukina weren't ready to cook yet so she decided to walk around the temple until they were. She walked past Hiei's room and he was lying on the bed in deep thought as she had been previously in her room. 'Botan, what are you doing to me?....I've never had feelings like this before, and I don't know what they are...' Hiei thought.  
  
Botan cautiously walked into his room trying not to make a sound. His eyes were opened and he was looking up to the ceiling. "Thinking of something, Hiei?" Botan asked startling him. As soon as she said this Hiei was sitting up on the bed. "When did you get in here?" Hiei asked bewildered. "Just now, I was waiting for Genkai and Yukina to come out of their rooms, so I decided to come here. "Oh." Hiei said as he looked down.  
  
"So, what were you thinking of?" Botan asked curiously. "None of your business." Hiei said not wanting her to know he was thinking about her. "I was just asking.." Botan said as she sat on the bed. "You looked like you were upset when you were thinking, is there anything I can do?" Botan asked nicely. "No... it's nothing....it's just that I..." Hiei said as he looked into Botan's purple(or pink) orbs. Just then he realised how close they really were. They were close, close enough to kiss.  
  
They started going closer, and closer. Botan closed her eyes, as they got closer and closer they forgot everything. It was just here and now. Just as they were about to fill the little gap that was inbetween them they heard the door open. They moved away from each other and jerked up as fast as they could. "I'm sorry, if I was interrupting something." Genkai said as she quickly left with a smirk on her face. Yukina saw this and followed Genkai. "What are you smirking at?" Yukina asked. "Nothing." Genkai said as she tried to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"I know something happened just tell me." Yukina said. "Alright, I was looking to find Botan to tell her we were going to start cooking. I checked Hiei's room just incase she might have been there. When I opened the door they were just about to kiss, I'm sure of it. Once they heard the door open they jerked away form each other wide eyed and tried to act like nothing was going to happen." Genkai explained to Yukina. "This is great! I have to tell Kurama, and Koenma!" Yukina said outloud.  
  
"What?" Genkai asked. "Well, Kurama, Koenma, and I have been trying to get Botan and Hiei together. That way Botan wouldn't be so lonely and Hiei would open up a bit more. We're trying to keep it secret because Yusuke, and Kuwabara wouldn't take it seriously. We've been trying to get them together ever since they stayed at the temple. Do you want to help us?" Yukina asked. "Sure, I guess." Genkai replied as she walked back into the kitchen.   
  
Botan walked out of Hiei's room flustered and walked into the kitchen. 'What the hell was I doing?...' Hiei asked himself as he dropped on the bed. 'I wasn't thinking properly..... I mean me and the ferry girl? That's crazy, isn't it?' Hiei thought to himself. The part that was killing him the most was that he actually wanted to kiss her. He wondered what would happen if they had kissed. "Damn it, what the heck is going on with me...." Hiei said to himself.   
  
'What was I doing... I shouldn't have done that, and Genkai almost or probably did see!' Botan thought as she tried to calm herself down. 'Me and Hiei?.....That's preposterous. I wasn't thinking clearly, I acted without thinking about the situation first. I mean I can't have a crush on Hiei. That's crazy, isn't it?... I wonder what would've happened if we had kissed.' Botan thought. Part of her wanted to kiss him also and she couldn't explain why.   
  
Botan found that Genkai and Yukina were already working on the foods. Botan decided she would put the snacks on the tables outside. She took the bags of chips and put them on the table. Then she took the sodas from the fridge and put it on the tables as well. She looked at her watch and it was four forty five. She went back inside her room, and waited for everyone to come. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara arrived first. Then Koenma, and Kurama came with the ice cream and pizza.  
  
Genkai and Yukina came outside with the food and they placed it on the table. "Kurama, Koenma you guys can come inside with the food." Yukina said as they followed her. "What's up?" Koenma asked. "Well Genkai walked into Hiei's room to see if Botan was there and she was. They were just about to kiss but when they heard the door open they stopped and avoided each other ever since." Yukina said with delight. "Wow they were so close." Kurama said.   
  
  
  
"Well, we'll try to get them together using this party." Koenma said as they all walked out. Finally Hiei came out of his room when he heard everyone outside followed by Botan. Hiei wasn't wearing the cloak, he was wearing his black pants, and his blue top. "Finally you're out of your room." Kuwabara said. "Yeah, what took you so long were you making out with Botan or something." Yusuke asked.  
  
Genkai, Yukina, Kurama, and Koenma stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, while Botan and Hiei looked at the ground and just blushed. "What? Why is everyone so quiet were you guys really making out behind our backs or something?" Yusuke asked as a wide grin was on his face. "Don't be stupid, baka." Hiei covered as he walked over to one of the seats. Koenma saw this took the seat Hiei was going to get causing him to sit at the chair on the end. Botan decided to sit down as well but Yukina sat in the chair she was going to sit in so she was forced to sit in the chair next to Hiei.  
  
Botan and Hiei kept on sending glances towards eachother, which of course was noticed by either Genkai, Kurama, Yukina, or Koenma. 'Don't be silly Botan he probably already forgot about the kiss... I mean it was just a silly kiss...' Botan thought. 'Say something Hiei! She might think you're thinking about the.....kiss.... I bet she already forgot about it ..... It's not like we've never kissed before.....there was the school- oh kami now am I keeping track of the time we kissed?' Hiei thought in disgust. "So...." They both said in unison causing them both to blush.   
  
"I was thinking maybe we could put the last few minutes of our lives behind us?..." Botan told Hiei as he nodded. "Yeah... me too." Hiei answered. Though they both knew they would never forget what happened they tried to get it out of their minds. "So, you're not wearing your cloak... how come?" Botan asked wondering why he decided to change out of it. "It was too hot." Hiei answered. "Oh, I see." Botan answered back. The real reason he didn't wear his cloack was because Botan didn't want him too, even if we wouldn't admit it himself. It was the real reason.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" Kuwabara asked. "Spin the Bottle." Yusuke said as he grabbed one of the empty bottles from the table. "Yeah, great idea Urameshi." Kuwabara said as they sat in a circle. "I'm not playing." Hiei said sternly. "If you don't play you can't get sweet snow..." Kurama said aloud. "Alright fine." Hiei said reluctantly. "I don't think I'll play..." Kurama said as he got up to sit where everyone else that wasn't playing sat. "Oh no, if I have to play so do you!" Hiei said as he pulled Kurama back down.  
  
The circle was Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko sat on the other side of Kurama. That put Botan right opposite of Hiei. Keiko spun first despite her efforts to say no. 'This is perfect.' Hiei thought as he used his powers to make the bottle land on Yusuke. "Oh man!" Yusuke said nervously. "You have to kiss that's the rules!" Botan said. "Fine." Yusuke said as he and Keiko kissed very quickly. "You're turn Botan." Yusuke said as he gave the bottle to her.   
  
'It can't land on me...who should I make it land on..?' Hiei thought. As much as he didn't want to admit it he wanted to kiss her, and he didn't want anyone else to kiss her if it landed on one of the others. 'No, it can't land on the kitsune.... no not the baka either...no not the spirit detective.... and obviously not the other baka onna...hmm who should it land on?!' Hiei thought. "Hope it lands on Hiei." Koenma whispered to Yukina and Genkai. Botan spun the bottle and Hiei started to move it using his telekinetic powers. The only problem was he couldn't decide who to land it on.  
  
He couldn't concentrate so the bottle landed pointing right towards him. "Hahah the bottle landed on shrimp! I knew it would!" Kuwabara said obnoxiously as he and Yusuke laughed. They all began chanting kiss, kiss, to Botan and Hiei. "But, that's not fair I didn't mean for the bottle to land on me when I moved it!" Hiei said out loud by accident. "So you have been moving the bottle with your powers?" Yusuke said. "Well, it's your fault you have to kiss Botan now.... it must have been fate!." Kurama said with a smile on his face. "Fate?... you wish kitsune." Hiei said in disgust.  
  
Yukina, and Koenma were looking at them wide eyed with smiles on their lips, and Genkai was just smirking. Botan and Hiei reluctantly inched forward. They closed their eyes and kissed in front of all of them. After a few seconds they pulled apart. 'That. was great...I can't believe I actually enjoyed that...' Botan said with a stunned look on her face. 'That felt good- what the heck no it didn't!' Hiei scolded himself.  
  
"I think you guys should eat now, before the food gets cold." Genkai said as they all rushed to the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first ones at the table and they started devouring everything in site. Keiko slapped her hand to her forehead as she said "Embarrassing.." Everyone else sat down and ate like civilized people, and demons. "Damn flies..shot gun!" Yusuke yelled as he killed all the flies that were around the table.   
  
"That was weird...but at least it got rid off all those annoying flies!" Kuwabara said as he continued eating. Everyone watched them with wide eyes as they sweatdropped, they decided to shrug it off and eat as well.After they all ate Hiei went inside to go get the ice cream. Just then a vortex was created right next to the table. "Hey guys what's that?" Kuwabara asked as they all turned to the direction he was pointing in. "That's a warp hole!" Koenma said as they all got up from the table in fear of what might come out.  
  
A man dressed in a magician suit appeared out of the vortex. "I'm so sorry to ruin your little party." He said as he laughed like a maniac. Yusuke was behind him and caught him off guard by punching him and knocking him to the ground. "You fool did you think that actually hurt?" He answered as he ran up to Botan as fast as he could catching everyone off guard. He tripped her and she fell on the ground on her hands and knees.   
  
Before she could get up he spread open his arms and a white mist came out. "Botan move!" Koenma said. "I...- I can't move!" Botan said as she felt paralyzed, and glued to the ground. She tried her best to move but it was a worthless effort. He then spread his arms out and everyone became paralyzed. He moved back so he was facing Botan. He put his hand on her chin but she shrugged it off. "Feisty are you?" He said as he put his hand back.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Yusuke said as he tried to move even though he knew he couldn't. "I don't see why he wants to get rid of you first, you're too pretty to die...but I guess beauty doesn't matter in this war." He told her hands still on her chin. "Who's this 'he' you keep on talking about?" Kurama asked. "You'll learn soon enough!" He answered back. Just then Hiei came out and saw what was happening. He waved his hands and Botan could stand again. She tried to run but she looked down and she was slowly dissapearing.  
  
"Botan!" Yukina and Keiko shrieked. Hiei ran over to her but it was too late she had already disappeared. The magician created another vortex and jumped inside. Then filled with rage Hiei jumped inside the portal and tackled the magician. Holding him by his collar Hiei asked "What did you do to her?" "You'll find her soon enough." He said as he pointed down to the endless abyss of darkness.  
  
They fell down and Hiei landed in a cage right next to Botan, while the magician landed on his feet out of the cave. "Are you ok?" Hiei asked her as she nodded yes. "What are you planning to do with us?" Botan asked. "Well I was going to kill you but since he stepped in I'll have to kill you both." He said as he left inside another room. "He must be fool, I could break through this cage no sweat." Hiei said as he tried to break the cage but it wouldn't. Then he tried to cut it with his sword but it didn't even get a scratch.  
  
"It's a strong cage....." Hiei said to Botan. "Hey look those must be the keys, can't you get them with your telekinetic powers?" Botan asked as Hiei nodded. "It's not working." Hiei said as he turned towards Botan. "Oh by the way I forgot to tell you the cage is protected against magic, and spirit energy. The only way it can be opened is the keys. So in other words you guys are stuck in here until I decide to kill you off!" He said as he left the room once again. "How are we going to get out of this one." Botan said as she sat down.  
  
"Don't be pathetic onna, we'll get through this somehow." Hiei said as he started thinking of possible ways to get out. Every time he drew a blank, he couldn't figure out what to do. "What are we going to do..." Hiei said to himself in a barely audible voice.  
  
******************************  
  
"Oh my gosh were did they go?" Yukina said as she watched everyone. "They could have gone anywhere!" Kurama said. "Well at least Botan's not by herself, she's safe with Hiei." Keiko said as she watched Yusuke. "Yusuke why are you smiling two of your friends just got sucked to who knows where!" Keiko said. "Because I know where they got sucked into!" Yusuke said as he smiled at himself for being so smart.  
  
"How do you know where they are?" Genkai asked. "The first time I punched that magician guy I placed a Spirit Bug on him. Did you guys really think I wouldn't do something smart incase he was powerful? I did it just incase we couldn't beat him. Anyway the spirit bug is something Botan gave me a long time ago. It-" Yusuke said as he got cut off by Koenma. "It tracks your spirit energy onto a little map, you have it don't you?" Koenma asked Yusuke. "Of course I do...it's in my pocket...er...no it's in the other pocket..." Yusuke said as he searched for it. "Were doomed!" Kuwabara said as they watched Yusuke frantically search for the map.  
  
"Oh I found it!" Yusuke said as he pulled it out. "Don't worry Hiei, and Botan Yusuke is here to save the day!" Yusuke said as he followed the route on the map. "Oh brother..." Koenma said as they followed Yusuke.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
"I wonder where that lunatic went." Botan said as she looked at Hiei. "Who cares." Hiei said annoyed that he was trapped here. "It's up to the others to find us now, there's nothing we can do..." Botan said as she sighed. "Shhh..." Hiei told Botan as she became quiet. Hiei was listening in to the conversation the magician was having with another demon. "So, he said we will invade Spirit World tomorrow.." The magician asked. "Yes, the riot will start tomorrow, they won't know what hit them .... oh the master said to kill off the ferry onna before you kill anyone else. He's particularly set on killing her." The demon said as he disappeared.   
  
"Oh no.." Botan said as her eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry nothings going to happen to you since I'm here." Hiei told her. "Thanks..." Botan said as she felt safe again. "They're going to start the riot tomorrow." Hiei told Botan. "At least we know, now we can do something to stop it, if we get out of here alive." Botan said. "We'll get out alive.." Hiei told her reassuringly. "So what do we do now?" Botan said as she walked over to Hiei and sat down. "Try and get that key without using magic." Hiei told her. "Can you summon your oar?" He asked. "Yes... but why?" Botan asked confused.  
  
"Summon it quick!" Hiei said as Botan materialized her oar. "Give it to me." Hiei said as she handed him the oar. Hiei then walked up to the edge of the cage where the bars where and stuck his hand(with the oar) through. The oar was long enough to reach the keys. Hiei knocked the keys over and using the oar brought them inside the cage. "Oh you did it Hiei!" Botan said as she hugged him out of happiness. "Don't do that." Hiei said as Botan let go.  
  
Botan picked up the keys and started to try each one on the lock. One by one she put each key in the lock and turned it but it wouldn't open. "It's not working." Botan said with a hint of despair in her voice. "What?... Let me see those keys." Hiei said as he took the keys and tried to open the lock. Each key he tried failed. Just then the magician walked out and saw them frantically trying to get one of the keys to open the lock. Botan quickly took the keys and put them behind her back.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" He said as he walked up to the cage. 'Could've fooled me.' Hiei thought as he watched the magician walk up to them. "Those weren't the real keys. They were fakes. I just wanted to see the look of disappointment in your faces when you realized it didn't work! AHAHAHA!" The magician said as he laughed. "Shit." Hiei cursed angry with himself for falling for the trap.  
  
"These are the real keys." He said as he pulled the key out of his pocket. "How are we ever going to get the keys now that he has them." Botan whispered to Hiei. "I don't know..." Hiei told her as they sat back down in the cage. The magician went back inside the room he was previously in.  
  
******************************  
  
"We're almost there." Yusuke said as he looked down at the picture of a blue dot and a red dot. The blue dot was him, and the red dot was the spirit bug. "I wonder what he's done to them." Keiko said as she walked on. "I can't believe Hiei actually jumped in after Botan.... I mean before he never talked to her, or anything, let alone risk his life to save her." Kuwabara said to everyone. "Yeah, I guess Hiei has changed." Kurama said as he looked at Yukina, Koenma and Genkai.  
  
"Remind me again why you're here Keiko, and Yukina. You guys could get hurt by coming with us. It's really dangerous." Yusuke asked. "We want to make sure Botan, and Hiei are safe." Yukina replied. "How close are we Yusuke?" Genkai asked. "We're almost there grandma." Yusuke replied as he watched the picture. "Remember if the magician moves his hands and spreads them apart don't let the mist touch you, it will paralyze you until he stops it." Koenma advised them.  
  
"Alright." They all said as they nodded their heads. "We're here." Yusuke said as they all looked foward to see a castle. They all ran inside and there were hundreds of doors. "Oh man it could take forever to find them now!" Kuwabara said as he watched the endless rows of doors. "They're not on this floor, I can't sense their spirit energy here, I sense it higher." Genkai said as everyone ran up the staircase.   
  
******************************  
  
"I think it's the appropriate time to kill you." The magician said as he pulled a control out of his jacket. Once I push this button energy inside the cage you are in will start to drain large amounts of your spirit energy. When it's all gone, you two will die. Unless you get out of there you're dead. Oh and just incase you manage to get out, a bomb will go off in five minutes. "I guess I won't be catching you guys later!" He said as he laughed. Just then the door came bursting open and the others came in the door. "How did you morons get here?" He asked angrily. "I placed a spirit bug on you! Let them go now!" Yusuke told him.  
  
"Ha, you're too late!" He said as he pressed the button on the switch. When he did this Botan and Hiei both fell and their hands and knees screaming in pain. "What did you do to them!" Kurama asked as Yusuke prepared to shoot him with his shot gun. The cage is draining their spirit energy, and by the looks of it they're almost dead." He said as he created a portal. "Shot Gun!" A voice behind him said as his eyes widened in terror and he fell to the ground dead. "The keys, get the keys..." Hiei managed to say as he writhed in pain.   
  
Kuwabara found the keys and opened the gate. "Hurry go into the portal!" Yusuke said as he waited for everyone to run inside the portal. Hiei and Botan managed to get up even though most of their was drained out of them. Yusuke jumped inside the portal when he saw that Botan and Hiei were close enough to make it on their own. Hiei jumped inside the portal and turned around to see Botan a few feet away from him as she ran towards the portal.   
  
"Hurry up Botan!" Hiei told her. He held his had out and once Botan grabbed it he pulled her inside. When he pulled her inside he pulled her alittle to hard causing bump right into him. He held on to her since there was many different holes that you could fall into. "Thanks Hiei." Botan said as she held on to him. Hiei and Botan were the last people to fall out of the warp hole and back to Genkai's temple, so everyone was watching and waiting for them to come.  
  
Hiei fell down first and Botan right on top of him. She blushed a bit and then got up. "That was one hell of a party!" Yusuke said as everyone sat down in separate chairs. "So how are you guys feeling?" Yukina asked. "Exhausted." Botan answered for both of them. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Kuwabara asked. "No." Hiei answered. "Same here, I'll be fine." Botan answered. "Sorry if the party wasn't everything you expected it to be, I know how much you wanted it to be perfect." Genkai told her.  
  
"It's ok, it wasn't all that bad except for that stupid magician." Botan said out of breath. "Yeah, we had some fun at least." Keiko replied. "Well it's been a long day so we should leave now." Kurama said as everyone got up. "Oh I forgot to tell you all." Botan said as she shakily stood up. "What is it?" Koenma asked. "Just that the magician said they were going to start the riot tomorrow." Botan said as she passed out, luckily for her Hiei caught her. "What?" They all said. " You heard the onna." Hiei said as he carried her into his room.  
  
He was way to tired to carry her into his room, and he didn't feel he had enough strength so he decided to put her on the other side of the bed. Hiei quickly fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed. A minute after they had fallen asleep they were both cuddled in eachothers arms, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were taking pictures. "Should we put Botan in her own bed, I mean I know you guys got a kick out of this but they really have been through a lot." Keiko said as she glared at Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara.  
  
"No, I think they're comfortable this way." Yusuke said as he snickered and walked out of the door. "Yusuke!" Keiko said as she hit him on the head forcefully. "What I'm serious! Didn't you see the smile on theif faces?" Yusuke said as he Keiko and Kuwabara left Genkai's temple. Everyone left except for Koenma and Kurama. "We're so close to them actually being an item." Koenma said. "I know it's so obvious that they like eachother." Yukina replied. "Yeah, I know." Kurama replied. "I can't wait for the wedding and the-" Koenma said as he was cut off by Genkai.  
  
"We didn't even get them together yet, and you are thinking about the wedding?" Genkai asked. "He also did this after the we came back from Demon Cafe, don't mind him...." Kurama said as he sweatdropped. "We should get going." Kurama said as they left. "See you guys later." Yukina said as she waved and went off to bed. Genkai decided she'd go to her room as well.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
"Master?.." A demon said as he walked towards a figure shrouded in darkness. "What is it?" He asked impatiently as the demon stepped forward. "It's about the ferry girl." He said feebly. "Well?...Did you kill her like I told you too?" He asked. "We kidnaped her, and we even kidnapped Hiei." He said with joy. "And you killed them both?" He said his voice filled with hope.  
  
"Not exactly." He answered. "Well what happened then?" He asked much louder this time. "Well they escaped and the magician is now dead." He said as he stepped back and awaited his masters rage. "What? You fools couldn't even manage to do a simple job of killing a ferry girl? I said if she wasn't kidnaped, or killed..... someone would pay... do you remember that?" He asked. "Yes... I do.." The demon said as he backed away.  
  
"Since they didn't take care of her, you will be paying for them!" He said as his eyes glowed red and the demon in front of him bursted into flames. "Dreiske!" The figure called out into the darkness. "You called master?" He answered as he bowed down. "For your sake you better be much more worthy a general than that other demon." He said. "Don't worry I am." He answered with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"What is it that you wish of me, master." He asked evilness in his voice. "I want you to round up all the demons." The figure said as he stood up. "I want you to round up all the demons for the riot today." The demon answered. "But sir we have less than half of the amount we were origianally supposed to have for the riot!" He said. "That's not a concern of mine. They don't have the slightest clue as to when the riot will be unless that magician told them which I highly doubt he did." He answered back. "Oh, and make sure you kill the ferry girl Botan while your at it." He said cruelly.  
  
"Yes, but may I ask why you want her dead?" He asked. "Hiei, is starting to fall in love with her. Love is an emotion that no demon should have especially him since he's the Forbidden Child. It will only make you weak. Plus I want to see the look in his eyes when she dies.... he'll learn that he should never have friends, or love for that matter." He answered back coldly. "Why are you so set on doing this to Hiei, I mean I love the idea, I just want to know why." He answered.  
  
"That's none of your business, no go!" He barked. "Yes master." He said as he walked into the darnkess. "Hiei, you'll suffer, and so will all of Spirit World because of what you've done." He answered evily as he laughed to himself.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Botan woke up and found herself in Hiei's arms. She didn't know how she got there, or why she was there, but she didn't care as she fell back asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
~So how did you like this chappie????? Thanks so much for all of the reviews I have gotten so far!!!! I love you guys!!!! I hope to get the next chapter out soon.... LaTa GuYs!!! 


	8. The Riot

Different Ways Of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu HaKuShO!!!  
  
Chapter 8: The Riot.  
  
The events of the previous night has worn everyone out. Especially Hiei and Botan since they had the spirit energy drained out of them. They all slept in late, including Genkai and Yukina. They were all so tired, they deserved a nights rest after all of the hustle and bustle they went through from the very beginning of the day.Genkai and Yukina were the first ones up in the temple. As they passed Hiei's room Yukina stopped to take a look at her brother and Botan. 'They look so cute together..' Yukina thought as she stopped watching them and followed Genkai into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Botan was the first to wake out of the two. She felt something wrapped around her waist so she instantly got up. She opened her eyes and looked to see an arm on latched on to her waist. Botan eyes followed the persons arm to find it was Hiei. As the events all came flooding back to her she held a blush on her face. 'I haven't slept that good.... well in forever!....Is that because Hiei was sleeping with me, no no that couldn't be the reason....what's going on with me?' Botan thought as she looked at the peaceful form of Hiei sleeping.  
  
Just then Genkai passed by and saw what situation Botan was in. 'I wonder how Botan will manage to get out of this situation.' Genkai thought as she watched Botan, not making a sound. Not wanting to wake Hiei up, Botan gently tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Attempt after attempt she couldn't get out of his reach. The more she tried to get free from Hiei, the closer he unconsciously pulled her nearer to him. Just then Yukina saw Genkai looking into Hiei's room so she went as well. "What are you doing Genkai?" Yukina asked quietly. "Shhh, be quiet and watch what happened." Genkai whispered as she pointed inside the room.  
  
Once she saw Botan she immediately went to go help her, but Genkai stopped her. "Let's just see what she does." Genkai whispered to her. "Oh, ok." Yukina whispered back unsure if that was the right thing to do or not. They watched as Botan unaware of them there struggled to get Hiei off of her. Botan decided to try one last time before she tried to wake Hiei up and get away from his grasp. She managed to get her arms free and now she just needed him to let go of her waist.  
  
Just then, without warning Hiei pulled Botan, and this time she landed right on top of him. Botan blushed as she realized what position she was in. "Hiei, Hiei! Wake up now!" Botan yelled as she tried to get up. Hiei felt someone, or something fall on top of him but he decided to shrug it off for now. Then, he heard someone yell his name so he woke up. His eyes opened to see Botan on top of him struggling to get off. He saw that he was holding on to Botan by her waist so he let go of her.   
  
Botan quickly scrambled off of Hiei while Yukina and Genkai quickly moved away from the door. After that Hiei remembered what had happened yesterday, and it all became clear to him. "Uh, sorry about that..." Hiei said as he got off of the bed. "It's ok..." Botan said as she came out of the room and went into hers. She changed out of her party clothes and into normal clothes. She went into the kitchen and started eating with everyone else. "So, did you guys have fun last night?" Genkai asked.  
  
"What, you mean in the bed?!" Botan asked. "No, no sorry I didn't mean it like that. I mean how was the party, well up until the part you guys got kidnapped." Genkai replied. "Oh, it was fun. The only part that wasn't fun was the kidnapping part, over all I had a great time!" Botan said as she smiled. "What about you Hiei?" Yukina asked sweetly as she watched him. "It was interesting." Hiei finally answered. "Good to hear you had fun!" Botan told him. "Hn, I said it was interesting not fun." Hiei told her. "Interesting, fun, same ways of saying you liked it!" Botan said as she smiled and ate her food. Just then, her communication mirror started beeping.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and watched as Botan opened it and started talking to Koenma. "Hello, Botan here." Botan said in her cheery voice. "Botan, Spirit World is under attack! The riots started hurry and get everyone!" Koenma yelled as the screen turned blank. "Hiei hurry up Spirit World was just under attack the riots started and Koenma doesn't haven anyone there with him to help protect spirit world!" Botan said in one breath as she stood up and ran towards the door.   
  
"Be carefull guys!" Yukina yelled as they left. "I'll get Kurama, while you get Yusuke, and Kuwabara. We'll meet up in Spirit World." Hiei said as Botan hopped on her oar and they went their separate ways. Hiei reached Kuramas school in a matter of seconds, literally. The school was huge and there was no sign of Kurama on the outside of the school. Hiei ran inside the school as he watched all the different doors that Kurama could be in. "Where could the kitsune be?" Hiei said as he got an idea.  
  
He decided to search for Kurama's spirit energy and once he tracked it down he followed it. Kurama's energy led Hiei to a classroom on the third floor. The door was opened and Hiei could see Kurama listening to the teacher and taking a lot of notes. Hiei raised his spirit energy just a little so Kurama could sense him. Once Kurama sensed his energy he looked in the direction Hiei was in to find Hiei. *~Spirit World is under attack right now so you need to cut school and go now.~* Hiei told him through telepathy.  
  
*~Oh my gosh that's awful, but I can't go now! You know how much trouble you could get into for cutting school!~* Kurama answered. *~Do you know how much trouble Spirit World would be in if you aren't there to help us fight all those demons?~* Hiei asked him annoyed. *~Even if I was going to cut school, I wouldn't be able to leave because this teacher doesn't let anyone leave his classroom!~* Kurama told Hiei.  
  
*~So just disobey the teacher, he has no power over you.~* Hiei commanded. *~In school he does have power over us, and I still wouldn't be able to leave.~* Kurama said to Hiei. "Damn kitsune." Hiei muttered as he walked into the classroom with an evil gleam that Kurama could only see. 'Oh no what is Hiei going to do now!' Kurama thought in agony as he watched Hiei enter the classroom with a smirk on his face that quickly dissappeared when the teacher turned around to meet him.  
  
"How can I help you." The teacher asked. "Well Kurama, eh Suichi has to leave school right now." Hiei said as Kurama got up. "Why does Suichi have to leave now if I may ask?" The teacher answered. "His mother is in the hospital, and Ku- Suichi needs to be there for her." Hiei answered. "Well yes of course, you may go now." The teacher replied as Kurama and Hiei rushed out of the room. "You had me scared for a second Hiei." Kurama said.   
  
"Why was that?" Hiei asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought you were going to go kill the teacher or something." Kurama admitted. "Well, that was my first option..." Hiei said awaiting the reply of Kurama as he smirked. "What!" Kurama yelled in the empty halls as they raced to Spirit World. Botan on the other hand didn't have as much luck as Hiei did with Kurama. She also reached Yusuke's school in a matter of moments.  
  
"Where could they be?" Botan thought as she looked down at the ground and noticed something in her pocket. "That's it!" Botan said as she opened up the communication mirror and tried to contact Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
****************Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were both in math class. The teacher was explaining to the class what the Pythagorean theorem was and how to solve it. Most of the class was either sleeping like Yusuke, and Kuwabara, daydreaming, passing notes, or doodling. Just then the whole classes attention was turned towards Yusuke as there was a beeping noise coming from his pocket. Yusuke woke up and took it out unaware that everyone was watching him.  
  
"Hey, I'm here have a nice sleep with Hiei?" Yusuke knowing that it would be Botan. "Shut up this isn't the time. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara have to-" Botan said as she was disconnected with Yusuke. The teacher had shut the device and took it from Yusuke. "Hey what did you do that for!" Yusuke said as he stood up obviously frustrated. "You know the rules Yusuke, no cell phones in the school!" She answered harshly. "But, but that's not a cell phone!" Yusuke said angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah?....Then what is it Mr. Urameshi?" The teacher said arrogantly. "It's a communication mirror dammit!" Yusuke said knowing that Botan was going to say something important. "That's it, go to the detention room Yusuke, now!" The teacher said as her face started turning red with anger. "Oh fine!" Yusuke said as he walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. "Hey, you really didn't have to put him in the detention room, it wasn't really a cell phone you know." Kuwabara said to the teacher.  
  
"Oh, you want to join him?...Go then!" The teacher said as she watched Kuwabara. "Fine, I will then.....better than being in this stupid math class." Kuwabara said as he whispered the last part, and all the class heard. Kuwabara walked down the hall and down the flight of stairs to find Yusuke sitting outside of the detention office. "What did Botan say?" Kuwabara asked. "The stupid teacher took the communication mirror away from me before she could even finish her sentence!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara sat with slumped shoulders.  
  
****************Botan  
  
"What happened to them?" Botan said outloud as an idea popped into her head. "Oh that's right! The communication device tracks down all other communication devices!" Botan said as she followed the direction the blue dot was in.   
  
****************Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
"Hey, Uramehsi I'm sensing some spirit energy coming from somewhere around here." Kuwabara said. "Where is it?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "I don't know...." Kuwabara said as they looked at the detention office door. Just as they turned their heads Botan passed them as she went up the stairs not seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara right there. "There's nothing there!" Yusuke said as he watched the stairs because he felt as if he saw someone walk by. 'That was weird...' Yusuke thought to himself while he and Kuwabara waited.  
  
****************Botan  
  
The dot led Botan to a classroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in." The math teacher said as Botan entered. "I'm looking for Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Botan said. "They should be near the detention office.... why do you need them?" She asked curiously. "Uh, the principal needed them...." Botan said as she left. Just then she opened the door again and popped her head into the door. "Um, where is the detention office?" Botan asked as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Down the stairs and to the left, you can't miss it." The teacher said as Botan left. "I have to hurry before something bad happens in Spirit World!" Botan said as she walked down the steps. On her way down a teacher passed by. "Hey, miss do you have a pass?" He asked questioningly. "A pass?" Botan asked. "A hall pass, if you don't have one you're going to have to come with me." He said as he walked up to her.   
  
"But...but I can't get in trouble! I have to go now!" Botan said urgently. "If you don't follow me you'll be in more trouble than what you are already in now." The teacher said sternly as he smirked. "Ok fine I'll go." Botan said as she followed the teacher with an irritated look on her face. He took Botan to an office through the back door. "This, little lady was walking around the school without a pass, trying to cut probably." The teacher said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What exactly were you doing?" Another teacher asked her. "I was just trying to find Yusuke and Kuwabara!" Botan said loudly. "Oh so are you a trouble maker too?..." He asked Botan as he gripped her arm very hard. "Would you just let go of my arm!" Botan said as she tried to grip free of him. "Trouble makers mustn't be allowed to get away. Especially when you are a ferry girl!" He said as his eyes glowed red.  
  
"You, you're not human....... you're a demon... you both are!" Botan said as she got loose and tried to get out of the door. "There's a big fine for anyone who kills you, you know?" One teacher said as he closed in on her. "What, why..... why do you guys want me dead?" Botan said in a low voice. "We don't know, and don't care. We just want the reward." The other one said as horns appeared on both of their heads.  
  
****************Spirit World  
  
"What could be taking them so long!" Kurama yelled over the demons loud uproar. The demons were all outside trying to find a way to enter in. Koenma had opened up a secret passage way for Kurama and Hiei to slip through without being noticed by the other demons. Everyone was in panic as they heard the demons outside. There were a lot of them. "Botan should have gotten them already." Hiei said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Let's just see what they are doing!" Koenma said as he clicked a button on the remote and on the screen appeared Yusuke, and Kuwabara sitting slouched on the two chairs outside of the detention room. "Detention, they've gotten detention! I can't believe this!... I wonder where Botan could be at a time like this!?" Koenma said as he clicked another button. The screen flashed and Botan appeared inside the detention room with two demons closing in on her.   
  
They all gasped as they watched the screen. "We gotta go get her." Hiei said as he was about to go, but was cut off by Koenma. "I'll call Yusuke and tell him to help her. She's inside the detention room, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are right there. They'll reach her faster than you." Koenma said as he opened the device. "Pick up, Yusuke!" Koenma yelled into the device.  
  
****************Math Class  
  
The teacher was explaining a new subject to the class when a beeping noise came from the draw. She opened it and found the object Yusuke had earlier. She flipped it opened and on the screen Koenma appeared. "Yusuke hurry up Spirit World is-" Koenma said as he realized he was talking to a teacher. "Who are you?" She said sternly. "Um, wrong number!" Koenma said as they got disconnected. "That was weird..." The teacher said as she went back to teacher her class.  
  
****************Spirit World  
  
"Yusuke doesn't even have his communication mirror!" Hiei said in anger. "The teacher must have taken it mistaking it for a cell phone." Kurama replied. "What are we going to do now, I mean can't Yusuke or Kuwabara sense the demons?" Koenma asked. "Yeah, but the demons must be concealing their power or something." Kurama answered. "I'm going to get her." Hiei said as he was stopped once again by none other than Koenma. "I'm really touched by your concern for Botan's well being, believe me I am." Koenma said as he smirked at Kurama. "But I can't allow you to go." Koenma said.  
  
"Why not." Hiei answered. "Well, the passageway you used could only be opened once. You guys used, it and now it's sealed forever. If you go now there won't be anyway to get you back in here." Koenma said as Hiei glared at him. "Guys, look at the screen Botan looks like she's going to do something." Kurama said as they all turned their attention to the screen.   
  
****************School  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you boys aren't getting your reward.... not today atleast!" Botan muttered as she reached the door. Just then one of the demons punched her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees in pain. Despite getting the wind knocked out of her she swiftly got back up and kicked him twice as hard in his stomach. "That was good, but not good enough!" He said as he lunged towards her.   
  
Just then out of the corner of her eye Botan saw an energy ball coming towards her from the other demon. She smirked and then ran to the side as the demon that lunged towards her got hit with the blast and got thrown back into the room. Botan clasped the door handle when she felt the demon pull her by her waist so she was face to face with her. He tried to punch her but she ducked and his hand made a hole in the door.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their heads to see an arm that was in the door and suddenly came out. "Won't you demons just leave me alone!" Botan said loudly. Yusuke and Kuwabara recognized this voice. "Botan!" They both said as they ran into the room. They found Botan in between two demons, she turned her head to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Finally!" Botan said as they ran up to her and protected her.   
  
Kuwabara materialized his spirit sword and defeated the first demon, while Yusuke shot the other one with his shot gun. "Sorry about that Botan, we didn't even know you were in here...." Kuwabara said as he smiled. "Where were you guys?" Botan said aggravated. "Right..outside...." Yusuke said awaiting the angry outburst of Botan. "What you were right outside and you had me fighting for my life! I could have died in here and no one would even know about it, I-" Botan said as she remembered the reason she came to school.  
  
"I can yell at you guys later, but there are more important matters. The riot has started and Spirit World is under attack!" Botan yelled as they heard muffled voices coming from the closet. "They opened the door to find the real teachers gagged inside the closet. They took them out and untied them. "It was you guys wasn't it?" One teacher said angrily. "It must've been them, they're the only other kids in this room! I'm reporting this to the principal immediatley. "We help them and they still blame us!" Botan said as she put her hand on her head and sighed.  
  
"Us?..We didn't do it! They were demons couldn't you tell?!" Kuwabara stated as Yusuke cut in. "Well, I'd really love to wait and let you guys blame us for everything..... but we have a Spirit World to save!" Yusuke said as Botan and Kuwabara nodded, grinned, and ran out of the room. The teachers looked at each other confused as they stood up. "Who's a demon and what's a spirit world?" One of the teachers asked the other. "Shut up!" The other one said annoyed.   
  
"So, where are Hiei and Kurama?" Yusuke asked as they ran out of the building. "They might be at Spirit World already. We better get there fast just in case they are in trouble." Botan said as she jumped on her oar and flew off followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. When Spirit World was in sight Botan took a turn. "Hey where are you going Botan, spirit world is this way!" Kuwabara yelled as he pointed. Botan flew down to them. "Shhh, the demons are all crowded out there we have to go through the back." Botan said as they followed her quietly.  
  
They got to the back of Spirit World and Botan came off of her oar. "Why didn't the demons come this way?" Yusuke asked. "There's an invisible shield that was made a long time ago to stop the demons from entering Spirit World. It's all around the perimeter. It's been here for quite a long time, but no one has known about it except for us. I'm sure they'll be able to find a way to break it soon, that's why we don't have much time." Botan said as she knocked on a brick with an x mark on it.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at her. "I'm knocking on the rock as you can plainly see." Botan answered. "He knows that....actually he probably can't even comprehend what you are doing now, anyway I know that, but the question is why?" Yusuke asked. "Hey I-" Kuwabara said as he was cut off by Botan. "This is a secret passage way... I'm not sure why it isn't working now though..." Botan said as she kept on knocking on the brick. When she finally gave up she called Koenma on her communication mirror. "Koenma, we're in the back of Spirit World." Botan said as a picture of Koenma appeared on the screen.  
  
"Great, you guys are finally here." Koenma said. Just then Hiei grabbed the communication device. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, but we can't get in the passage way isn't working." Botan replied as she sighed. "Kurama, and Hiei used it and it can only be used once, you're going to have to fly Yusuke and Kuwabara up to the top window that Kurama just opened." Koenma instructed as he grabbed the communication mirror back from Hiei. "Alright we're going." Botan said as she closed the communication mirror and put it away.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to fly you guys up there." Botan said cheerfully. "Oh no the last time you flew me to Spirit World I almost died!" Yusuke said as his face turned white. "Don't be silly!" Botan said as she smiled also remembering the first time she flew Yusuke to Spirit World. "Urameshi, you are such a coward. It's just Botan I mena how bad could her flying be?!" Kuwabara said as he grabbed on to the end of Botans oar. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Yusuke yelled hands cupped around his mouth. Without warning Botan flew off faster than they eye could tell. She stopped suddenly because none of the windows were opened.  
  
She pulled out the communication mirror and called Koenma. "Where is the window that's supposed to be opened?" Botan asked. "It's on the other side... where all the demons are." Koenma answered casually as they got disconnected. "It's on the other side where all the demons are...my foot!" Botan said mimicking Koenma. "What is it?" Kuwabara asked hanging on for dear life as he looked downwards to see the faces of the many demons in the crowd.  
  
"We have to go on the other side where the demons are... no big deal.." Botan said as she flew higher and went towards the front of Spirit World. "No big deal for her." Kuwabara muttered as he went higher and higher, and faster, and faster. "Botan, would you go a little slower please!" Kuwabara pleaded as his face turned white. "We're almost there, you'll have to bear with me for just a few more moments." Botan said as they reached the front of Spirit World.  
  
Kuwabara looked down to see hundreds of demons and they were all looking up towards him and Botan. "Better hold on tight!" Botan said as Kuwabara gripped the oar harder. Botan finally found the window and flew towards it. Kuwabara greatly jumped inside and ran towards the bathroom holding in his sickness. "What did you do to him?" Kurama asked as he watched Kuwabara run into the bathroom. "I don't know I just flew him up here with my oar." Botan answered.  
  
"That pretty much explains it.." Kurama said as he watched Botan fly back out of the window to go get Yusuke. She landed on the ground right next to him. "Come on, it's your turn." Botan said to him as he shook his head. "No way am I getting on your oar with you driving it!" Yusuke said as he stepped back away from her. "Come on I'm not that bad of a driver Kuwabara got on it and he is fine now." Botan lied. "Nah ah, I saw that look on his face! He was practically about to scream like a girl, and his face was as pale as a cloud!" Yusuke said loudly.  
  
"Ok fine! The demons will break through the barrier soon and when they do you will be left here all by yourself! You will have to fight them but eventually you will get way to tired to defeat them on your own. When we come out at the end of the riot to find your dead body I am NOT going to be the one to escort you to Rekai, you'll just be a lost soul! You need a ferry girl to escort you to Rekai and if they don't, you can't get in and I refuse to do it!" Botan said as she got back on her oar.  
  
"Ok ok, fine. Since you put it that way, I'm coming!" Yusuke said as he heard the noise that all the demons were making. Yusuke held on to Botan's oar as they rose off the ground. Botan swiftly flew to the front of Spirit World they were about ten feet away from the window and everyone was watching them to make sure they got their safely. "We're almost there." Botan said as she felt the oar dragging down. "What's happening why are we going down!" Yusuke yelled as all the demons watched them with smiles on their faces.  
  
While everyone at the window watched the scene with a horror stricken look on their faces Botan tried to direct the oar upwards and to the window but it wasn't working. "Botan what's wrong?" Yusuke said as he looked up towards her. "I...I don't know my oar it's just gone haywire!" Botan said as she panicked. "Well don't panic..." Yusuke said bravely. "Too late for that..." Botan told him as they started to plunge down from the sky, eyes closed. "Don't worry we'll get out of this somehow..." Yusuke said as they fell lower.  
  
"What can we do?" Kuwabara asked as everyones eyes widened in horror. Hiei opened his mouth but no sound came out he was too worried right about now to speak, think, or do anything. 'No, it can't end like this, I won't let it end like this!" Botan said as she opened her eyes and held on to her oar tightly. She pulled it up and directed it to the window. "You're doing it Botan, yeah we're gonna make it!" Yusuke yelled as they sped toward the window. "You could stop it before we crash into the others.." Yusuke told her.  
  
"I can't stop it!" Botan yelled as everyone backed up. Botan and Yusuke flew into the window as the oar went berserk all over the room. Yusuke flew right into the table breaking it, and Botan landed right in Hiei's arms. (Hm.. what a coincidence, I wonder why that happened?!) "Thanks." Botan said as she got off of Hiei. "Now that was some good oar handling!" Kuwabara said. "Huh?" Botan asked. "Well I thought you and Yusuke were goners, I mean I don't know anyone who could stop an oar and direct it to the window that fast." Kuwabara said stunned.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. You should be proud of yourself." Kurama said as the oar went right past him. Everyone watched as the oar went all around the room and suddenly stopped and fell. They all went towards it and Botan picked it up. "Hey, what's that?" Kuwabara asked as he pointed to a little black thing on the oar. "I bet that's why my oar was going crazy!" Botan said as she pulled it off. "Botan, no!" Hiei said as he grabbed the black thing out of her hand and threw it out of the window.  
  
"What was that for?" Botan asked as they all looked outside of the window. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted killing off about half of the demons outside. "That's why." Hiei said. "Whoa, thanks..." Botan said. "One of the demons must have been controlling your oar with that....then once you took it off it became a bomb and you had five seconds before it erupts." Kurama said. "Oh that reminds me.... the demons said that there was a fine for killing me, and whoever gets the job done will be rewarded." Botan said nervously.  
  
"What?" They all said. "Do you know why they want to kill you?" Hiei asked. "No." Botan said. "Remember the not that we got a long time ago saying that they would kill the weakest one first?....Well I don't think the reason they are trying to kill her is because of her spirit energy. If they're going out of their way so much, it has to be something more." Kurama said. "I think you're right...." Botan said.  
  
"Now that we have cut the competition down to half to what it's used to be the demons have a less chance of getting to you. So what should we do now?" Yusuke asked. "Well, I- uh..." Koenma said as he thought. "Hm...do we even have a plan to defeat them?" Kuwabara asked. "Well, I was making it up as I went along....now that we're all here I'm not sure what we should do...." Koenma admitted. "Oh great so now what do we do sit around and wait for the demons to kill us?!" Botan said as she sat down.   
  
"No, we are going to think of a plan." Koenma said as they all thought. "Wait, if we are going to fight, why don't we just fight instead of making a plan?" Kuwabara asked. "Because, if by chance we can't defeat them we need a plan so we don't die oursleves." Hiei said. "Botan, you should go into a different room just incase the demons come and try to find you. Yusuke and the others will just fight and if you guys are too tired to fight anymore go down those flight of stairs." Koenma said as he pointed to some steps that went lower into the ground.   
  
"Fine, but I say we fight our hardest and don't give up." Yusuke said. "Yeah, I mean we could beat all of these demons if we just put our minds to it." Kuwabara said. "Fine, it's agreed then. We'll only fight take teh escape route when we are certain that we can not defeat the demons, and we think we will die if we don't." Kurama replied. "Right." They all said in unison. "So for now, I guess we just wait." Koenma said. "I hope they don't get in. I don't feel like having to deal with anymore demons, er not you guys Kurama and Hiei, I mean just bad demons in general." Botan said.  
  
Just as she she sat down the demons came bursting threw the door. Botan stood up instantly to see the gruesome site of the demons. They entered in Spirit World so fast that Botan and the others didn't have time to think of what they would do. The demons separated each one of them, leaving Botan alone. The first demon that came up to Botan had horns, fangs, claws, and was twice her size. She turned around to find him right behind her.  
  
She ducked before he could hit her but then Hiei jumped inf ront of her and unsheathed his katana. He quickly killed the demon then turned his attention to Botan. "Quick, go in a different room or something!" Hiei told her as she hopped on her oar and flew towards the file room. Yusuke used his shot gun to quickly kill the demons that were surrounding him off. Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword, Kurama used his rose whip, and Hiei used his katana. Soon the demons realized that Botan wasn't in this room, and they came here to not only fight, but to kill Botan.  
  
"I think I'll just go find that ferry girl..." One of the demons whispered as they passed by Yusuke. "Oh no you won't!" Yusuke said as he stopped the demon and used his shot gun. "They're trying to find Botan, we gotta kill them off first, or atleast distract them!" Yusuke told Kuwabara. Kuwabara told Kurama, and Kurama told Hiei. *~Botan went into the file room, whatever you do don't let them get to the file room~* Hiei told them all through telepathy.  
  
"Find the ferry girl master said we were supposed to kill, then we can deal with these nuisances." The leader of the group said to the others. "Sorry, but we can't let you get to her." Yusuke said as all four of them lined up against the door that Botan was in. "There are way more of us then you. At some point in time you'll get tired and won't be able to keep up with us. You'll let your guard down, and that's how we'll get her." The leader said to them.  
  
"Hn, don't be foolish, we won't let out guard down." Hiei said arrogantly. "Go!" The demon said as they all attacked Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. They all fought and they had managed to keep the demons out for a long while. But they just kept on coming, and coming. Then the time came when they each had their fall. Large amounts of demons started attacking each one of them. Kuwabara was pushed to the other side of the room where the demons were beating him up.   
  
They cornered him and he didn't have much room. He managed to punch them a few times, but they just kept on coming after him. Then Yusuke was surrounded by a mob of demons. They started to attack one after another giving Yusuke no time to block, or defend himself. The demons that surrounded Kurama threw energy blasts his way making it hard for him to hit them with his rose whip. Kurama had no choice but to defend himself from the blasts.  
  
Hiei was defeating most of the demons that were surrounding him using his super speed. He turned to see everyone of his team members either getting beat up, or blocking the demons attacks. Hiei turned behind him to see the door to the file room opened and demons entering one by one. Hiei ran towards the file room and soon Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara found the door opened and ran inside as well.  
  
Botan was holding her own against the demons also. The demons that were surrounding her all lunged towards her but luckily she ducked making them bump into each other. She ran out of the circle of demons she was trapped in but then a new group of them came towards her. "These guys just won't give up... but neither will I." Botan said to herself. Botan caught a glimpse of Hiei and the others who had just entered the room. She summoned her oar when they saw her and was about to fly towards them.  
  
Just then a demon grabbed the oar from her hand and snapped it in half. "That, that was MY oar you, you baka!" Botan said as she kicked him in the stomach out of fury. He fell to the ground hands on his stomach. "Get, her." He managed to choke out before writhing in pain. Three demons lined up in front of Botan before she could reach Hiei and the others, but luckily for her she saw a familiar Rose Whip whirl right past her and hit the demons killing thenm.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hiei asked Botan. "Yeah, I'm fine." Botan said. "I think it would be best if you just stayed right here with us." Yusuke said. "Alright." Botan answered. "There, look the girl is there! Get her and avoid the others!" The leader called out. The demons all turned there attention to Botan. "Why are you all set on getting Botan, what has she done to you?" Kurama called out. "We don't know, we were given orders to kill her and if we're successful, we get a reward." One of them answered.  
  
"I don't think you guys should have come here. You aren't going to get her." Hiei told them as the demons came towards them. Hiei was the first to strike. He used his speed and agility to take down all the demons that were coming after them. Hiei moved so quickly that none of them even knew he had hit them. "It seems you were unsuccessful." The leader said. "I don't think so." Hiei replied as one by one many of the demons fell to the floor.  
  
"Anyone that wants to take us on, is asking for trouble. Especially if you want to mess with our friends." Kuwabara told them. "Don't be intimidated by these buffoons, they're just bluffing. They can't beat all of you, now go!" The leader of the mob yelled as they all went towards them. "This just isn't our lucky day, one by one they keep coming." Yusuke whispered to the others. "There's only about twenty left, as long as we keep fighting....I'd say we can beat them." Kurama told them.  
  
"Right." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison as they nodded their heads. So, they all started fighting just as they had been before. Kurama used his rose whip, Yusuke his Shot Gun, Kuwabara his Spirit Sword, and Hiei his sword. They managed to fight off the demons until the leader and three demons were left. Hiei quickly finished the three demons off and the leader was the only one left. The general saw this and realized that he was outnumbered.  
  
He decided to slip away but they caught him. "Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke said as Kurama encircled the rose whip around him. The other demons took this chance to run away they saw them, but they decided to let them go. "Why are you guys so set on getting Botan, she hasn't done anything to you." Kuwabara asked. "I don't know anything ok?!?" The demons said enraged that he had been caught when he had the advantage.   
  
"We know you know something, so why don't you just tell us?" Hiei commanded. "I'm not telling you bakas." He replied as he glared at them. "Fine." Kurama said as he tightened his grip on the demon. "Alright, alright...I'll tell you guys." The demon said unable to bare the pain. "The master-" The demon started as he got cut off by Botan. "Who is your master?" She asked. "I don't know." He replied.  
  
"You don't know or you just refuse to tell us?" Yusuke asked. "Before he tightens the rope again, I'm telling the truth. We serve him because we know he is powerful, and we don't want to be on the weaker side of the group. We really don't know who he is, or why he is doing this. He gives the orders, and we follow them before something happens to us." He answered as he tried to get loose from the rope that encircled him.  
  
"So you know nothing about why he wants Botan?" Hiei asked. "No, the only thing we know is the girl was supposed to die, and whoever killed her would get a huge reward. We don't know why though." He said as he grinned at Botan. "Fine, you can go." Kurama said as he let the rope loose. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked. "It wouldn't feel right to just go and kill him..." Yusuke said. "I suppose you're right." Hiei answered as the demon got free.  
  
"Bakas." The demon muttered lowly as in a flash he was in front of Botan. He was so fast that no one had even seen him, they didn't know he even vanished. By the time he got in front of Botan, Hiei was also there. "This just isn't your lucky day." Hiei said as he killed him with his katana. "Thanks Hiei, I didn't even see him coming!" Botan said as she hugged him. "Don't. hug. me." Hiei said as he heard Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker at the site of Hiei being hugged by Botan.  
  
"Right, sorry." Botan said as she let go of him. Just then Koenma showed up. "Where were you? I didn't even see you leave when the fight began!" Yusuke asked the teenage form of Koenma as he walked towards them. "When the demons came I left, we couldn't have Koenma the great son of Enma get hurt in this chaos now could we?!" Koenma stated proudly. "I think we would survive if that happened." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara as he started to laugh. Koenma heard this and just glared at them.  
  
"So, I see the fight went well...but it doesn't look to good inside here." Koenma said as he looked at the broken furniture, ripped paintings, and bloody walls.(sounds like a horror movie right?) "You guys don't look that good either." Botan said as she looked at them. They each had cuts and bruises, and their clothes were ripped and torn. "Here let me help you guys." Botan said as she walked over to each one of them and healed them a little so they could feel better and she wouldn't be drained of her spirit energy.  
  
"There, all in a days work." Botan said as she looked around the room. "This fight was pretty bad wasn't it..?" Kurama said as he looked around the room. "Yeah, and we still didn't find out who was the master to all of the demons." Yusuke replied. "Or why they want Botan." Hiei added. "Hey, on the bright side we fought a lot of demons and narrowed the demons side of fighters down significantly!" Kuwabara said. "Yeah." They all replied.   
  
"So, I guess we should get going then." Yusuke said as he yawned. He passed by Hiei and whispered something in his ear. "No." Hiei answered. "Come on please!" Yusuke pleaded. "No." Hiei answered again. "It's the least we can do for Botan, everyone already knows about it and they already have all the stuff!" Yusuke whispered to Hiei. "Ok, fine." Hiei answered. "Great! Well we'll just be going now, oh and Hiei don't forget!" Yusuke said as he, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked off.  
  
"Bye Koenma." Botan said as she and Hiei walked off. "Oh, Botan!" Koenma said as he ran up to her. "Huh?" She asked. "Well, I saw when the demon broke your oar. Here you can have a new one." Koenma said as he handed it to her. "Thanks so much Koenma!" Botan said as she hopped on her oar and they both left. "Hey, this oar is a lot faster than my old one!" Botan said as she flew. "That's nothing compared to my speed." Hiei bragged.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Botan asked. "Yeah." Hiei said confidently. "Beat this!" Botan said as she zoomed off knowing Hiei would beat her. She just felt like striking up converstation, or in this case competition with Hiei. Hiei reached Genkai's temple first, then a few seconds later Botan came. "You're oar was pretty fast." Hiei complemented her. "Thanks I-" Botan stated as she got cut off by Hiei. "But not fast enough." Hiei said as he smirked and went to his room to sleep.  
  
"Um Hiei?..." Botan said as she followed him and entered his room. "What is it." Hiei answered back as he turned to face her. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you." Botan said. "Thank you...for what?" Hiei asked. "Well, I know I told you this thousands of times but thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to but you did anyway. You've done it on countless occasions, and I probably wouldn't be standing in this room if it weren't for you." Botan said as she smiled. "You're welcome." Hiei answered as if he wasn't used saying it. "It was nothing really." Hiei said.  
  
"Well, it probably wasn't anything to you, but it was to me." Botan answered back. "Alright." Hiei answered. "Hiei?" Botan asked again. "What is it this time onna." Hiei asked as he watched her move closer to him. "I want to thank you for something else too." Botan said. "What is it that you want to thank me for this time?" Hiei asked as he smirked. "I wanted to thank you for, forgetting the whole torturing thing." Botan said quickly as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. "Hey, I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind..." Hiei said quietly as he sat down on his bed.  
  
'Did I really just kiss him on the cheek?...I can't believe I did that, and he didn't even do anything about it! It was a friendly kiss, heh, yeah that's it..Hiei, what have you done to me, my every thought is on you...I have gotten closer to you than I ever have with anyone else in my entire life! Could I possibly like you.....or even more love?...' Botan thought as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.   
  
'Did she just kiss me?....I wonder why she did that?..It was probably just a harmless kiss, yeah that's it....What is going on with me?...Before I never feel like this.... I can't get my mind off of you. It's crazy, could I possible like, or even love you...? No, it's crazy, and plus anyone that gets too close to me has died and I can't risk that happening.' Hiei thought as he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Botan still clouding his mind.  
  
****************SoMeWhErE eLsE  
  
"Damn them!" A massive demon shrouded in darkness yelled through the empty halls. "It'll take me a day to round new recruits. I didn't think they would be so strong!...So many of my demons, down just like that inone day!" He said in frustration. "Master..you called for me?" A demon asked the other. "Yes, I want you to get more demons, a lot more." He commanded. "But, if I do ask myself, why? Didn't we have so many before?" He asked. "They are all gone. Hiei and teh others finished them off like they were nothing!" He said angrily.   
  
"Sorry, of course I can get more demons, twice as much as there was before. Anything for my master." He said as he bowed down. "Good, I want them as soon as you can round them up, how long will that take you?" He asked. "Well, a day should just about do it. That will give me enough time to get as many demons as you would like, and they will be more powerful than the others that have perished are." The demons answered as he watched his master for his approval.   
  
"Very well then, I want them by tomorrow, and if I don't have them someone is going to be punished." He answered rudely. "Don't worry I'll have them by then..." The demon said as he walked off. "Oh, and don't forget." The master called towards the other demon. "Yes master?" He asked. "I want those demons stronger than the others that have been here before, and I don't want any exceptions." He said sternly. "Very well then." He answered as he left. "Soon Hiei, you will suffer, just as you were supposed to do from the day you were born!" The demon said as he walked deeper into the halls darkness.  
  
~~EnD oF cHaPpTeR~~ So how did you guys like it??? I hope it was good enough!! I hope to update soon but school projects and stuff!!*sighs* Don't worry I'll try and update as soon as possible...don't kill me! Please review and NO FLAMES!!! Well I gotta go now!! H/B for LiFe MystiK~~~~ 


	9. A picnic, a food fight and I love you's

Different Ways Of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu HaKuShO!!!  
  
Chapter 8: A picnic, a food fight and I love you's  
  
Botan woke up with thoughts of Hiei still fresh on her mind. 'I really need to get my mind off of him...but I can't for some weird reason...Why, why can't I just forget about him for one second of the day? This is all too confusing for me to deal with I've never had these feelings before.' Botan thought as she sighed and walked into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She went in front of the mirror, and sat in the chair next to it.   
  
  
  
'I can't believe this is happening, especially to me, I mean I always thought I would be alone all my life and here comes Hiei.' Botan thought as she combed her hair. We've gotten so close over the past few days and I really need to tell him my feelings...I've liked him for a while now, but I never realized it until last night.' Botan thought as she tied her blue locks into a ponytail. She went into the kitchen to find everyone was already in there.   
  
  
  
"Good morning everyone." Botan said as she sat down at the table. "Morning, Botan." Yukina said. "Morning." Genkai replied. "Hn." Was all Hiei said in response. 'Oh my gosh, I hope Hiei doesn't remember the kiss I gave him last night...' Botan thought as she blushed lightly. 'I can't get my thoughts off the onna....why...I can't be in love with her...and what was up with that kiss. I can't get it off my mind...it was probably just a friendly kiss..yeah that's it..'   
  
  
  
Hiei thought as he tried to contemplate his thoughts. Botan and Hiei kept sending secret glances at each other, which was caught by Genkai and Yukina. "So..I take it everything went well in Spirit World?" Genkai asked trying to break the silence. "Yup, there was a lot of demons but Hiei and the others managed to defeat them all!" Botan said as he lavender eyes shone with joy. "Also, the demons are after Botan...but not because she has the lowest amount of spirit energy.   
  
  
  
It's for another reason but we can't figure it out." Hiei said calmly as he looked down at his food. Yukina and gasped as Genkai just looked at Botan waiting for her approval. "Really...do you guys have any idea how is the leader behind all of this?" Genkai asked. "No, but it's no big deal I mean after all-" Botan said as she got cut off by Hiei. "It is a big deal,we have no clue about who is after her, why, and what he wants Spirit World for." He cut in.   
  
  
  
"Wow." Yukina said as she watched them with a shocked expression on her face. "Well look on the bright side...they haven't gotten me yet." Botan said with a smile planted on her face. "Yes, I suppose you are right. We should be thankfull that you are still with us." Genkai answered. Just then the communication mirror started beeping. Botan answered as Koenma's form appeared on the screen. "Botan, I want you to get the others and bring them to Spirit World, quick!" Koenma said hurriedly.   
  
  
  
"Yes, but why?" Botan asked curiously. "Well I found some information on the master demon!" Koenma said. "Oh my gosh, yes, we'll be there soon!" Botan said. "Hurry up!" Koenma said as she closed the mirror. "What is it?" Hiei asked Botan. "Koenma has found information on the leader of the demons!" Botan said excitedly. "Really?" Hiei said as he stood up. "Yeah, we have to go get the others, see you guys later!" Botan said as she left followed by Hiei.   
  
  
  
"Bye." Yukina stated as they left. As they got outside Botan opened her communication mirror and tried to call Yusuke on it. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked her. "I'm trying to contact Yusuke, what else?" Botan asked. "Didn't that baka teacher take his communication mirror?" Hiei asked her. "Heh...oh that's right!" Botan said as suddenly Yusuke's face popped on to the screen. "What's up now Botan?" Yusuke asked her.   
  
  
  
"Hello Yusuke, didn't the teacher take your communication mirror?" Botan questioned him. "Yes, but I stole it back from her. Che, like I would let her keep it." Yusuke said as if it were nothing. "Ok, well Koenma found some info on the demon behind the riot!" Botan said happily. "That's great!...wait oh man! I really needed to do something! Oh well Keiko can do it while we're out." Yusuke said. "Great get the others and we'll meet you in Spirit World." Botan said.   
  
"Alright." Yusuke replied. "Oh, Yusuke?" Botan asked. "What is it now?" Yusuke asked her. "What are you doing with that balloon in your hand?" Botan asked suspiciously. "What?..oh this?...ehe..nothing." Yusuke said as he threw the balloon in back of him. "Yusuke answer me!" Botan said. "Well you see-" Yusuke said as he got cut off. "Who knows what he's doing with that let's just get to Spirit World." Hiei said as Yusuke mouthed the words thank you Hiei.  
  
"Oh give the communication device to Hiei for a second please." Yusuke asked. "Um, ok." Botan said as she handed it to Hiei. "Hey Hiei, remember the plan ok?" Yusuke asked him. "I don't want to do it." Hiei said sternly. "Oh come on all you have to do is distract Botan for a few hours then bring her to the middle of the park, when I call you guys on the communication mirror!" Yusuke pleaded. "Fine." Hiei answered finally.   
  
"Thanks Hiei." You really saved our butts. "Hn, whatever." Hiei answered in response as he gave it back to Botan "What was all that about?" Botan asked curiously. "Nothing important, let's just go to Spirit World." Hiei answered plainly as Botan hopped on her oar. They got to Spirit World first, and soon enough they were followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Great, everyone's here." Botan said.   
  
"Ok, you all are probably very anxious to see what information I have on the demon that is behind this mess." Koenma said. "Yeah we are." Yusuke said. "Alright last night the ogres were cleaning up the mess from the previous battle. The demons left back more than they should have." Koenma said as he pointed to a communication mirror that was black.  
  
  
  
*************Flashback  
  
"Koenma sir!" George said as he walked into Koenma's room. "Wake up, wake up." He said as he softly pushed him. "What is it, why did you wake me up so early in the night?" Koenma asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Look what we have found." George said as he showed Koenma the black communication device. "Oh my gosh is that what I think it is?" Koenma asked George astounded.   
  
"Yes, it's a communication device. We found it while we were cleaning up the mess from the battle that just took place. "Let's see who picks up and if we can track them." Koenma said as he pressed the talk button. On the screen a dark figure appeared with glowing eyes. "What is it Onjaku?" He asked darkly. Koenma quickly realized that this was the master demon behind all of the mess so he pressed the locate button.   
  
"You, you're not Onjaku!" The demon said madly as he smashed the communication device into pieces and they got disconnected. "Yes, this is great!" Koenma said as he jumped out of the bed. "What is it sir?" George asked. "I just found out where the demon behind all the mess is!" Koenma said as he ran towards the library room.  
  
*************Flashback  
  
"The demon thought that I was Onjaku the previous demon that came here and lead the riot. When he realized it was me he quickly broke the device trying to break off our connection. Luckily for me I got to track him down." Koenma said as he smiled. "That's great, so where does he live?" Kuwabara asked. "On the eastern side of Makai, he lives in an abandoned castle." Koenma replied. "Do you know anything about him?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Follow me." Koenma said as they walked into the file room followed by the others. "Here is all we have about him." Koenma said as he handed the file to Yusuke. "Alright, it says his name is Jurenju." Yusuke read as Hiei's eyes widened in shock. 'Could this be the same Jurenju?..' Hiei thought as Yusuke read on. "He lives in the abandoned castle on the easter side of Makai, and was made out of the evilness in Hekaru's heart...wait a minute who's Hekaru?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"I think Hiei can answer that question." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei also knowing who they were. "Hekaru was my father." Hiei said as everyone gasped as Hiei went on. "I heard a long time ago that before he died he made a creature out of his hate. It was supposed to be strong, even stronger than him. He was made only to kill me, and not give me any happiness in this world.   
  
If I found friends he would awaken and come after me. It was said that before my mother died she tried to stop the curse by making my friends or whoever I fell....in love with would have the key to defeat him." Hiei said spitting out the words in love. "Wow, I never knew." Botan said. "So apparently this story is all true, how would your friend....or love defeat this guy?" Yusuke asked playfully. "Hn, I don't know." Hiei answered.   
  
"I do." Koenma answered as he opened a box and pulled out a horn. "That, that HORN is supposed to defeat this all powerful demon?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "Yes, whoever is Hiei's close friend, or whoever Hiei falls in love with is supposed to unlock the secret powers of this horn. When they blow it, he'll be sealed away within the chambers of a deep, deep fortress where no one knows about today." Koenma said.  
  
"Sounds like some kind of fairy tale to me." Kuwabara said. "Shut up baka." Hiei commanded. "Hey! I'm no-" Kuwabara said as he was cut off by Kurama. "Come on we have more important things to do than fight." Kurama said. "Ok so basically we have to find the demon and blow the horn, and he'll vanish?" Botan asked. "Precisely, if the horn is what we need to conceal him, if it isn't well we're in trouble." Koenma said.   
  
"Great so all of our lives depend on this horn." Yusuke said. "Yeah." Koenma answered. "So when do we go after him today?" Botan asked. "No no I want to find out more information on the demon.." Koenma said hurriedly as he stared at the others. "Right, so we'll just be going now, so much to do and so little time!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara left. "Alright I guess we'll be going too, call us back if anything happens." Botan said as she and Hiei walked out of the door.   
  
Kurama and Koenma were the only ones left in the room. "I think he has awakened because Hiei has found love." Kurama told him. "Me too, because he was friends with all of you for a while now and there hasn't been any sign of Jurenju before." Koenma replied. "Be sure to tell Yukina this at the picnic, I'm sure she'll be happy to know." Koenma said as Kurama left. "That was weird Koenma usually makes you guys go after the demon when he finds out about them." Botan said to Hiei as they walked away from Spirit World.   
  
"Like he said he needs more information on the demon before he makes us rush in and fight." Hiei said. "It's certainly never stopped him before.." Botan said as she walked on with Hiei. "So what should we do today?" She asked him. "I don't care." Hiei said as he remembered he was supposed to distract her away from the others. "I guess I'll go see how Keiko is doing then." Botan said. "No, wait." Hiei said. "What is it?" Botan asked.   
  
"Let's go to that ningen place we went before." Hiei said in agony. "The mall?..you'd take me! Thanks Hiei!" Botan said as she hugged him. "What is it with you and hugs I said don't hug me and yet you hug me all the time!" Hiei said angrily even though he was beginning to get used to her hugging him all the time. "Sorry I got carried away, let's go!" Botan said as they walked towards the mall. "So where do you want to go first?" Botan asked as she smiled and Hiei just frowned.  
  
*************The Others  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, and Genkai met up in the middle of the park. There was a table and chairs all that was left was the food and decorations. "So, we'll meet back here in two hours with everything then we'll start decorating, and whatever you do avoid Hiei and Botan!" Yusuke instructed them. "Alright." Kurama answered as they went their seperate ways. "Yukina." Kurama called.   
  
"Yes Kurama?" Yukina answered. "Well we found out some information on the demon and he's-" Kurama said as he got cut off by Yukina herself. "Juneju, I know everything Koenma told me already." Yukina said as she smiled. "Great, so you know the part about him awakining once Hiei finds love or friends?" Kurama asked. "Yes, he has to love Botan that's the only reason he was awakened." Yukina said in delight.   
  
"The event of Botan telling you about Hiei being your brother must have been the event that triggered his awakening." Kurama said. "How?" Yukina asked. "The moment Botan told you, Hiei wanted revenge which got them to be as close as they are now. It must have been fate or something." Kurama explained. "Right, it's all so wonderful." Yukina said as she sighed. "What?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Hiei's finally getting to be more opened with everyone, and he's in love with Botan and she's in love with him." Yukina said. "Right, and we're the ones that made it happen. When they get married and have children and the children have children it'll be because of us!" Koenma said as he popped in from no where startling everyone. "Koenma!" They both said in unison. "What, it's true!" Koenma said as they sighed and went to get the stuff for the picnic. "What?" Koenma asked them as he watched them walke away.  
  
*************Hiei and Botan  
  
  
  
"How about we just look around at some stores first." Botan said as they walked around. They were walking towards the supermarket when Hiei spotted Keiko and Yusuke walking out of it with bags in their hands. They saw him and ran inside quickly. "Hiei I just thought I saw Kei-" Botan said as Hiei cut her off. "Hey let's go in this store I bet they have lots of nice clothes for you to wear!" Hiei said as he pushed Botan inside.   
  
"Hiei this is a store for undergarments." Botan said nervously. "What are you talking about?" He asked watching Yusuke and Keiko trying to avoid Botan and Hiei. "This is a store for bras and underwears,....I don't think I want to shop in here with you silly!" Botan said as she laughed. Just then Yusuke and Keiko walked by while Yusuke put two thumbs up seeing Hiei in an undergarment store with Botan. Hiei just glared at him.   
  
*~Don't be a baka I didn't know this store was for that sort of stuff!~* Hiei told him through telepathy. *~Right.~* Yusuke answered. "Sorry about that let's go somewhere else." Hiei said as they walked out of the store. "Hm this store looks new, let's see what they have in here." Botan said as she walked into an arcade room. It was dark inside but had lasers of all different colors substatuting as lights.   
  
"This place looks cool." Botan said as she looked around the place seeing everyone playing different sorts of games. Hiei spotted Kuwabara at Kuwabara and Yukina at a game. Kuwabara was playing the game while Yukina watched in amazement. 'Baka, what if Botan sees him!' Hiei thought. Nearby someone was standing on a DDR mat. "Anyone dare challenge me the champion?" He asked as nobody stepped foward.   
  
"Hey is that Yukina over there?" Botan asked. "No it's not." Hiei said as he softly pushed her onto the DDR mat. "Hey looks like somebody actually has the guts to face me, nice attempt pretty girl but trust me you won't last long." He said in a cocky voice. "But I never played this game before." Botan said as everyone around her sweat dropped. Just look at the screen and whatever arrow it highlights put your foot on it ok?" He explained. "Right." Botan said.   
  
*~Baka, Botan is right there playing some game you better get out of here with my sister before she figures it out.~* Hiei told him through telepathy. *~We already got out stuff and how is she going to figure out we're planning a picnic for her?~* Kuwabara asked. *~You have balloons in your hand, now go before she see's you guys.~* Hiei told them. They left quickly without Botan spotting them then Hiei turned his attention back to Botan.   
  
She seemed to be playing a game and by the look on her face she was winning. It looked like she was in some sort of dance competition with the man next to her. Everyone was watching her in amazement at how good she was, and most of the boys were looking at her because of her beauty. At the end Botan's screen said 'WINNER' while the other mans said 'LOSER'. "Wow that was fun!" Botan said as she jumped off.  
  
"Wow you beat the champion, that makes you the new champ, Botan that's your name right?" Another man asked. "Yes it is." Botan said happily. "Well congratulations, how about you and me go out for dinner tonight?" He asked as the other boys went up to her asking her also. "Eheh I'm sorry boys but....erm...I'm taken." Botan said. "By who?" One of them asked. "By me." He answered as he gave them his famous death glare making them go away feeling embarrassed.   
  
"Thanks Hiei, you saved my butt." Botan said as Hiei just answered "Hn." "Well where should we go next?" Botan asked. "I don't care you choose." Hiei said as she walked into a party store. "Maybe we should've came here when we decided to go shopping for the party decorations and stuff." Botan said. The place was filled with everything you needed for a party. They went looking at all the decorations.   
  
"Wow Hiei look at all those cakes, there's even an ice cream one." Botan said. "Botan what time is it?" Hiei asked getting bored of all this shopping. "Botan?...is that you're name?" A lady at the cake desk asked. "Yes." Botan replied. "Oh you must be here to pick up your cake!" She said happily as she took out a cake. "Wrong girl, wrong cake." Hiei said as he grabbed Botans hand and directed her to the door.   
  
Just as they were about to reach the door Koenma and Kurama entered. "Congratulation! You are our one hundredth customer!" The loud speaker said. Koenma and Kurama went wide eyed when they saw Botan and Hiei in the same store. "Ooh I want to see who the hundreth customer is." Botan said as she walked towards the door. "No, no stop." Hiei told her as he put her arm out.   
  
"What is it?" Botan asked. "Because, we should go check out the cakes for the next party that you decide to have.." Hiei said as he glared at Koenma and Kurama for making him do this. "Ok.." Botan said as she followed Hiei. "This one looks nice and so does this one." Hiei said pointing to each one then glancing back at Koenma and Kurama. They got away from the crowd and walked to the other corner of the room so Botan and Hiei could walk out without seeing them.   
  
"Ok, you know what I have the sudden urge for?" Hiei asked her as he grunted and grabbed her hand. "What is it now?" Botan asked. "Sweet Snow!...um I mean Ice Cream!" Hiei said loudly making everyone look at him. "Bakas." Hiei muttered as he regained his composure and walked out of the store with Botan.  
  
*************The Others  
  
Everyone met back in the spot where they were before. "So did everyone get what they were looking for?" Kuwabara asked as they all nodded. "Did you guys manage to avoid Botan?" Yusuke asked. "Well we avoided her at the arcade." Kuwabara said. "Koenma and I were in that new party store, but Hiei managed to distract Botan from us." Kurama answered. "Same with me and Keiko." Yusuke said. "Great so she shouldn't suspect anything." Genkai said.   
  
"Alright we should get started on the decorations and everything." Yusuke said. "How will Hiei know to bring her back here when we are all ready?" Yukina asked. "I'll call Botan on her communication device and tell Hiei to bring her here." Yusuke said. "Alright let's start working!" Keiko said as they all started doing different tasks. Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko were cooking, Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma and Kuwabara were putting the decorations everywhere.   
  
Yukina walked over to Kurama and Koenma while her food was cooking. "Guys, should we do anything during the party to get Botan and Hiei together or should we just let them get together on their own?" Yukina asked. "I think we should try and get them together, they'll never realize they like each other if something doesn't happen." Kurama said. "Ok fine what should we do?" Yukina asked.   
  
"Why don't we try and get Hiei jealous?" Koenma said. "How?" Yukina asked. "Well get one of the guys to hang around her and ask her out or something." Koenma said as Kurama and Yukina instantly looked at him. "That's a great idea!" Yukina said as she smiled. "Wait a minute why are you guys looking at me, you don't want me to ask her out do you?!" Koenma asked. "Well it makes the most sense." Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mean it makes the most sense why don't you do it!" Koenma said not wanting to face the wrath of Hiei. "Well because..you work with her and spend the most time with her...so it'll seem more real if you act as if you liked her." Kurama said. "But, I-" Koenma started. "Come on, please just do it for Botan and Hiei!" Yukina pleaded. "Fine ok, I'll do it!" Koenma said as they heard snickering from behind them.   
  
They turned around to find Yusuke and Kuwabara listening to them.."Yusuke, and Kuwabara!" The trio said in unison. "Eheh we were just putting some decorations up...eheh..." Yusuke said. "You heard everything didn't you." Kurama asked them as they nodded their heads. "Yeah pretty much...We couldn't help but listen you were so secretive, and now we know why!" Yusuke said. "Why didn't you tell us you were trying to hook shorty up with Botan?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Because you guys would make a big deal out of it no offense." Yukina said. "We're sorry but it is kind of funny I mean Botan and Hiei?" Yusuke said as he laughed. "Laugh all you want but they do like each other." Koenma said. "That explains why they were so close these past few days." Kuwabara said. "Well are you guys helping us or not?" Koenma asked. "Fine." Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison. "Just don't make it too obvious." Kurama told them.   
  
"Don't worry we won't do anything bad now will we Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked him devilishly. "No, nothing bad." Kuwabara answered as they walked away. "I hope they don't do anything silly." Yukina said as she watched them walk away. "They may be foolish but I don't think they'd do anything to bad to mess this up for Hiei and Botan." Koenma said nervously.  
  
*************Botan and Hiei  
  
Botan and Hiei walked to ice cream shop. They ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table to eat it. Hiei watched Botan as she ate her ice cream. 'She's really beautiful.' Hiei thought as he watched her in a daze. 'Wait..what am I thinking I can't love anyone, especially Botan at a time like this...Jurenju could be after her...and I couldn't bare if she died because of me..' Hiei thought as she caught a glimpse of him watching her.   
  
"What are you thinking of?" Botan asked him curiously. "Nothing." Hiei said. "Oh come on tell me you didn't even eat your ice cream yet what's wrong?" Botan asked as she smiled at him and watched him with her purple orbs. "I was just thinking about the demon that's all." Hiei told her as his crimson eyes watched her. "What were you thinking about?" Botan asked curiously. "Uh well I was just thinking about my father and how he created him..." Hiei said.   
  
"Do you think its you're fault...because it's not your fault if anything happens..it's Jureju's fault because he chose to do bad." Botan said to him. "I know, just forget it." Hiei told her as he ate his ice cream. "You know what?" Botan said happily as she tried to brighten up his mood. "What is it?" Hiei asked her. "Over the time me and you have gotten closer, all because of you silly little death threat." Botan said. "I haven't forgotten about that." Hiei told her as he smirked.  
  
"You know you wouldn't hurt me even if you tried!" Botan said to him. "Yes I could." Hiei said. "Believe it or not you are my friend and I know you think of me as a friend." Botan told him. "So what if I do, I can still hurt you." Hiei told her. "So you do think of me as a friend?" Botan asked. "Yes, a very annoying one." Hiei said to her. "Glad to hear." Botan told him as she finished up her ice cream. "Hey can I ask you something?" Botan asked.   
  
"No, but it's never stopped you from asking me something before so I'll just save you the trouble and answer yes." Hiei told her. "Um, how come you did not want Yukina to know that you were her brother." Botan asked. "That is none of your concern Botan." Hiei told her softly as he continued to eat his ice cream. "Alright..so Hiei what do you want to do now?" Botan asked. "I would like to leave this ningen place and go back home, it's boring." Hiei said.   
  
"Alright then I'm tired of the mall too let's go." Botan said as she got up. "Wait no you can't go yet, let's just stay-" Hiei said as the communication mirror started to beep. "Hello." Botan answered. "Hey Botan can you give the mirror to Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Um, ok sure." Botan said as she handed it to Hiei. "We're all ready and waiting for you and Botan to come. You remember the place right?" Yusuke asked. "Yes I remember." Hiei said as he handed it back to Botan.   
  
"What was that about?" She asked. "Uh nothing let's go." Hiei said as they walked out of the store. "You know you've been acting really weird today Hiei." Botan said as they walked through the parking lot. They had to go through the parking lot to get to Genkai's place and the picnic was close to Genkai's temple. "No I haven't" Hiei said back as he heard a noise coming from somewhere. Just then a blast of spirit energy came from an alley heading straight towards Botan.  
  
Hiei jumped in front of her and blocked it from hitting her. "Hiei are you ok?" Botan asked. "Yeah it was nothing, stay down." Hiei told her as she knelt down. He searched the area for a demon and sure enough he found one. "I'll kill Botan for Jurenju, but first I'll deal with you Hiei." He stated as he jumped towards Hiei. One of his hands went to punch Hiei while the other one was waiting to launch his spirit energy on him. Hiei blocked his punch but got hit with the spirit energy.   
  
Not expecting it he flew backwards. Botan jumped up to see where Hiei went. The demon laughed as he walked towards where he thought Hiei flew backwards. He wasn't there to his dismay. Instantly Hiei was in back of the demon, he struck him with his sword several times. In a last attempt the demon was behind Botan in the blink of an eye and shot two energy ball at her as he fell giving her no time to react.   
  
Hiei jumped in front of her and pushed her down and he fell with her. They avoided the blast and Hiei was now on top of Botan. "Are you ok?" Hiei asked her. "Yeah, I'm ok I'm ok." Botan told him as she watched him. Their eyes locked for a moment as crimson orbs met lavender/pink orbs. They were inching closer and closer but just then the communication mirror beeped. They snapped out of their gaze and Hiei came off of Botan.  
  
He helped her up and she gave it to Hiei knowing it would be Yusuke for him. "Where are you guys?" Yusuke asked. "We were just fighting a demon, we're on our way." Hiei said quietly as they walked on. Botan was blushing madly and Hiei had a slight blush on his face as they remembered what had just happened. "Thanks for saving me again!" Botan said to Hiei as he 'hned' and they walked on. "Where are you going Hiei?..Genkai's temple is this way."   
  
Botan said as she pointed to the left path. "I know that but I want to show you something." He told her as she followed him skeptically wondering what he wanted to show her. Botan and Hiei walked deep into the park where there was a clearing. She entered and everybody greeted her saying "Surprise Botan!" There were many different expressions on her face. Happiness, and shock were the most evident ones. There were ribbons, streamers, and balloons all over the place.   
  
"Oh my gosh thanks so much guys, you shouldn't have!" Botan said happily. "We know." Hiei answered. "Wow all this for me?" Botan asked. "Yup, we knew how much the party meant to you and since it was ruined we decided to throw one for you." Keiko said. "Wow I didn't even have a clue about it." Botan said in amazement. "Well Hiei was supposed to distract you by taking you to the mall while we started to decorate and I'd call him back when we were all ready." Yusuke said.   
  
"That explains a lot, wait so I really did see you guys at the mall?" Botan asked. "Yeah, we didn't know you were in the store and Hiei had to keep on distracting you." Koenma said. "So that's why you were acting so weird, and Yusuke kept on calling for you on the mirror." Botan said. "Yeah." Hiei answered. "Oh wow thanks guys this really means a lot to me." Botan said as her eyes shined with happiness. "Well let's get this party started!" Yusuke said as they all gathered around in a circle.   
  
"So what are we doing first?" Botan asked. "Truth or Dare." Yusuke said. "But this time we are playing it differently." Kuwabara said. "How are we playing?" Botan asked. "Ok, in this bag there are different dares, and truths..more dares than truths because that's how we want it. Genkai will pull a piece of paper out for someone and they will have to answer the question or do the dare, since she isn't playing. Got it?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Alright." Botan answered. "Oh yeah we all have to play and do the dare no matter what." Kurama said. "Yukina you're first." Genkai said as Yukina stood up nervously. Genkai pulled one of the pieces of paper out and read it. "How stupid and cowardly do you think Kuwabara is?" Genkai read. "Hey who put that one in there?!" Kuwabara said as he got up. "I did." Yusuke said plainly as Yukina began to answer.   
  
"I think Kazuma is very brave and smart, and also nice." Yukina said as she sat down. "Next is Yusuke." Genkai said as Yusuke got up. "I dare you to kiss Keiko." Genkai read. "Ok." Yusuke said nervously. "For two minutes." Genkai finished as Yusuke's eyes widened and Keiko's blush deepened. Yusuke and Keiko inched forward and kissed each other for two minutes as everyone else watched. "Fine I'm done." Yusuke said as he blushed lightly.   
  
"You know you enjoyed that man!" Kuwabara said as he laughed. "Kuwabara you're turn." Genkai said as he stood up. "Jump off a twenty story building." Genkai read. "What I can't do that who put that one in?" Kuwabara asked. "I did that one too." Yusuke said as Genkai threw the paper on the floor and picked another one as she muttered 'Dimwit'. "Run in the road and get...hit by car?" Genkai read as they all turned to Yusuke.   
  
"What that wasn't me!" Yusuke said. "Hehe actually that was me I was hoping Yusuke would get it." Kuwabara said sheepishly as Genkai picked another paper from the bag. "Who do you like and why do you that person." Genkai read. "I like Yukina, because she is pretty, sweet, loving, caring, kind,-" Kuwabara said as he went on and on. Five minutes later. "And she is always respectful of people's opinions." Kuwabara said as he sat down.  
  
"Wow could you have taken any longer?" Yusuke asked as he yawned. "Kurama you're next." Genkai said as he stood up. "Who do you think is the most handsome boy, or prettiest girl?" Genkai asked. "That was supposed to be my question for you." Kurama whispered to Koenma as Koenma just smirked. "Well answer it and say Botan, let's just see what Hiei does when he finds out you think Botan is the cutest." Koenma said as he smirked and watched Kurama.   
  
"Uh, the prettiest girl I think is...Botan." Kurama said. Of course everyone knew that they were trying to get Botan and Hiei together by making them get jealous but Hiei and Botan had no clue. Hiei's eyes widened and Botan just blushed a bit. 'Die kistune.' Hiei thought as he glared at Kurama when no one was looking at him. "Next is Koenma." Genkai said as he stood up. "Who would you go out with if you had to pick anyone in this room?" Genkai asked.   
  
"Huh that was supposed to be my question for you!" Koenma whispered to Kurama. "Well like you told me stick to the plan, and answer Botan." Kurama said as he smirked and watched Koenma. "Uh, If I had to go out with anyone in this room it would be Botan." Koenma said awaiting to see what Hiei would do. "Sorry but I didn' t hear you speak louder. "Botan." Koenma answered. Hiei also sent a death glare to Koenma as Koenma sat back down.   
  
"Next up is Hiei." Genkai said as Hiei didn't move. "Hiei, it's your turn go up to her." Botan told him. "No, I'm not playing this stupid game." Hiei said. "Come on everyone else is playing you have to play too...I'm sure your choice won't be so hard." Botan said as Hiei reluctantly got up and walked over to Genkai. "What's you're greatest fear?" Genkai asked. "I don't fear anything." Hiei answered. "There has to be something you are afraid of you can't sit down until you answer it." Yusuke said.   
  
"Fine, uh the death of a friend." Hiei said as he took a glimpse of Botan without anyone catching it, or so he thought. He sat back down in his spot. "See that wasn't so hard no was it?" Botan asked. "Botan you're last." Genkai said as Botan stood up and walked over to Genkai. "You have to kiss Koenma." Genkai said as she smirked when she saw Hiei's reaction. Hiei opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he restrained himself he just shot a death glare towards Koenma which Koenma saw.   
  
"Ehe...do I have to?" Botan asked. "Yes you have to kiss him." Genkai said as Botan walked over to Koenma. They slowly moved closer to eachother and they kissed. Hiei was filled with jealousy and Kurama and Yukina saw this knowing that Hiei really did love her. Botan broke this kiss and walked back to her spot. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Hiei asked her as he put on a fake smirk.   
  
"Alright now that Truth or Dare is over, lets go and eat!" Yusuke said as they walked over to the tables. The order they were sitting in was Keiko, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, and Hiei. On the other side of the table was Kuwabara, Yukina Kurama, and Genkai. "Flirt with Botan." Kurama whispered to Koenma. "So Botan, nice outfit." Koenma said as Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Thanks." Botan said as she ate. "Compliment her on something." Kurama said.   
  
"Say Botan you look fine today." Yusuke told Koenma. "Hey Botan you look fine today." Koenma said just as Yusuke had said it. "Uh thank you Koenma you look handsome today too." Botan said as she started talking with Hiei. "No not like that Yusuke. Ok forget compliments ask her out..." Kurama said. "Are you kidding me, Hiei would kill me if I asked her out. He's been sending me death glares all day!" Koenma said as he glanced at Hiei.   
  
"Just do it!" Kurama told him. "Botan." Koenma said as she turned from Hiei to him. "Yes?" Botan asked. "Um well would you like to go out with me?" Koenma asked as Hiei awaited Botan's answer. "I'm sorry but I think of you as my boss, and friend nothing more. I'm really sorry." Botan told him. "Yeah you're right, you're too much of my friend I wouldn't be able to go out with you.." Koenma said as he turned back to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.   
  
"Are you happy now Kurama?..Hiei's probably going to murder me in my sleep!" Koenma told him as he ate and Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. "I'm sure he won't kill you Koenma." Kurama answered. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Yukina asked sweetly. "Yes I am." Hiei said to her. "Really you are?" Botan asked amazed. "No I just said that to keep her happy." Hiei answered. "Aw that's really sweet, Hiei." Botan told him. "Sweet?..I don't do sweet." Hiei said.   
  
"Yes you just did that's so cute." Botan told him. "And I'm not cute." Hiei said. "Whatever." Botan told him as she ate her food. 'What does Koenma think he's doing asking Botan on a date...oh kami I sound like a jealous boyfriend..' Hiei thought as he watched Koenma. Everyone finished eating and now it was time for the cake. "Ok is everyone done?" Yusuke asked. "Yes." The said as they nodded. "Alright time for the cake." Yusuke said.   
  
"I got a cake too?..wow thanks." Botan told them as she smiled. They cut the cake and gave it out to everyone, and ate the cake. Then Yusuke decided to throw a piece of his mashed potatoes on Kuwabara, what he didn't know was it would turn out to be something much much more. Yusuke threw it at Kuwabara but instead of hitting him it hit Kurama. "Hey what did you do that for!" Kurama said as he threw it back at Yusuke but Yusuke ducked and it hit Keiko.   
  
"I'm sorry I was aiming for Kuwabara!" Yusuke said. "And I was aiming for Yusuke!" Kurama said as Keiko threw some food and instead of hitting Kurama it hit Yukina. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Yuki-" Keiko said as she got hit by Yusuke. "Yusuke!" Keiko yelled as she picked up some food and tried to hit him but he ducked so it hit Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't see where it came from and he saw Botan laughing so he thought it was her.   
  
He threw some food towards her and it hit her right in the face. "Kuwabara I didn't hit you it was Keiko!" Botan said as she threw some food at him. He threw it back but she ducked so it hit Hiei. "Ahah Hiei you're face is covered in bread and ketchup!" Botan said as she laughed. "That isn't funny!" Hiei said as he picked up some food and threw it at Botan, she ducked and it hit Koenma. "Food fight!" Yusuke yelled as everyone started throwing food everywhere.   
  
"Hey wait everybody!" Yusuke said as everyone stopped what they were doing. "How about we make teams?" Yusuke said. "Ok, me and Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. "Me and Yukina!" Keiko replied. "I call the kitsune!" Koenma said. "That leaves me with you." Botan said to Hiei. "Ok let the fight begin!" Yusuke said as they went in different directions. Botan took a cup of soda filled with ice and threw it on Yusuke.   
  
He turned around to find Botan laughing her head off but behind her was Kuwabara about to throw some food on her. Luckily when Botan turned around Hiei threw some food on Kuwabara so he turned around and didn't hit Botan. "Thanks!" She said to Hiei as she ducked from getting hit by more food. Keiko and Yukina were hiding behind the tree throwing food at Koenma and Kurama. While Kurama and Koenma were trying to avoid the food and hit them back.   
  
Botan hopped on her oar and without anyone seeing flew up to the tree where everyone was. She looked down at them and threw the food she had in her hand down. One by one it hit everyone she threw it at. They all looked to see who had thrown it and figured it was the person next to them so they hit someone else, without suspecting it was her. "Now time to have fun with Hiei."   
  
Botan said as she spotted him going behind Koenma and Kurama for revenge on what they said for their truth or dare answers. She threw the rest of the food she had down at him. Most of it hit him and he looked up. Botan stayed as still as she could and when she looked down she couldn't find Hiei anywhere. The she felt someone tap her and cover her mouth before she could scream. "Hn, I thought we were partners.?" Hiei asked as he smirked.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I figured I'd have some fun while I was up here." Botan told him. "Let's go back down." Botan said as she hopped on her oar and flew down, after Hiei got down. They grabbed some food from the table and went towards the others. Hiei threw the food at Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, while Botan threw it at Yukina, Keiko, and Koenma. They turned to see Hiei and Botan laughing at them because they were covered in way more food that they were, since they had been in the tree.  
  
"Get Hiei and Botan." Yusuke whispered to them as they walked foward. "Uh guys waht are you doing?" Botan asked. "Don't ask just run." Hiei told her as she used her oar and Hiei used his superspeed. "Hey you guys can't use your special abilities!" Yusuke said as they stopped. "Why not, you never said not to." Botan said. "She's got a point." Kurama said. "Fine then I'll use my Spirit gun!" Yusuke said. "And what kill them with it?" Keiko asked him.   
  
"Oh man I guess I don't need my spirit gun for this, I'll just have to get them the old fashioned way." Yusuke said as Kurama and Kuwabara agreed. Botan flew higher and dodged the food that they threw at her while Hiei used his super speed to dodge it as well. "This is useless there's hardly any food and we won't be able to get them." Kurama said as they stopped. Botan came down and off of her oar. "Hn, it seems we won." Hiei said.   
  
"Is there even a winner for a food fight?" Keiko asked. "Who cares, I guess we won." Hiei said as he smirked just then someone threw something in his face. He wiped it off his face to see Botan laughing hysterically. "I hope you think this funny too!" Hiei said as he took a huge blob of ketchup and threw it in her face. Everyone laughed at her as she took the ketchup off of her face. "Hiei you are so dead!" Botan said as she chased him through the forest with the others following her.   
  
'I think I'll just let her catch up to me to see what she does' Hiei thought as he stopped. Botan wasn't expecting him to stop suddenly so she bumped into him falling to the floor followed by him falling on her. The others came behind them to find what situation they were in. Botan and Hiei had no idea that the others were right there watching the whole scene. Just as before they were inching closer and closer.   
  
'I shouldn't kiss her...' Hiei kept telling himself despite the fact that he really wanted to. Just before they actually kissed Yusuke decided to take a picture. When they heard the click they were snapped out of their daze and got up blushing. "Yusuke they were just about to kiss did you have to do that!" Koenma said. "I'm sorry I didn't think they would hear!" He said as he grinned. "Sorry for falling on you." Hiei said.  
  
"Ehe...it's ok." Botan answered as she dusted herself off. Just then Genkai came. "Where were you grandma?" Yusuke asked. "I left before any of you got a chance to throw food on me." Genkai said as she smirked. "I feel so disgusting!" Botan said as she touched her blue hair that was now stained red with ketchup courtesy of Hiei. "Hey you look good as a red head Botan." Yusuke joked. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.   
  
"I need to go home and take a shower." Yukina said as she looked at her food stained clothes. "Me too." Keiko and Botan said in unison. "Hey Kuwabara look at this." Yusuke said as he pulled out four pictures and showed it to him. "Oh my gosh I forgot about those I have them too!" Kuwabara said as pulled some pictures out as well. "What are you guys looking at?" Yukina asked as she went over to them. "Hey that's not funny, I think it is sweet." She said as Keiko agreed with her.   
  
Koenma and Kurama went to see what it was and they smiled when they saw it also. Genkai smirked knowing what the pictures were of. Botan got curious so she went to see what it was followed by Hiei. "What are the pictures of?" Botan asked as Yusuke showed them to her. "Oh my gosh!" Botan said as she saw them. They were pictures of her and Hiei sleeping together the night they got kidnaped. "That's not funny! When did you guys take these?" Botan asked.   
  
"We took them when you and Hiei fell asleep and this one is from just now." Yusuke said as he took a picture out. It was of Hiei and Botan when they were just about to kiss. "Guys that's not funny!" Botan said as she blushed. "No it's sweet!" Yukina amd Keiko said in unison as Botan blushed some more. "Wow it's almost sunset we better get going before it gets dark. Bye guys!" Yusuke said. "Bye!" Kurama Keiko, and Kuwabara said as they followed Yusuke and left.   
  
"Thanks for the party I had lots of fun!" Botan told them as she waved goodbye. "Well I gotta go too I probably have lots of work left for me in Spirit World!" Koenma said as he left. Genkai, Yukina, Botan and Hiei walked to Genkai's temple as the sun started to set. They each took a well needed shower after the food fight they had and went in their seperate rooms. Botan sat on her bed as she looked towards the ceiling. 'I love Hiei.' She thought as she smiled.   
  
'I need to tell him today, I can't keep it in anymore...I just hope he loves me too..' Botan thought as she took a deep breath and walked into his room. "Hiei." She said as she opened his door. "What is it." Hiei asked softly. "I have something to tell you." Botan said nervously as she walked inside his room. "I'm really glad that we're friends and all but lately I've been thinking about someone...a lot..I didn't know why I kept on thinking about him all I knew was that I was happy to have him with me even if we were fighting..." Botan said as she looked at him.   
  
'Oh no does she love someone else..' Hiei thought as he watched her. "Do you know who that person is?" She asked. "No, who is it?" Hiei asked her. "...You..." Botan said as Hiei's face turned to shock. "No, you can't...you can't love me Botan." Hiei told her. "What why not?..I-" Botan said as she was cut off by Hiei. "No. Don't say it don't say that you love me...you can't because anyone that I get close to will get killed." Hiei told her.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Botan asked. "Jurenju was created for the purpose of killing anyone that I loved or that gave me happiness, even if I might feel the same towards you I can't..I can't love you Botan!" Hiei said. "I don't ca-" Botan said as she got cut off again. "I'm Hiei the Forbidden Child, I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life..." Hiei told her. "No, no one should be lonely for the rest of their life Hiei." Botan told him as tears sprung to her eyes.   
  
"Do you want to know the reason why I didn't want Yukina to know I was her brother?..because she didn't deserve to have me as a brother..I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy of her love and definetly not of your love...you're a ferry girl the closest thing to an angel, and I'm..I'm a demon." Hiei told her as he watched her pain in his eyes. "I didn't care about any of those things you told me when I fell in love with you Hiei, and I wish you had known that." Botan said as she wiped her tears and walked out of his romm, and went out of the door.  
  
Botan hopped on her oar and flew to one of the benches at the park. The sky darkened into a gloomy gray as raindrops fell from the sky. "Why, why did this have to happen to me of all people!" Botan said as she looked up to the sky. Hot tears came to her eyes as they ran down her face. 'I love you Hiei...and I know that you love me but you can't because you don't won't me to get hurt...but I don't care about any of that...I was so stupid to tell him.' Botan thought as she continued to cry.   
  
*************Hiei  
  
Hiei flopped down on his bed as he closed his eyes and thought about what just happened. 'The love of my life just said she loved me and I turned her down for her own safety...she probably hates me now...I'm sorry Botan..I love you but I can't.' Hiei thought as images of Botan flooded his mind. The look of hurt on her face, and the pain in her eyes was all that Hiei needed to convice him to go to her and find her. Just as he got up to go Yukina opened his door.   
  
"Hiei go get Botan...we heard what happened, go after her!" Yukina told him as he nodded and left. 'Where could she be?..' Hiei thought as he located her with his Jagan Eye. "There." Hiei said as he went in the direction he felt her. Hiei was at the park and the rain had gotten harder now. He saw her sitting on one of the benches in the shade. She was crying her eyes out and Hiei felt guilty, since he was the cause of her tears. Hiei walked up to her nervously.   
  
"Botan." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and wiped away all of her tears. "Hiei I-" Botan said as he silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "I was wrong, Botan...I'm sorry that I told you that I couldn't love you but I could...that's if you still want me to." Hiei said softly as he looked at her. She nodded yes, and she smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.   
  
He wasn't expecting it but he welcomed it anyway. Hiei picked her up and took her back to Genkai's Temple. He placed her on the bed as he whispered something that Botan heard, and left. "He said he loves me!" Botan whispered to herself as she fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face. All the while Yukina, and Genkai had been in the kitchen watching with smiles on their faces as well.  
  
~So how did you guys like the end of the chapter?..I hope it was good enough for you guys!! I'm sorry if I took long to update I had a lot of work to do reports and stuff, school is EVIL!!! LoL! Well please review and tell me what ya thought so far!!  
  
Oh yea plz no flames if you thought Hiei was OOC, that's how ya get when you're in love!  
  
MystiKoorime~ 


	10. Botan and Hiei are what!

Different Ways Of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy/DREAMS~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu HaKuShO!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Botan and Hiei are what?!?  
  
(Oh yeah I mentioned this before but I'll do it again, Hiei is taller in this story, and Koenma is in his teenage form for most of the story.)  
  
  
  
Botan woke up with a sense of happiness as she remembered what had went on last night. 'Hiei loves me..' Botan thought with a smile plastered on her face as she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, and brushed her teeth. "I just the others don't find out about us too soon...they will definetley make fun of us.' She thought as she walked towards her room door. She looked towards the floor as she took small steps towards the kitchen.  
  
'What should I say to him...what should I do..oh this is all too confusing I've never been in love before..'Botan thought as she continued to walk. Suddenly she bumped into something, or in this case someone. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry,..Hiei.." Botan said as she looked up, and remembered the kiss they had last night. "It's ok." He told her. There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
Just then Botan realized how close they really were. 'Her lips look so soft...like I could kiss her-...damn I really am getting soft...I just can't let the others find out..' Hiei thought as they unconsiously were pulled closer. Then their lips met and they had been kissing for a while now. Botan had her hands on Hiei's neck, and he has his hands on Botans waist. 'Wow Hiei is a really good kisser..' Botan thought as she continued to kiss him.   
  
**********Kitchen   
  
"I can't believe those two really got together!" Yukina said as she squealed in delight. "Yes, they're both the complete opposites, but they still love each other." Genkai finished. "I wonder what could be taking Hiei so long, he's usually up by now..." Yukina said aloud. "Maybe you should go tell Koenma that they're together so he doesn't do anything stupid." Genkai told her.  
  
"Oh yeah Koenma gave me one of those communication devices, just incase anything happened." Yukina said as she got up from her chair. She walked and when she got to the threshold of the door, she stopped. There was a look of shock on her face, but it was gone as happiness shorwded her face. Gankai got up to see why she had stopped all of sudden, when she saw what Yukina saw. Botan, and Hiei...kissing.  
  
Yukina smiled as she watched Botan and Hiei. 'My brother is finally with someone..' She thought as just then her communication mirror started beeping. Botan and Hiei stopped kissing, startled by the noise. They both started blushing and looked very flustered. 'Man!' Yukina thought as she rushed out of the kitchen, and into her own room. Genkai smirked as she watched the two, and Botan looked down and acted like she wasn't doing anything.   
  
"Hello?" Yukina said as she picked up the device. "Hey Yukina, it's me Koenma." Koenma replied. "Oh Hey, Koenma I-" Yukina said as he cut her off. "I have the greatest idea to get Botan and Hiei together!" Koenma answered in delight as if he had just one a billion dollars. "Wait, no they're already-" Yukina said as once again Koenma cut her off. "Ok ok I know you're probably thinking what plan could Koenma have..his last plan was disasterous!" Koenma answered.  
  
"No, that's not what I was thinking I was going to tell you that-" Yukina said in frustration as Koenma cut her off again. "Good, because this plan is sure too work, I guarantee it...I'll call Botan in a little while and tell them too come over, and bring you." Koenma said as they got disconnected. "Ugh, Koenma...what am I supposed to do now!" Yukina said as she put a smile on her face and walked back inside the kitchen.   
  
There, Botan Hiei and Genkai were all sitting in an awkward silence. "Was that a communication mirror?" Botan asked Yukina. "Um, no actually it was my..alarm clock!" Yukina lied. "Oh." Botan said as everyone went back to looking down at their food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. They each kept sending glances to each other. "You guys saw didn't you." Hiei said deciding to break the silence. "Yes" Genkai answered.   
  
"But we knew since last night." Yukina said. "Huh....really?" Botan asked. "Yeah we did." Genkai said. "How?" Botan asked. "Well, you guys were kind of loud last night (NO NOT LIKE THAT)with all of your yelling at each other." Yukina said sheepishly. "Oh." Botan said as she blushed. "But don't worry we won't tell anyone I promise." Yukina said sincerley. "Good, no telling what the kitsune and those bakas would do." Hiei said as he ate.  
  
"Uh, do you guys want to know something?" Yukina asked. "Sure." Botan said as she watched Yukina. 'I hope they don't get mad at me for this.' Yukina thought as she spoke up. "Well, you see..Koenma, Kurama, Genkai and I have been trying to..." Yukina said as she stopped. "Yes, you guys have been trying to...what?" Botan asked. "Well we were trying to get..." Yukina said as she stopped once more.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't tell them...they might just get mad at us for trying to hook them up..' Yukina thought as Genkai listened knowing what she was going to say. "You guys have been trying to get...what?" Botan asked. "Oh, nothing just forget it.." Yukina said sheepishly. "Come on you can tell me." Botan said sweetly. "It's nothing really, nothing important at all...ehe really." Yukina answered as she smiled. "Are you sure?" Botan asked a little stunned by Yukina behavior.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure." She said as she watched Genkai singnalling she didn't want them to get mad at her. "So have you guys found out anymore on the demon Jurenju?" Genkai asked. "Well no, just what I told you before, they haven't found anymore info on him." Botan answered as the communication mirror beeped. "Hello." Botan said as she opened the mirror. "Botan you Hiei and Yukina come quick...I want to show you guys something!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Alright." Botan said as she got up. "Koenma wants us to go to him, uh.. you too Yukina." Botan said as they left. "Later Genkai!" Botan and Yukina said as they left. "I wonder why he wants you there too?" Botan asked Yukina as they walked. "I honestly don't know....and I don't want to know." Yukina said as she mummbled the last part so no one could hear her. "What was that last part?" Botan asked. "I said I don't know...and I hope it's something on the demon." She answered.  
  
**********Spirit World  
  
"Oh man Koenma you are going to be in so much trouble once the shrimp finds out what you will do to him." Kuwabara said as he laughed. "No I won't." Koenma said confidently. "Yes you will be." Yusuke said in his know it all voice as Keiko nodded. "I'm afraid I have to agree with them, this may not be the best way to actually get them together." Kurama answered. "Well I don't see you trying to do anything!" Koenma said.  
  
"Well as true as that may be this will definetly not be the best way to go about it." Kurama answered. "They'll be thanking me for this one day, trust me." Koenma said. "Yukina and I trusted you before with one of your plans but it backfired." Kurama said. "Hey it worked Hiei noticed her!" Koenma explained. "Yeah and so did every other demon in that cafe!" Kurama said.   
  
"I don't see why you guys are putting all this trouble just to get Hiei and Botan together...I mean they're complete opposites!" Yusuke said. "I personally think it's romantic." Keiko said dreamily. "What's romantic about Botan and shorty?" Kuwabara asked. "Well I think that they really do like each other, have you noticed how close they have gotten?" Keiko asked. "Well yeah, they have gotten close,...really close." Yusuke answered.   
  
"I rest my case. For Hiei to get close to someone, Botan no less means he likes them. For Botan to put up with Hiei for so long means she likes him back!" Keiko answered as she sighed. "She has got a point." Kuwabara answered. "Yeah, maybe they do like each other." Yusuke replied. "And after my plan, they'll be together." Koenma said happily. "Yeah, let's just hope for now." Kurama told him.  
  
Just then Yukina, Botan and Hiei came inside the room. "Hello everyone." Botan said cheefully as they greeted her and the others. "Hey Yukina!" Kuwabara said as he ran up to her. "Hey Kazuma." She replied. "Did you miss me?" He asked stupidly. "Uh..I guess?" Yukina answered not wanting to be rude. "Did you hear that guys?!? She missed me!!" Kuwabara said happily as Hiei glared at Kuwabara.   
  
  
  
"Did you find anything on the demon?" Yukina asked. "No I wanted to show you all something." Koenma said. "So what is it that you want to show us?" Hiei asked. Koenma glanced at Yukina as she mouthed the words Can I talk to you? "After." He whispered as they all followed him.  
  
They all stopped at a metal door and Koenma opened it. "Wow what is this place?" Kurama asked. "It's the training room." Koenma said. "Training room?..How come I didn't know we had a training room?" Botan asked as she walked inside the room. It has black walls, and a black tiled floor. There was nothing else inside the room. "I just got it installed yesterday that's why." Koenma replied. "Oh I see." Botan said as she continued to stare at the room.  
  
"This could help us get stronger for the fight with Jurenju." Kurama pointed out. "My thoughts exactly...so who wants to go first?" Koenma asked. "Me I do I do!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke both said in unison as Keiko glared at them making them remember that Hiei was supposed to go into the room with Botan. "Hiei you can go first." Yusuke said. "Yeah we don't feel like going first anymore." Kuwabara said with a frown on his face.  
  
"Fine." Hiei answered as he walked inside. "Good luck!" Botan told him as she walked towards the door. Just before she could walk inside the door slammed shut. Koenma kicked it with his foot and locked it. Botan tried to open the door but it she couldn't. "Hiei could you open the door for me?..it's slammed shut." Botan told him. "Alright." Hiei answered as he tried to open the door. "It's locked." Hiei said as Botan opened her communication mirror.  
  
"Koenma you accidently locked me inside here, can you open the door please!" Botan said as her face appeared on the screen. "I'm afraid I can't. The training room is set to lock and close at certain times. I set it to lock for forty five minutes, you'll just have to wait for now." Koenma told her. "Oh, alright." Botan said as they got disconnected. "It's set to lock and I have to stay in here for fourty five minutes." Botan said as she sat down and Hiei 'hned.'  
  
**********Outside  
  
"Well that was stupid, they'll probably fight the whole time they're in there when I could have trained!" Yusuke whined. "Hold your horses Yusuke they'll get together by the end of today I'm sure of it!" Koenma said confidently. "Why did you do that Koenma?" Yukina asked. "When they're stuck in there together they'll be forced to get together!" Koenma answered. "Oh no." Yukina said aloud.  
  
"What you don't think the plan is good...I'm sure it will get those two together!" He said once more. "But they already were together!" Yukina said as her eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth realising what she had just said. "What?!?" They all said in unison except Yukina. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, please don't tell them!" Yukina said. "How, and when did they get together?" Kurama asked in amazment.  
  
"Well last night after the party Botan told Hiei she loved him and he told her that if even if he did love her he couldn't because of Jurenju. She left but then he went to go get her back, and now they're together. Oh and this morning Genkai and I caught them kissing." Yukina said as she smiled. "Hiei and Botan were what?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in amazement. "They were kissing." Keiko said happily.  
  
"So you should let them out now." Kurama told Koenma. "Do you have any idea what those too can do behind closed doors?" Yusuke asked pervertedly. "Baka." Koenma said as he put the key in the door knob. He tried to open the door but it didn't work. "Hmm..I wonder why it isn't working." Konema said as he tried to open the door. "Didn't you say that there was a timer?" Yusuke asked. "I was lying." Koenma replied.   
  
"Well obviously there is one because there is a timer underneath the door." Kurama said as he pointed and everyone sweat dropped. "Really?..ehe I guess we'll just have to wait for the time to run out." Koenma said as he watched the door. "So did you tell them about our little mission?" Kurama asked. "Well, no." Yukina answered. "Why not?" Keiko asked. "I didn't want them to get mad at us." Yukina said honestly.   
  
  
  
"How can they be mad at us..it's all because of us when they get married, have children, and-" Koenma said as he got cut off. "We know we know, and their children have children." Kurama and Yukina answered annoyed. "Well it's true." Koenma said offended. Just then the communication mirror beeped. "Hey." Koenma said. "Hey, how much longer do we have to wait in here?" Botan asked. "Thirty more minutes, if Hiei wants to train he can." Koenma told her.   
  
"How can he train when I'm in here?" Botan asked. "I can switch the room to hologram mode...it'll go right through you, you can't feel a thing." Koenma assured her. "Oh ok I'll ask him." Botan said as she asked Hiei. "So do you want to? The demons will be holographic so it won't bother me." Botan told him. "Alright." Hiei answered. "He wants to train." Botan told Koenma. "Ok." Koenma said as he pressed a button and turned a knob.   
  
********** Training Room  
  
From the ceiling a blue and yellow light appeared over their heads. A portal was opened, and two demons came out of it. One demon threw a ki at Hiei and he dodged it. The other was headed straight for Botan but she didn't see. When she turned around it hit her but she flew all the way back into the walls. "Botan!" Hiei said as he ran towards her. "Are you ok?" He asked as he dropped his katana next to her.   
  
  
  
"So much for holographic...ugh yeah I'm fine." Botan answered as she got up. "They aren't hollograms..they probably aren't even part of this training room." Hiei said. "Correct Hiei." One of the demons said. "We were sent by Jurenju, he wanted to test your skills..and inflict pain on that girl over there." The other said. "I'm Bakku" said the demon with the dark read hair, pale red skin, and charcoal eyes.  
  
"And I'm Natsuke." The one with Dark blue heair, bale green eyes, and light blue skin said. They both had fangs and claws. "And I don't care." Hiei told them. Bakku charged for Hiei while Natsuke put some device on Botans arm. "Hey!" She said as she moved her hand to take it off. "Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Natsuke said. "Yes, if you make any attempt to take it off I will press the switch. This will drain your energy and kill you in an instant." Bakku said.   
  
"If you try and get it off her or fight us back my brother will push the button." He said evilly. "Cowards." Hiei muttered.  
  
**********Outside  
  
"Hey...the switch isn't working.." Koenma said as he tried to put the holographic mode on. "Wow guys do you feel that?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes, it's coming from the training room and it's not Hiei or Botan." Kurama answered. "Something is happening in that room, two powerful demons are in there." Yusuke said as Keiko and Yukina gasped. "I bet Jurenju sent them." Yukina said.  
  
"Let's go to the camera room!" Koenma said as they all followed him. "Here it is." Koenma said as they all walked in. "Wow there must be cameras everywhere." Kuwabara said. "Yup." Koenma replied. "Wait a minute are there cameras in the bathrooms too?...because I used a bathroom here once!" Yusuke asked. "No of course not!" Koenma yelled loudly as he pushed a button. There were two demons in the room a now gagged Botan, and Hiei standing still.   
  
Botan had tape over her mouth, her legs and hands were tied together. She could move her hands but only slightly. "Hey what is that thing on Botans arm?" Yusuke asked referring to the energy draining device. "Yeah, and why is shorty letting them hit him?" Kuwabara asked. "That has the power to drain the spirit energy right out of you. The other demon appears to be holding the switch for it." Koenma explained.  
  
"They probably said they'd press the switch if Hiei and Botan didn't follow their orders. I'm guessing Hiei and Botan can't take the device off of Botan, and if Hiei tries to defend himself they will pull the switch killing Botan." Kurama answered. "We gotta go help them." Kuwabara said. "There's a timer on the door remember?" Keiko said. "Well I'll just spirit gun that stupid door down." Yusuke said confidently.  
  
"It's made to deflect spirit energy." Koenma told him. "Oh that's great." Kuwabara replied. "We'll just have to wait for now." Kurama answered. "Waiting isn't one of my specialties." Yusuke said aloud. "Yeah it's not mine either but, we have no other choice." Koenma said as they watched the screen.   
  
**********Training Room  
  
"No funny stuff or bye bye Botan, ok?" Bakku asked. "Right." A badly beaten up Hiei said as he watched Botan. 'Oh no, Hiei's already beat up pretty badly, and it's because of me... what should I do?' Botan thought as she saw Hiei watching her. She followed his eyes to see he was looking at his katana next to her. She nodded signalling she knew what he meant and inched foward to get his katana.  
  
The two demons soon forgot about Botan and they punched and kicked Hiei. Once Botan got the katana she held on to it and moved it up and down, cutting the rope. After her hands got free she cut the rope on her legs, and then pulled the tape off her mouth. She got up as one of the demons saw her. She quickly pulled the device off of her and punched Bakku in his face. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could and he fell to the ground in pain.   
  
Then Botan gave the katana back to Hiei. Just then everyone burst threw the door. Natsuke ran up to Botan and picked her up. He threateningly put the knife at her neck. "If you know what's good for you don't do anything." He said as he wavered the knife in front of Botan. "Why does everyone love using me as bait?" Botan said to herself. "Shut up baka." Bakku said as he got up. 'Baka demon.' Botan thought as she pouted.  
  
*~Kurama and the baka go in front of Bakku while Yusuke and I will corner Natsuke~* Hiei told everyone through telepathy. In an instant Kurama and Kuwabara were in front of Bakku and the same with Natsuke. "I thought I told you not to move, now your girlfriend will pay for your stubornness." Natuske said. "I wouldn't do that." Yusuke said from behind him. "What..when did you get there?" He asked.   
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. It hit the demon and before he fell to the ground he swiftly cut Botan in her stomach. It was too fast for her to even notice. Soon after the same blue and yellow light appeared sucking Bakku and Natsuke into the portal. "You alright?" Hiei asked her. "Yeah..no.." Botan said as she winced in pain. "God look at your shirt." Hiei said as she looked. It was red and so were her hands. She pulled up her shirt a bit to find a wound.   
  
"Natsuke must've done it right after Yusuke's spirit gun." Kuwabara said. "Yeah.." Botan said as she shut her eyes. Hiei saw this and picked her up before she could fall. "She's lost too much blood already, let's go to my house." Kurama said. "Why can't Yukina just heal her?" Yusuke asked. "I don't think my powers will be able to handle that." Yukina told them. "She's right let's go." Koenma said as they left.  
  
They arrived at Kurama's house and Hiei set her on the bed. Kurama pulled some things out of his closet and gave them to Botan. That should heal it and help her get some rest. You should take some too Hiei, you look pretty beat." Kurama told him. "Whatever." Hiei said as he drank the potion. He fell asleep on the chair he was sitting in, it was right next to where Botan was sleeping.  
  
  
  
"We should let them rest." Keiko said as they all walked out of the door. A few hours later Hiei was the first to wake up. He looked around to find Botan on the bed, then he remembered what had happened. Soon after Botan woke up. "Hiei." Botan said as he walked over to him. "How do you feel?" Hiei asked. "A lot better, the wound isn't there anymore." Botan said happily. "Good." He replied. "So what about you?" She asked.   
  
"Huh?" He asked. "Well you got beat up badly too." Botan said. "I'm good." Hiei told her. "You fought pretty well....really good actually. Where did you learn to fight?" Hiei asked Botan. "I knew how to fight even before I died, I went to a martial arts class." Botan answered. "Oh." He replied. "Thanks for getting beat up for me." Botan said as she smiled. "It was nothing really.." He told her as she got up.  
  
"Ok." Botan said as she hugged him. "The others are outside-mfm" Hiei said as he got cut off because Botan had kissed him. He kissed her back and at that moment the others came in but Botan and Hiei didn't hear them. They had been standing there for a while watching, and waiting for them to realize they were in the room. "Ahem." Yusuke said as they stopped and Botan started blushing.   
  
"Ahahahahahah!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as the others watched confused. "What is so funny?" Hiei asked. "You...and Botan...ahaha!" Yusuke started off. "Together!" Kuwabara choked out. "Ahaha-ouch!" They both said as Keiko and Botan both hit them each. "I don't see anything funny about that." Keiko defended. "Me neither." Botan said sternly. "Well it's hard to imagine Hiei has fallen in love..." Kuwabara said.   
  
"With you no doubt, but I guess we'll have to get used to you guys kissing and being all lovey dovey and stuff." Yusuke said as Keiko hit him once more. "Damn, do you ladies want me to get brain damage or something?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his head and Keiko 'hmphed'. "So it's true then...you guys really are together." Kurama stated trying to end he fighting between the others.   
  
"What do you mean so it's true?...did you tell Yukina?" Botan asked susupiciously. "Yes...I'm sorry." Yukina answered. "It's ok." Botan replied. "It just slipped out. I asked Koenma why he had locked the door on you guys, but it was part of his plan to get you guys together..when he said this I blurted it out that you too were together." Yukina said. "What do you mean plan to get us together?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Oops." Yukina said. "Well Yukina decided that the only way for you to open up more was to get you with someone,." Kurama said. "She asked me to help, and I asked Kurama, then Genkai found out about us. Yesterday before the party Kuwabara and Yusuke over heard us talking and they told Keiko." Koenma told them. "We have been trying to get you together for a while." Yukina said.   
  
"What made you think that Botan and I would be a good couple?" Hiei asked feeling a bit weird that they were talking about this. "Well you guys fought...a lot. I figured beneath all that fighting there had to be love." Yukina said. "So what plans have you made?" Botan asked astonished that everyone knew about his except for her and Hiei. "There quite a lot actually...Koenma took part in most of them though." Kurama said.   
  
"Well let's see, I made Hiei your protector when we found out about the demons, when Hiei got poisoned he had to get it through the lips by the person that he loved which was Botan, we made Hiei distract you when we planned the party, we paired up together during the food fight so you and Hiei would be together, most of the dares that Kurama and I put in were meant for you and Hiei, I flirted with you, I locked you in the training room...and that's all I think..." Koenma answered.  
  
"You forgot about the time you made Botan dress in that waitress outfit so Hiei would notice her....oops." Yukina said sheepishly. "Yukina!" Koenma said in agony. "Ehe..sorry." She said again. "You, you made me dress up in that ... that thing?" Botan said madly. "Wait now Botan...thanks to me and everyone else you and Hiei will be married, and have kids, and they'll have kids!" Koenma said nervously.  
  
"He really meant well Botan, he kept on saying that same phrase over and over!" Kurama said annoyed. "Yeah." Yukina added. "Oh, alright." Botan said. "So you aren't mad..?" Yukina asked apprehensivley. "No, it's just kind of akward that you guys have been planning all of this and we didn't even have a clue." Botan answered as she smiled. "So did you and Hiei go out on a date yet?" Keiko asked excitedly.  
  
"No, we just go together yesterday night." Botan said. "Well are you planning on going out?" She asked again. "I haven't really thought about it..I don't know." Botan told her as she blushed. "Oh come on you know you want to go out on a date!...Tomorrow you guys will go, have fun, and I'll arrange everything!" Keiko said giving Botan no time to speak. "No we-" Hiei said as he got cut off.  
  
"I bet you want to go on a date too Hiei, no need to hide it! Well I have to go now bye guys!" Keiko said as she left. "Yeah so do we." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke left. "Well, I guess I better get going too. Thanks for healing us Kurama, bye guys." Botan said. "Bye." Kurama and Koenma said in unison as Botan and Yukina followed by Hiei left for Genkais temple.   
  
Once they reached Genkais temple it was already night time. "Hiei?" Botan said as she walked into his room. She was wearing a tank top with clouds on it and the matching pants. Hiei was wearing a pants and no shirt. "What is it?" He asked softly. "Well, I was thinking about when you guys go off too fight Jurenju...I'm coming too." She said. "No, it will be way to dangerous for you too come." Hiei told her. "You guys need me there, remember what Koenma said about the horn?" Botan asked him.  
  
"I remember what he said, but what if it doesn't work?" He replied. "What if it does?" She said back determined to go with them. "We have no proof that it could work, plus we know nothing about his strength." Hiei told her. "I can protect myself, you said it yourself that I was a good fighter....you gotta let me try Hiei!" Botan said to him as she put on her famous puppy dog face. "Fine." Hiei replied as he sighed.  
  
"Thanks!" Botan said happily. "But the first sign of trouble you leave." Hiei said as he cut her off. "Ok." She told him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into her room. "What happened at Koenmas?" Genkai asked Yukina. "Well Koenma tried to get Botan and Hiei together by locking them in a room, then two demons sent by Jurenju came but they defeated him...Botan and Hiei got wounded but Kurama healed them and eventually everyone found out about Botan and Hiei." Yukina replied.  
  
"Oh, so basically Koenma called you all there so he can get Botan and Hiei together." Genkai said. "Right...I'm going to bed now night Genkai." Yukina replied. "Goodnight." Genkai said as she walked past Yukina and into her room. 'I'll go see Botan first before I go to sleep.' Yukina thought as she walked towards Botan's room. "Botan?" Yukina asked as she entered. "Hey Yukina." Botan replied as Yukina walked up to her.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you aren't mad at us for doing all of those plans to get you and Hiei together." Yukina said. "I told you before Yukina, I'm not mad at all...it's ok really." Botan told her sincerley. "Thanks." Yukina replied as she smiled. "You're welcome." Botan said back. "Well I'm going to my room now, good night...sister in law." She teased as she ran out of Botans room and into Hieis room.  
  
"Hiei." Yukina said as she walked into his room. "Hm, what is it." He asked. "I just wanted to know if you were mad at us for trying to get you and Botan together...we-" Yukina said as she got cut off by Hiei. "How many times will you say sorry?...Didn't we already say we weren't mad?" Hiei asked her as he smirked. "Well thanks." Yukina said. "You're welcome.." Hiei replied. "Goodnight brother." Yukina said as she walked out of his room.  
  
'We did it!' She thought as she went to her room for a well earned rest. Everyone went to sleep but Hiei would soon be woken up. *~ "I thought I told you, that you couldn't love Hiei?....Now this girl that you have fallen in love with will die...and it will be all because of you..You should've listened to me!" A figure shrowded in dark said as he inched towards a badly beaten Botan. 'No!' Hiei thought in horror as he watched the sight of Botan being killed right in front of his eyes. There was nothing he could do....~*  
  
Just then Hiei woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide opened and breathing heavily. 'Botan..' He thought as he pulled the covers off of him and went inside her room. She was in a peaceful slumber with a smile settled on her face. "She's ok..just had to check." Hiei said to himself as he walked back into his room and went into his bed. 'I hope I don't have that dream again.' Hiei thought as he went back to sleep.   
  
As soon as Hiei left Botan started dreaming. *~ "Ha foolish girl, that toddler told you all the story of how Hiei couldn't love...now because of your selfishness you will die...but before I kill you, Hiei will be the one to die!" A voice shouted as a shadowy figure threw a massive energy ball at Hiei. "H-Hiei!" Botan yelled as she ran over to him. "It's too late." He said as he crept over her and had formed another ball.~* Just before she got hit she woke up.  
  
"It was just a dream." Botan said as she flopped back down onto the bed. She tried going back to sleep, but no matter how much she denied it she was terrified. She always was ever since she got that note that the demons would be looking for her first. 'Suck it up Botan it was just a dream..' She thought as she twisted and turned in her bed. She finally gave up and sighed as she walked into Hieis room.   
  
Hiei couldn't sleep either, with his eyes closed so it appeared he was sleeping, he was too deep in thought to even notice the door open. She walked up to him and slightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit then looked at Botan. "Damn it Botan don't do that!" He told her a bit shaken. He stopped moving when he saw the look of fear in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked her.   
  
"I-I had a really bad dream...Jurenju had killed you, and he was about to kill me to but then I woke up." Botan said as she held back a few tears. "You ok?" He asked her. "No." She said as she shook her head. "I couldn't go to sleep after that..can I sleep with you..?" She asked nervously as she twiddled her thumbs. She looked up to see the look of shock on his face. "What?" He asked her. "No not like that!" Botan said as she put her hands up defensively.  
  
"I meant can I sleep in your bed with you...I'd feel a lot safer." Botan told him. "Alright." He said. "Thanks!" Botan said as she hopped into his bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Goodnight." She said as she kissed him and quickly fell asleep feeling a lot safer now that Hiei was so close to her. 'Night onna.' Hiei thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.   
  
~End of Chapter. I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with homework and projects. I hope you guys liked this chappie so far I'll try and update soon, promise ^_^;;....Tell me what ya thought bout this chapter by reviewing....Thanks to all of the reviewers who have reviewed so far!! You guys rock!  
  
MystiKoorime 


	11. All the drama in their lives

Different Ways Of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~Telepathy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu HaKuShO!!!  
  
Chapter 11: All the drama in their life!  
  
  
  
Yukina and Genkai were already up and cooking breakfast. Just then they heard the others come in. "Hello grandma, and Yukina " Yusuke said as they all entered. "Hey dimwit." She replied. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "Happy to see me are ya babe?" Kuwabara said obnoxiously. "Be quiet Kuwabara, well I came here to see if you and Botan wanted to go shopping for her and Hiei's date!" Keiko said happily.   
  
"Sure I'll come, but Botan and Hiei are still sleeping." Yukina said. "Together." Yusuke and Kuwabara asked curiously. "No, of course not!" Yukina stated nervously as Keiko hit them both. "I'll go wake her up." Yukina said as Keiko followed her. They both entered Botan's room to find an empty bed. "She's not here." Yukina said as Keiko walked into the bathroom in Botan's room.   
  
"She's not in here either." Keiko replied. "She's not in her room." Yukina said as she and Keiko ran out of the room. Botan woke up to find Hiei on top of her, she blushed as she tried to get away. "Hiei...wake up!" Botan said as he opened his eyes. "What is it onna-" Hiei said as he stopped himself realizing how close he was to Botan. "Oh.." He said. Before he got off of her he kissed her, and she kissed him back.   
  
**********Outside   
  
"Ok everyone search a room." Kurama said as they each went all over the temple looking for Botan. They met up in the kitchen. "Find her?" Yusuke asked. "No." They all answered as they shook their heads. "We better go wake Hiei up and tell him." Koenma said as they walked towards his door. They opened the door to find a shirtless Hiei on top of Botan and they were kissing. They all stared wide eyed and Yusuke's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"No of course not they aren't sleeping together!" Yusuke said sarcastically. "No it's not what it looks like!" Botan said as Hiei got off of her and she got off the bed. "Something was going on with you two last night wasn't there!" Kuwabara said pervertedly. "No you hentai!" Hiei told him as he glared at him. "So what were you guys doing?...It seems pretty obvious to me!" Yusuke said as he smirked.  
  
"Ok I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I asked Hiei if I could sleep in his room. When we woke up he was on top of me..and well you know the rest." Botan finished in one breath. "No I don't know the rest, do you understand what she's saying Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "No, please fill in the blanks for us." Kuwabara said. "We kissed ok?!" Botan said loudly.  
  
"But then why is Hiei's shirt not on?" Yusuke asked slyly. "It was hot in the night." Hiei answered as he glared at him and Kuwabara. "Yeah I bet it sure was hot in there!" Kuwabara said loudly as Botan hit him on the head with her oar. "Ouch, Botan that hurt!" Kuwabara said as he rubbed his head. "You deserved it baka." Hiei snapped. "Enough of this subject I assure you guys Hiei and I didn't sleep together!" Botan said loudly as everyone nodded their heads in reply.  
  
"Keiko wants to know if you want to go shopping." Yukina said wanting to stop the verbal fight. "Ok, sure why not" Botan said happily as her mood changed from mad to happy. "Strange girl." Yusuke said as Keiko hit him. "Let me just change first." Botan said as she walked into her room to change. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. "Let's go!" Botan said as they all left. "Bye." Yusuke said as they walked away.  
  
"So Hiei what are you wearing when you out on your date with Botan?" Koenma asked. "Date, what date?" Hiei asked. "Don't you remember?" Kurama asked. "No...enlighten me." Hiei said sarcastically. "Keiko said she would arrange a date for you and Botan?" He told them. "I'm not going on that stupid ningen thing." Hiei told them defiantly. "Wait until he tells Botan this...he'll break her heart." Yusuke said sarcastically to Kuwabara.   
  
"Yes, he will..." Kuwabara added as he caught on. "I'm not falling for your stupid tricks, and plus just because I'm...with Botan doesn't mean I have gone soft." Hiei told them confidently. "Ok..whatever." Yusuke mumbled as they walked outside. "Where are all of you going?" Hiei asked. "To the mall to meet up with the girls, your date should be starting soon." Koenma said innocently as Hiei followed them since they had nothing better to do.  
  
**********The Mall  
  
"So what are we shopping for?" Botan asked. "Clothes for your date." Keiko said. "Can't I just wear this?" Botan asked. "No." She answered. "Where are we going anyway." Botan asked. "You and Hiei are going to the movies." Keiko said. "So why do I have to dress up?" Botan asked. "She's got a point." Yukina added. "Alright we'll just look around until it is time for your date." Keiko said as they walked into a store.  
  
"What time does the date start?" Yukina asked. "I think it starts at one thirty..." Keiko said. "You think?" Botan asked. "Let me check..." Keiko said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Oh gosh...guys we have a problem...the movie starts in thirty minutes!" Keiko said as she stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. "What?!" Botan asked as she too stared at the paper.  
  
"We'll never make it to Genkai's temple and back in thirty minutes!" Yukina said disappointed. "I'll just call them on my communication device." Botan said as she searched her pockets. "Hm..I know I put it in here somewhere..." Botan said sheepishly as she checked. "Well how about you go with your oar." Yukina suggested. "Bingo!" Botna said as they walked towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
Hiei., Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama reached the mall and were looking for Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. "So where is the date going to be?" Koenma asked. "Keiko said they would be going to a movie." Yusuke answered. "Good it's dark in there, they'll probably start making out and we'll have the pictures!" Kuwabara whispered, but everyone else heard. "Could you be any louder?" Yusuke asked as Kurama chuckled.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurama asked. "Twelve thirty." Koenma answered. "What time does the date start?" He asked. "I don't know." Yusuke replied. "Well I guess we should go to the entrance and wait for them to come, so Hiei can go on his date!" Kuwabara said as he grinned. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Hiei asked them as Botan and the others walked up right behind him.  
  
"I'm not going on any-" Hiei said as he was cut off by Koenma. "Hiya Botan!" He cut in. "Botan?..oh Botan." Hiei said. "What were you just saying Hiei?" She asked curiously. "I'm not going on the date." Hiei told her. "Come on please?" Botan said as she batted her eyes, and put on the puppy face. "No." He said. "Come on please, it's just a movie and there's ice cream" Botan said devilishly. "Sweet snow-er Ice cream?!..fine." Hiei said as he regained his composture.  
  
"The movie starts in fifteen minutes, let's go." Yukina said as they walked to the movies. They bought the snacks and walked inside. Soon after the movie started. It got all dark and on the screen the advertisements started. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara and Koenma sat two rows behind Hiei and Botan. "Aren't you even going to look up at the screen?" Botan asked Hiei. "No." Hiei said as he continued to eat the ice cream.  
  
  
  
He took a moment to look around and most or every one of the couples in there were kissing. "Why are they all making out?" Hiei asked. "It's dark." Was Botans reply. 'Weird ningens.' Hiei thought as he continued to eat. "They aren't even kissing yet." Kuwabara said as he frowned and put the camera in his pocket. Just then a group of girls filled in the row that was in between Botan and Hiei and the others. "Great now we can't even see them." Yusuke said angrily.  
  
"Do you see that guy over there." One of the girls asked. "He's so kawaii!" Another replied. "I know!" The other said. "I wonder if he's with that girl next to him." One of the girls thought out loud. "Probably not....they'd be kissing or something." Said the other. Botan, and Hiei heard this likewise the others. Botan just decided to let it blow over it's not like they were going to talk to Hiei or anything.  
  
"Hey you." The brunette with shoulder length hair said. "What." Hiei asked coldly as he turned around to face them. "Why don't you ditch the ugly blue haired girl and come with me?" She asked innocently. "No." He said as he turned as he turned around. "Ugly?" Botan said angrily. "Why I'll-" Botan said as she got cut off by Hiei. "Don't they aren't even worth your time." Hiei said.  
  
"I bet you're just afraid, that if I win your boyfriend will ditch you and come with me." She said cruelly. "Afraid of you!" Botan said angrily as she stood up. Everyone else in the room was kissing so they didn't notice the two girls. "Botan maybe you shouldn't fight her you'll win anyway there's no point." Yusuke told her as she was about to sit down. "I thought so, you are a scared little bitch..that takes orders from the ugly kid with too much grease on his hair." The brunette said.  
  
"Aw now she went too far, kick her ass Botan!" Yusuke said as he changed his mind. 'I'll kill her!' Botan thought as she stopped herself. 'Wait...I know a better way to get back at her..' Botan thought as she went up to Hiei and kissed him on the lips softly. Most of the girls gasped while the others pouted. The girls went wide eyed and ran out of the movies filled with jealousy as Kuwabara took pictures. "That shut her up." Botan said as she sat back down.   
  
"I want a copy of those pictures...they could be used for blackmail." Yusuke told Kuwabara as he grinned. The rest of the movie went without any interruption and now they were going to eat. They all sat down in a booth and a waitress went up to them. "So what do you guys want?" She asked as she chewed her bubble gum loudly. "I'll have three hamburgers, two slices of pizzas and two hot dogs and a large soda." Yusuke said.   
  
"I'll have the same thing as him, but two more orders of fries." Kuwabara added as the girl concealed her confused face and wrote down their orders. "Water, please." Kurama said. "Hot dog and water." Keiko said. "I'll have a salad and water." Yukina replied. "Pizza and water." Botan said. "Ice cream." Hiei said as the girl walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes later the food was cooked and bought to them.   
  
"Great I'm starved!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara dug in. 'Ningens.' Hiei thought as he devoured his ice cream. When they all finished their meals they sat and talked about school and other things. "I hope that Jurenju guy isn't all that powerful...we have to be careful once we get there." Yusuke said. "Yeah one false move and we could be dead." Kurama added. "Speaking of death, how did you die Botan?" Kuwabara asked obnoxiously.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kuwabara in shock. Most of their mouths were hanging open and, or, eyes wide opened. If they weren't so surprised one of them would have hit Kuwabara for asking such a question so openly. Truth is they all wondered how she died but never really had the courage to ask her. They didn't want to bring up any sentimental issues for Botan.   
  
'I guess one of them was bound to ask me about it someday.' Botan thought as she looked down at her food and stopped a few tears from coming down. "Hello earth Botan, how did you die?" Kuwabara asked again. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk, leave her alone." Hiei defended as he looked at her. "No, it's ok Hiei." Botan said as she looked up at the others. "It's ok Botan you don't have to tell us." Keiko reassured. "Don't worry I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"So did you die from a natrual cause or were you murdered?" Kuwabara asked again anxiously awaiting Botan's answer. "I-I was murdered." Botan stuttered as the boys just stared in shock. Yukina and Keiko gasped loudly causing everyone to avert their attentions towards their table. Eventually they went back to what they were doing and forgot about the outbursts of Yukina and Keiko.   
  
"I was walking home from school one day with my friends. We each had to eventually separate and when we did I was walking all by myself. I saw someone walking behind me. I walked a little faster realizing that he was still there. When he started walking faster as well I starting running and in the blink of an eye he was in front of me. An energy ball appeared in his hand, he said something and I was dead." Botan said.  
  
"So it must have been a demon." Kuwabara said. "Do you remember what he said?" Kurama asked. "Something about me not being able to get with the Forbidden one..." Botan said as her eyes widened realizing what she had just said. "Oh my gosh...they killed you because they didn't want you to get with Hiei!" Keiko said out loud causing others to look at them in wonder once more.  
  
"Ehe, we were just acting out a drama club play all you old folks could get back to what you were doing!" Yusuke said as he grinned and everyone went back to their own business. "I haven't thought about it in so long...I mean I didn't want to think about it so I guess it kind of just slipped my mind." Botan answered. 'She died..because of me.' Hiei thought as he looked down at his food.  
  
"This person must have been able to read the future, how else could he have known about you and Hiei?" Koenma said. "Yes but he read it wrong." Kurama stated. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked him. "Well he wouldn't have killed her if he didn't want you and Hiei to get together. He would've just let her live since she was exposed to Spirit World and everything after she died." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah if she hadn't become a ferry girl she wouldn't have met Hiei." Yukina said. *~I-I'm sorry~* Hiei told Botan through telepathy. *~For what?~* She asked confused. *~They wouldn't have killed you if it wasn't for me..if we hadn't gotten together~* Hiei answered. *~You're absolutely right! It's all your fault that I died.~* Botan said sternly. *~I-~* Hiei stated as he got cut off by Botan.  
  
*~I was just kidding lighten up it wasn't your fault, really Hiei~* Botan replied as she smiled. "Enough of the demon crap-no offense to Kurama or Hiei, but let's have fun now! We've got all of tomorrow to worry about the bad demons!" Yusuke said as he got up. "Urameshi is right, let's go have some fun instead of worrying all day long about the next bad guy coming to take over spirit world." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Fine where do you boys want to go?" Botan asked them. "ARCADE!" They both yelled in unison. "No." The girls Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma replied. "Fine what do you guys want to do?" Yusuke asked. "How about we go to that new shop?" Botan asked. "The movie store?" Keiko asked. "Yeah." She replied again. "I didn't really enjoy the movie anyway since Keiko made us watch a sappy romance show from the fifties. It was in freaking black and white!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Alright then let's go." Yukina said as they all walked out of the mall and towards the video store. They reached the store and entered it. "Alright so what do you guys want to see?" Botan asked. "Doesn't matter." Yukina and Koenma said. "Romance." Keiko replied as she sighed. "Comedy!" Kuwabara replied. "Action!" Yusuke added. "A movie on the many living organisms in the average house hold!" Kurama answered as everyone looked at him. (o_O)  
  
"Horror." Hiei said last. "Horror?" Kuwabara asked. "You heard right." Hiei answered. "Horror's so dumb!" Kuwabara told him. "Dumb or are you just afraid?" Hiei asked him. "Me afraid of horror movies?..che, yeah right Hiei." Kuwabara said. "You're just a coward." Hiei answered as he slowly walked away waiting for Kuwabara to say something. "Fine horror it is!" Kuwabara said defiantly as he snatched the tape out of Hiei's hand and gave it to Botan.  
  
"Dawn of the Dead..." Looks scary." Botan said as she walked up to the register. (Ok I know it didn't come out yet but it's the first thing that popped into my head!) "Hello, I'd like to buy this movie please." Botan asked sweetly as she handed the cashier the tape. "Fifteen dollars." She said as Botan handed her the money. "Ooops, it seems there is no tape in there." The woman said. "Follow me for the tape."  
  
"But I could've sworn I saw a tape in there when I opened it." Botan told her as she reached for the tape box. "I said there was no tape." The woman said as she snapped the tape out of Botans reach. "Now please follow me." She said sternly as she smiled sweetly and they followed her. "A little pushy isn't she." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara as she looked back and glared at him. "Yeah she is." He replied.  
  
As soon as they entered the door it locked and before you could say Yu Yu Hakusho metal bands appeared around their arms. "Don't be afraid." The woman said as she laughed haughtily. Her hair grew longer, she grew fangs, claws, and her skin became a dark red. "Damn we should've known it was another trap!" Yusuke said aloud as he tried to remove the band. "No no just not any plan." She replied as she pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Kurama asked as he pointed at the control. "This switch does a number of things. If i pres the yellow button you're zapped with some of my spirit energy. It amplifies it so you'll be hit with an immense power greater than none other you've felt before. The blue one drains your spirit energy significantly." She said as she smirked. "Great another one of those stupid spirit energy stuff." Yusuke replied.  
  
"I've made it myself it's quite beautiful if you ask me." She said once more. "I've had enough of spirit energy drainers what is Jurenju obsessed with these!?" Kuwabara asked. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world." The woman said once more. "And why would that be?" Botan asked. "Because I Mastu have all of you right where I want you!" She replied as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're spirit energy amplifiers can't be all that powerful!" Yusuke yelled as he walked up to Matsu and she stopped laughing. "Urameshi are you crazy you can't hit her she's a girl!" Kuwabara said as he watched Yusuke walk up to her. "Like I said before she's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way!" Yusuke said angrily. (I couldn't help it this line seemed to fit perfectly in the story!)  
  
Just before he reached her she pressed the yellow button. Then a beam of light appeared all over Yusuke's body. It zapped him as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "I told you that it was strong, but no you had to go and run your big mouth." She said scornfully as she smirked and Yusuke coughed. "She wasn't kidding when she said it was strong." Yusuke said as everyone ran over to him.   
  
He struggled to get up with the help of the others. "Here let me help you." Yukina said as she prepared to heal him. "Hey you, ice apparition." She signaled to Yukina as she looked at her. "I don't want any of your healing crap, if you heal them..I'll push the button on you." Matsu said as Hiei growled in anger. "I'll be famous soon." She said aloud again. "Why will you be famous?" Koenma asked her.  
  
"Because...I'll be famous for the deaths of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan of course. There's a big reward if anyone kills any of you, especially Botan." Matsu replied as she laughed. "Yeah, yeah that's what every other demon says, we understand why you want us, but why Botan?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm not sure and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you guys." Matsu said as she glared at them.   
  
"No one wants to hear your useless ranting so why don't you just do us all a favor and close your mouth?" Hiei asked her angrily ready to kill her. "I don't like your tone mister." She said sarcastically as she pushed the blue button. Instantly he could feel his spirit energy being drained from him and into the the metal band on his arm. He fell to his knees and took in sharp breaths. "Hiei." Botan whispered as she knelt down to face him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked as he nodded with some difficulty. He managed to stand up and stay partially straight. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction knowing she had hurt him a lot. "Be careful." Hiei told everyone else as they nodded and he glared at her. "What are you planning to do with us now?" Botan asked. "Kill you." She said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "Oh that's nice." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"If you are good little boys and girls I'll kill you off quicker, you won't feel a thing...promise. Ok maybe you will feel a little pain but it'll all be over. If you are bad, you're going to die a most tortuous death." Matsu said with a gleam in her eye. "I'm too young to die!" Koenma replied. "Oh suck it up you big baby, there's a time of death for everyone." She told him as she turned around and laughed haughtily.  
  
"What's the point of keeping Keiko and Yukina here, they aren't important to you." Kurama said trying to get as many people out as he can. "Killing them will only make me happier. I'm entitled to have a little fun on the job, aren't I?" She replied. "That's just cruel, killing for pleasure. Only the demons with the lowest power level would kill others who can't fight back." Kurama answered.   
  
"We'll see how low in power level I am once you experience my technology." Matsu said as she pressed the yellow button. The same thing happened with Yusuke and the yellow light encircled him. It electrocuted him and he fell to the ground as well. Yukina helped him up and Matsu continued to laugh again. 'What should I do...' Botan thought as she looked at the current position she was in.  
  
'Yusuke got zapped and by the looks of it he won't be able to take another one. Keiko and Yukina can't do anything. Kurama has just gotten zapped. Hiei looks alright but he's just hiding how terrible he really feels. Kuwabara won't hit a girl, and Koenma...well he's Koenma he won't fight!' Botan thought as she watched her friends. They each had looks of anger, fear, or sadness on their face.  
  
'I have to do something...all my life they have each saved me more than I can even remember. It's my turn now.' Botan thought as she quietly walked over to Matsu. *~Botan what are you doing..don't even think about it.~* Hiei told her telepathically since he was too weak to stop her now and she was very close to Matsu. The others watched Botan as she snuck up to Matsu.  
  
As soon as she turned around Botan punched her in the face knocking her off guard. She winced in pain and once Botan grabbed the control Matsu pressed it zapping Botan with both buttons. Botan's eyes widened in pain and she fell to the ground. Before Matsu could grab it from Botan Yusuke held her back. Botan fainted on the ground and Yukina and Keiko ran to her.   
  
Hiei stepped on the control as Yukina healed Botan. "You've got nothing on us without your stupid pieces of technology!" Yusuke said. "Oh shut up loud mouth!" She said as she stepped back. "You zapped me once but I think I have enough spirit energy to shoot you at least once...and that's all I think I need." Yusuke said as he smriked. "Urameshi are you crazy, didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit girls!...Let alone shoot at them!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up with you and your code of honor crap, she tried to kill us all!" Yusuke replied. "I understand that Yusuke but it still wouldn't be proper...she has nothing on us." Kurama said. *~Jurneju will kill her anyway, there's no point.~* Hiei said telepathically. "Oh alright..your master will probably kill you anyway." Yusuke said to her. "No he won't, he'll never do that to me!" She said as she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"So how's Botan doing?" Koenma asked as they walked over to her. "She's fine, she's just unconscious now." Yukina said as Hiei picked her up. "Let's get out of here." Kurama said as Yusuke picked up the tape and they walked out of the door. As they were walking out of the door many people stared at them since Hiei was holding an unconscious Botan in his hand.   
  
If you were doing that in public it either meant she was hurt, or just sleeping..but either way it was an awkward site. "Is she ok?" A woman asked as they were exiting the store. "Yes..she is fine." Hiei answered trying to hold back his anger. "Oh ok." The lady answered as they exited the shop. As they walked towards the forest where Genkai's temple was a man walked up to them. "Is she ok, because if she isn't, there is a hospital around the corner." He said.  
  
  
  
"She's fine ok!" Hiei said as he stalked off into the forest ahead the others leaving a bewildered man behind them. "What's got shrimp so mad?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. "Maybe it's because Botan go hurt." Yusuke whispered back in all honesty. "Maybe." Kuwabara replied. They finally reached Genkai's temple and they were all tired. Genkai walked into the room to see an unconsious Botan on the bed.  
  
"What happened with Botan?" Genkai asked. "Well we got into another trap...we were all hit and she took it upon herself to risk her live to save us to make a long story short." Koenma said. "Oh I see..is she alright now?" Genkai asked. "Yes I healed her...she's just resting at the moment." Yukina replied. "Alright I see." Genkai replied. Botan woke up and she was inside her room.   
  
Everyone else was in her room waiting for her to wake up. "Hey how are you feeling?" Yukina asked. "I'm fine...what just happened?" She asked. "To make a long story short you punched that Matsu girl right in her face and grabbed the control but before you could grab it she pressed both buttons on you. Yukina healed you after you fainted and we bought you here." Yusuke replied for her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Botan said as she got out of the bed. "Thanks Botan." Keiko said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well we wouldn't have been able to get out of that without you." Keiko said sincerely. "Oh it was nothing...I mean you guys were in there partly because of me." Botan replied honestly. "Really though thanks." Kuwabara told her. "You're welcome." She said happily.  
  
*~You shouldn't have done that Botan.~* Hiei told her telepathically. "Why not?" She asked out loud. "What would've happened if Yukina weren't there?..Who would've healed you?" Hiei asked her. "But she was." Botan answered him. "You shouldn't have risked your life like that...we could've thought of something." Hiei said calmly. "Yeah right like what?" Botan asked.   
  
"We would've regained our spirit energy eventually." Hiei said. "You guys were hurt and I couldn't stay around and watch as we got killed off!" Botan replied angrily. "We wouldn't have gotten killed off." Hiei explained. "You can't protect me all the time, I have to learn to fight for myself Hiei!" Botan yelled as she walked up to him. "I know that but it was still a stupid move, something bad could've happened." Hiei said as his tone got harsher.  
  
"Well Mr. Jaganshi, I thought I could pay you guys back you especially for all the times you've saved me! But I guess you don't appreciate anything" Botan said as she poked his chest with her finger with every word. With that said she stormed out of Genkai's Temple and went outside. 'Botan.' Hiei thought as he stormed off into his room and slammed the door leaving a confused group of people in Botan's room.  
  
"Wow...it's all over just like that." Kuwabara said sadly. "Don't be stupid they didn't brake up they just had their first fight." Yusuke replied. "Ok you girls go after Botan and we'll take Hiei." Kurama said as they went their separate ways. "Hiei." Kurama said as he knocked on the door. "What." He replied. "Can I come in?" Kurama asked. "Fine." Hiei answered. "I think it would be best if we walked in one at a time." Kurama said.  
  
"I'll go first I'm good at this sort of thing." Kuwabara said as he walked into Hiei's room. "Hi Hiei." Kuwabara said as he went up to him. "What is it." Hiei asked. "Well I came here to help you with your love life!" Kuwabara said excitedly. "I don't need help but if I wanted I sure as hell wouldn't ask you." Hiei told him rudely. "Fine! Blow your relationship with Botan for all I care!" Kuwabara said as he walked out of the room angrily.  
  
"The shrimp has serious issues." Kuwabara said as Yusuke walked in. "Hello Hiei." Yusuke said as he shut the door. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "Ok let me give you a few pointers. Don't apologize it makes you seem weak and it embarrasses you in front of your friends...believe me I know!" Yusuke said. "So what do you want me to do ignore her when she comes back?" Hiei asked. "Exactly you catch on fast." Yusuke said as he walked out.  
  
"My turn." Koenma said as he walked in Hiei's room. "Hey." He said as he walked up to Hiei. "What do you want?" Hiei asked him. "Ok, you have to apologize! Give her flowers, candies, chocolates, whatever it takes!" Koenma told Hiei. "So you're saying I should bribe her..?" Hiei asked. "Exactly." Koenma said as he walked out of Hiei's room and back to the others.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Kurama said as he walked into Hiei's room. "What brilliant advice do you have for me? Should I ignore her or bribe her?" Hiei asked. "I'm not going to give you a solution yet, I just want to know why you acted the way you did after Botan woke up...I mean it was kind of strange..." Kurama told Hiei honestly. "Well...I really don't know...ever since we got together I've had all these feelings inside me." Hiei told him.  
  
"I feel all confused inside and I've never felt that before. When she risked her life I felt really protective and angry at her at the same time for doing that.." Hiei said confused. "Ok, I understand but you won't be there every single time Botan needs help. She needs to learn how to fight her own battles too." Kurama told him. "Don't you think I know that?..I'm just too confused." Hiei said as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Ok now that we know the problem the solution is not to bribe her or ignore her. Just say sorry." Kurama told him. "It's not that simple." Hiei replied. "Yes a relationship can be very hard sometimes Hiei." Kurama said. "I don't do good with all of that mushy stuff." Hiei said honestly. "Yeah we all know that, but just try." Kurama said. "Alright." Hiei said as he and Kurama walked out of the room. "Let's go find Botan." Koenma said as they walked out of the temple.  
  
**********Botan   
  
'Ugh Hiei can be so impossible sometimes...but maybe I was a little mean to him..' Botan thought as she walked inside an ice cream shop so she could sit down. Ten minutes later Yukina and Keiko found her. "Botan." They said in unison as they walked up to her. "Hey guys." Botan said as they sat down next to her. "Botan you need to go back to Hiei." Keiko said. "What makes you think I wasn't?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Well you did storm off pretty mad at him when you left so we figured you didn't want to be with him anymore." Yukina said sadly. "I just needed to clear my mind." Botan replied. "Please don't be mad it him he's just really confused." Keiko said. "Yeah, I mean this is the first time he's ever actually been in a relationship and he's really protective." Yukina told her. "I know..I just want him to realize that he can't always protect me." Botan stated.  
  
"I think he knows Kurama and the others went to talk with him." Keiko replied. "I do feel kind of bad for yelling at him...maybe I was a little mean." Botan said as she stood up. "Yes I'm going to go back now." Botan replied as she turned around to see Hiei and everyone else. She smiled as she walked up to him ready to apologize. "Hiei I-" Botan said as he cut her off.  
  
"Botan, you don't need to apologize..I'm..sorry. I was out of line." Hiei told her as he looked towards the ground wondering if he apologized correctly since he had rarely done it in his life. "You're forgiven, and I'm sorry that I was so rude, I should've realized being in a relationship was new to you and you're confused." Botan replied. "Oh the bakas said I should give you something so...here." He said as he gave her some flowers.  
  
"Thanks." Botan said as she smelled them and hugged Hiei. "So you guys are ok now right?" Yusuke asked. "Uh huh." Botan said. "Alright lets go watch that horror movie then, I can't wait to hear Kuwabara scream like a girl!" Yusuke replied. "Oh, I forgot to go pay for my ice cream." Botan said as she pulled out some money from her pocket. "So what's the problem?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Hiei!" Botan said as she giggled and went to the table to pay. "What was she laughing for I was serious." Hiei told Kurama as Kurama shook his head. Botan put the money on the table and turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk up to her with a smile on his face. "Botan right?" He asked. "Uh..yes I'm Botan, why?" She asked confused. "Don't you remember me?' He asked. "Um no where did I meet you before?" She asked as Hiei lookedat her confused.  
  
"You went to my school a while back...remember?" He asked. "Oh yeah!" Botan replied. "Why aren't you coming anymore?..You and your boyfriend Hiei stopped comming a while back." He asked. "Erm...well uh...you see we both moved." Botan answered nervously. "Why?" He asked. "Hiei and my parents are business partners so we move around a lot.." Botan replied quickly.   
  
"Oh I see." He answered. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you being at the school....can you tell me you're name again I'm really sorry!" Botan asked. "Oh it's ok." He told her. "Thanks." She said. "My name is Nerimu." He replied. "Oh ok." Botan said as she watched him trying to remember his face. "You looked a little tense before do you want to go to the park?" He asked. "No thanks." Botan replied nicely.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked loosing the politeness in his voice. "I'm sure." Botan said as he grabbed her wrist in the blink of an eye. "Ow let go of me you jerk!" Botan said as she slapped him hard in the face making him release her wrist. "Damn two attacks in one day Jurenju must be getting desperate." Yusuke said as they ran up to Botan. As soon as they reached up to Botan they were transmitted to an empty parking lot.  
  
"You wouldn't want any humans to see this fight so I brought us here." He said as his voice deepened and fangs grew. He grabbed on to Botan again but she was ready so she elbowed him in the stomach. As soon as she did that two large blasts hit her. Hiei caught her before she fell to the ground and Yusuke did his signature move on the demon, killing him. "Botan." Hiei said as Yukina healed her again. She woke up and Hiei was holding her.  
  
"Ugh...where am I and what just happened?" Botan asked as she stood up. "You're in the parking lot you were just attacked by demon and we saved you." Kuwabara said. "Oh...ok..well who are you guys?" Botan asked confused. "Um I'm Yusuke, and that's Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Koenma, Yukina and Hiei.' Yusuke said going along with what he thought was a game.   
  
"Oh ok...well since you guys know who you are...would you mind telling me who I am?" Botan said with a dazed look on her face.   
  
**********Somewhere else  
  
"Aha this is perfect!...She's lost her memory." Jurenju said as he watched the orb. There was a picture of a confused looking Botan and everyone else around her looked like they were about to faint of shock. "I'll be able to kill her tomorrow for sure...I just have to send enough demons all through the day.." Jurenju said as Matsu appeared before him. "I'm sorry I couldn't destroy Botan or the others." She said as he bowed.   
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Matsu...I want you to round up demons and order them to attack at all times of the day." Jurenju said. "Ok...but if you don't mind me asking why tomorrow?" Matsu asked. "The girl has lost her memory..it'll be the perfect time to attack, they'll all be too worried about her to think of us demons, and she'll know nothing about us." Jurenju answered. "I see, that's the perfect plan master." She said as she bowed once more.   
  
"I know...now go." He ordered as she left him to continue watching through the orb. "Yes master Jurenju.' Matsu said as she walked deeper and deeper into the chambers of the dark castle preparing for the attack tomorrow. "This is a fool proof plan...even for a haughty demon like Matsu....the ferry girl will die tomorrow." He said as his eyes glowed and he continued to look into the orb.  
  
~Yeah I finally updated! LoL...Sorry for leaving you guys with an evil cliffhanger...I'll try and update soon!! Please review and tell me what you thought!! All flames will be sent to Jurenju...Oh and thanks for all of you guys who reviewed already! You guys rock!  
  
MystiKoorime 


	12. Amnesia Sucks

**Different Ways of Torture  
  
(My Notes)  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.......but I really wish I could, then there'd be lots of Hiei and Botan fluff!!! MWHAHAHAHAH! Ahem..enough with that. Oh yeah Hiei is taller in this story and Koenma is always in his Teenage form ok?  
  
Chapter: Amnesia sucks.  
**  
"Well?..Who am I?" Botan asked again as everyone stared at her blankly. "Oh, so I take it you guys don't know who I am either..." Botan said sadly as she looked down. "We know who you are y-you're Botan." Koenma managed to say. "Oh that's a nice name." Botan replied as seh smiled. "Yeah it is but, are you sure you don't remember anything, not even us?" Keiko asked. "No, I can't remember anything at all." Botan told her.  
  
"We should take Botan to the hospital." Kurama said to Hiei as Botan got up. "We are taking you to the doctor." Hiei told her. "Oh will the doctor help me remember who I am and everything?" Botan asked hopefully. "He should be able to." Hiei reassured her. 'Or i'll slit his neck....' Hiei thought as he followed the others. "Great." Botan said as she followed everyone. When they reached the hospital they walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, what do you kids need?" A woman asked polietly as she smiled at them. "Well you see our friend, she can't remember anything at all." Kuwabara replied as the womans smile turned into a frown. "Oh my that's bad. Hmmm Dr. Katsu is free now." She said as they all hurried off to find him. Soon after they came back. "Ehe...would you mind telling us where he is?" Yusuke asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well I was going to tell you kids but you ran off so fast. Room 218 on the second floor." She answered. "Thank you." Yukina said as they all hurried off again. They walked into the elevator and Kurama pressed the button. 'I hope she's ok.' Hiei thought as he watched her from the corner of his eye. They walked inside the room to find a doctor waiting for them. "Hello, I am doctor Katsu." The doctor said as they walked towards him.  
  
"Our friend has lost her memory." Koenma told him. "Miss do you know who you are?" He asked as he walked towards Botan. "No." She said sadly. "I see, what about them?" Dr. Katsu continued to ask. "No." She replied again. "Hmm...what's her name?" He questioned. "Botan." Yukina said. "And last name?" He continued. "Er..Jaganshi." Yusuke said quickly as Hiei glared at him and everyone else looked his way.  
  
"Yusuke how could you be so cruel one of your closest friends has just lost her memory and you're making fun of her?" Keiko whispered angrilly. "Well do you know her last name? I think not, I just saved your butts and plus I'm guessing Hiei's the one she's gonna marry." Yusuke whispered back. "Alright, would you guys mind waiting in the room to the left of this one?" Dr. Katsu asked as they nodded and walked out.   
  
"I hope she's going to be alright.." Keiko said. "She wiill." Hiei shot back. "But, what if she never gets her memory back!" Keiko said as she stood up and Hiei shot a death glare unnoticed by her. "What if the doctor can't fix this?" She continued as Hiei's hands were now clenching on the the chair so he didn't go after her. "What if my bestfriend will live a life that she knows nothing about..." Keiko said as she sat down.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko, Botan will get back her memory." Kuwabara said as Kurama nodded. "Well we better be careful more than ever." Koenma said aloud. "Why." Hiei said as a demand more than a question. "Because I bet Jurenju already knows that Botan has lost her memory! He'll be doing everything he can now that we have a disadvantadge." Koenma explained. "She's more vulnerable in this state." Kurama added.   
  
"I guess you're right." Yusuke said as the rest of them nodded. Ten minutes later the doctor called them to come inside. "I'm afraid Botan Jaganshi has amnesia." The doctor said as they all looked down. "It seems she has been shocked or something..." He explained. "Has she by any chance been shocked?" Dr. Katsu asked. "Yeah.." Hiei answered. "You can put it that way.." Kuwabara muttered.   
  
"Well the shock was sent up to this part of her brain. It affected her memory." He said. "Is it temporary?" Yukina asked hopefully. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that." Dr. Katsu replied as they all sighed and/or looked down. "You should try and take her to familliar places and tell her stories of what happened, tell everything about her life, tell her about herself. These things should help her regain her memories." The doctor said as he smiled.   
  
"Thanks." Keiko said as they all walked out. "Oh and kids, don't bother paying." He said realizing how bad they felt. "Thank you." Yukina said as they walked out. "Let's take Botan to the mall, and then we'll take her to each of our houses." Keiko said. "Fine." Kuwabara replied. "So uh was I nice? I mean am I a good person?" Botan asked. "You're energetic, bubbly, always on top of things, and you're the best friend I've ever had." Keiko said honestly.  
  
"Heck you are the closest thing to an angel!" Kuwabara said. "Oh come on really I-" Botan said as she was cut off. "No really you're the closet thing to an angel...well if you minus all of the beatings you gave Kuwabara and me with your oar. Oh and you're really good at fighting demons." Yusuke replied. "Oars?..Demons?" Botan asked puzzled. "Oh yeah you know nothing about Spirit World and stuff...ehe.." Yusuke said.  
  
They told Botan everything they knew about Spirit World, herself, and Jurenju. "So you stay away from demons." Kurama told her. "Ok." Botan said as she processed all the information they just told her in her head. "So should we go to the mall now?" Keiko asked. "Yeah." Yukina replied. "We're going shopping?!" Botan asked as she brightened up. "Yup." Keiko said as they walked towards the mall. After the mall Botan still didn't remember anything so they went to all their houses.  
  
"Kurama's house was the last one." Kuwabara said as they came out of Kurama's house. "Do you remember anything at all?" Kurama asked. "No." Botan said to everyone and her dissappointment. But each one of them but a smile on their face and acted like everything was alright. Hiei just left his normal expression on as they walked on. "What are we gonna do?" Yusuke whispered to Koenma. "I don't know, we've taken her everywhere and it's nine something!" Koenma replied.  
  
"Yeah and it's already ten something." Kuwabara added. "Ok I'll tell you what how about we go over to Genkais Temple tomorrow and we'll take Botan to some other places." Kurama said as they nodded. "Tell her about places she's been before." Keiko said. "Remind her of some old missions." Koenma told Hiei. "Show her pictures from that party we threw for her before." Kuwabara replied devishly.  
  
'Hm..tell her, remind her, and show her...what advice could I give?' Yusuke thought as something clicked in his brain. "Kiss her!" Yusuke shouted as everyone looked at him like he was crazy and Hiei glared at him. "What it was just a suggestion!" Yusuke defended. "Bye guys." Kurama said as they walked the path to Genkais temple. "I'm sure you'll be able to remember something tomorrow." Yukina told Botan. By now they had been walking for a while so they were close to Genkais'.  
  
"I'm sure you're right." Botna said as she put a smile on her face. "Ok so you're Yukina that's Hiei your twin brother, Keiko is the other girl, Yusuke is the boy with the black hair, Kuwabara is the one who he always figbts with, Kurama is the other red head, and Koenma is the one with the brown hair, Ruler of Spirit World." Botan said. "Right." Yukina replied as she nodded.   
  
"Shit, that's what we forgot." Hiei said to himself. "What?" Botan asked. "We forgot to go to Spirit World I'm sure that's where you will get your memory back." Hiei replied. "Oh I'd love to go and see Spirit World!" Botan said. "Yeah we'll go tomorrow when the bakas come over." Hiei answered as they walked inside the temple. They all went inside their rooms and Botan sat on her bed trying in vain to remember something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked her as he walked inside her room. "Trying to remember something....anything." Botan told him. "Do you remember the day you told Yukina I was her sister and I vowed to kill you?" Hiei joked. "But I thought you were my boyfriend?" Botan asked confused as Hiei was caught off guard. "Well...er no not at that time." Hiei told her. "Oh." Botan said.  
  
"So how did we get together?" Botan asked as she blushed a bit and managed to get Hiei caught off guard once again. "..Well after a party we had you told me you loved me. I was too concerned about what was going on with Jurneju and all so I told you that even thought I might love you I couldn't get with you. Then you stormed out of the house and when I reallized I was wrong I found you and told you..." Hiei said as she sighed and said. "How romantic."  
  
It got quiet again but then something started beeping. Not expecting that Botan absent mindedly clung on to Hiei's arm while he just smirked and grabbed soething out of her pocket. "Communication device remember?" Hiei told her. "Ehe..oh yeah." She said as she scratched her the back of her head. "Hiei I'm going to bring Botan's oar over just incase anything happens." Koenma said. "Ok." Hiei replied.  
  
"Hi Koenma!" Botan said as she waved. "Hello Botan..I'll be over soon." He said as they got disconnected. "Just then there was a knock on the door. Botan got up and ran to the door. "Hey Koenma!" She said as he came inside. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" Hiei asked. "A portal." He answered. "Well I have a lot of work to do so I can't stay for small talk." Koenma said as Hiei nodded.  
  
"Here's your oar." Koenma said as he handed the oar to botan. "Thanks!" Botan replied as a portal opened up near Koenma. "No problem, that's my cue. I'll see you guys later." Koenma told them as he stepped into the portal and was transported to Spirit World. "Wow this is so cool! I can actually fly on this thing?!" Botan asked in amazment. "Yeah you can." Hiei replied as her eyes widened with delight.  
  
"Oh wow that's great I'm going to go right now!" Botan said as she hooked her arm with Hiei's and ran outside. She mounted herself on the oar and slowly began to rise. She flew aruond a few times until she finally came down. "That is...amazing!" She said as she held on to her oar. She shivered a bit realizing how cold it actually was since she was wearing a tank top and shorts. "I think you should go back inside." Hiei told her as she nodded in agreement.  
  
They both walked into their seperate rooms. Botan put her oar next to her closet and as she walked back towards the bed. On the way to the bed she saw a few pictures on the dresser. She picked them up and sat down on her bed. There was one that caught her eye. It was a picture of Hiei on top of Botan and they were both covered with food. Botans hair was stained red with ketchup and Hiei had a mixture of different foods all over him.  
  
Yukina and Keiko were both on the left side of them. Keiko had heart-eyes and Yukina was smiling with delight. Kurama looked like he'd just accomplished something and Koenma was smirking. 'Kuwabara and Yusuke must've taken this.' Botan thought as she couldn't help but giggle. Just then Hiei walked by. "What are you laughing at?" He asked as he walked inside her room and went to see what she was holding.  
  
"These." She said as she showed him all the pictures, the one on the top was the one she had been looking at. 'Shit..I thought I took all the pictures the bakas took.' Hiei thought as he blushed slightly. "We all look so happy...' Botan said as she smiled sadly. "Uh yeah..." Hiei replied. "I wish I could remember everything...really I do." Botan said as she could feel hot tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"Do you know how it feels living with all these people who know and love you but you don't even know yourself? I am really trying hard to remember everything so you guys will be happy again, but I can't.." Botan replied. "You don't have to try so hard, you're not letting us down or anything." Hiei told her. "But I am....I can see it. Everytime I can't remember you all get sad but then act like it's ok." Botan said. "Don't worry, it will be ok." Hiei replied.   
  
"No, what if it won't? What if I never remember anything?" Botan continued as she flung herself on Hiei and cried. Yukina and Genkai were right outside because they had heard some crying and they were wondering what was going on. Yukina moved foward as if she was going to help comfort Botan but Genkai stopped her. "Let him do it." Genkai told the ice apparition as they walked away.  
  
He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "You will be ok, promise." Hiei told her hoping that it would be enough to calm her down since he wasn't really good at this sort of thing. "You're right." She said as she let go of him and wiped her tearstained eyes. "Thank you Hiei." Botan said as she smiled. "Your welcome." Hiei said softly as he left the room and walked into his. Just then he stopped.  
  
Hiei grabbed his katana from his room and walked into hers. She was already asleep or so he thought. "Maybe I should stay in here just incase anything happens." He said quietly to himself. He sat down on the chair but he heard Botan speak. "You could sleep on the other side of the bed it's huge and plus I don't think it's very comfortable to sleep in a chair." Botan said as she laughed and sat up from the bed.  
  
"Trust me I've slept on harder things." Hiei told her as he walked and sat on the bed. "Oh yeah Yusuke told me that you have a tendency of sleeping in trees!" She replied as she giggled. "It's not that funny." Hiei told her as he slipped into the bed. "It really is." Botan said as she layed down and covered up. "Thanks." Botan said as she closed her eyes. "For what?" Hiei asked her. "For staying in here to protect me." Botan replied as she silently fell asleep and soon after Hiei.  
  
Morning  
  
Botan woke up and Hiei was already in the kitchen. She got herself ready, put the communication device in her pocket, and then she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." Botan said to everyone as she sat down. "Morning." They all replied as they continued to eat. "Oh guess what?" Botan bursted out. "What?" Yukina responded. "Hiei said that he'd take me to Spirit World! I can't wait." Botan replied as she finished eating her food.  
  
She walked back inside her room and saw the pictures. She looked at it once more then placed it on her bed with a smile on her face. Just then Hiei walked in. 'Telling her old stories and stuff should help..' Hiei thought as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You want to hear some stories from before?" Hiei asked. "Yeah sure." Botan replied happily as her eyes lit up with joy.   
  
"Ok we went inside the Demon Cafe to obtain information on Jurenju. You had to dress up as a waitress and you were wearing...let's just say really revealing clothes. You were so pissed we all thought you were going to murder Koenma." Hiei said as Botan laughed. "Really?" She asked questioningly as she held back another giggle. "Yeah." He replied as she laughed. "Got anymore?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, well there was this one time when-" Hiei started as he suddenly got cut off. "Hey guys what's up?" Yusuke asked loudly as they turned their attention towards him. "Oh hi everyone." Botan said as they all replied. "Hmm what's this?" Kuwabara asked as he pulled the picture off of the bed. "Ehe..that's nothing, I was just looki-" Botan replied as seh was cut off by Yusuke.   
  
"Hey this is from the picnic!" Yusuke replied as he smirked. "Keeping it as good memories eh Hiei?" Yusuke questionned as Hiei glared at him. "No." Hiei replied as he grabbed the picture and put it on her dresserr. "So does she-" Kurama replied as he stopped when he saw Hiei mouth the words no. "Let's take her to Spirit World." Hiei said. "Oh yeah" Koenma responded realizing they forgot about going to Spirit World.  
  
"Alright then let's go." Keiko said as they all nodded. "Spirit World here we c-" Yusuke replied as he opened the door and cut himself off. There were demons surrounding Genkais temple, and there were too many for them to fight. Yusuke quickly shut the door and looked at the others. "Ugh guys I think we have a problem..ehe.." Yusuke said as they nodded. "It must be Jurenju." Hiei spat with disgust.  
  
"He probably found out about Botan so he's sending demons here to kill her." Genkai said as Botans eyes widened. "What are we going to do now?" Yukina asked. "Botan get in your room, hurry." Hiei told he ras she obeyed him and walked inside her room. "Hiei you should follow her befo-" Kurama said as he was silenced by the screaming of Botan. With a nod from Kurama, Hiei ran inside the room.   
  
There he found Botan next to a demon in the corner of the room. He threw a punch at her but she dodged it. When they heard Hiei enter both their attentions were turned towards him. Botan took this chance to run behind Hiei. "Ha! Hiei's going to beat you good!" Botan said confident of Hiei's skills. "What did you say ferry girl?!" The demon shouted at Botan as she jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"N-nothing." Botan replied as she shut up and continued to hide behind Hiei. "Go close the window." Hiei said as he ran towards the demon. Botan took this opportunity to go up to the window and shut it. She could see many demons in through the window and once they saw her they started shouting. "I did it." Botan told Hieias she looked to see he had already killed the demon too.   
  
"Wow you beat him so fast!" Botan said amazed as she smiled at him. "Is everyone ok in here?" Yusuke asked as the others soon followed behind him. "Yes. The demon got in through the window so we should close all the others." He said as they all took his advice and closed all the windows in the temple. "Ok, Kurama has a plan that will buy us some time." Koenma said when they all finished window closing.  
  
"Someone will go and distract the demons while I plant a seed that will act as a shield and protect the temple." Kurama said. "You can do that?" Hiei asked. "Yes." Kurama replied. "So who are we going to use?" Kuwabara asked fearful that it might be him. "I'll go you wuss." Yusuke announced as he walked outside and shut the door while Kuwabara muttered a few words. "Wait someone needs to go in the back since the demons are there too." Yukina informed as Kuwabara spoke.  
  
"I will go and risk my life to protect you anytime babe." Kuwabara said as smooth as he could as he earned a glare from Hiei. "Well what are you freaks waiting for?! Come and get me!" Yusuke yelled obnoxiously as none of them amde an attempt to move. "What do you think we are stupid?" A blue demon said as he shook his head. "The moment we go to attack you, you'll sneak that ferry girl right out of here."A red demon replied as he steeped foward.  
  
"Hmm..that would've been a good idea." Yusuke whispered to himself. "No! Why would we sneak her outback when there are demons there too huh?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know but I can tell you're planning something. I can see it in your eyes." What appeared to be the leader said. "Come on guys..-er demons. You can't be that afraid of little old ningen me!" Yusuke mocked angering some of the demons.  
  
"Us demons afraid of you ningens? Ha." A green large demon said. "Then come on and take some of that anger out on me...unless you're too afraid to do it." Yusuke replied once more. A demon stepped foward as the leader put his hand in front of him. "No don't you see he's trying to anger you?' The leader spoke. "But Ziryu!" The green one pleaded as he was cut off by none other than Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah that's right, hide behind your leader. Just like the coward you are!" Yusuke shouted enraging the demon. "I can't let you mock us any longer ningen." The demon said icily as he shot a red energy ball towards Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as his blue energy consumed the red and went hirling back towards the demon. It hit him and killed him. "Yeah anyone else want a piece of me!" Yusuke replied at his victory.  
  
"See that is what happens when you are careless." Ziryu said as he pointed to the demons ashes. "Make no mistake we will succeed in capturing Botan." Ziryu told Yusuke as he glared at him. "Damn it someone attack me already!" Yusuke yelled in frustration. Yusuke walked inside Genkais temple not seeing the others eager faces to see what had happened out there. "This is shit." He told himself as he looked up to see everyone watching him.  
  
"I take it you didn't go so well out there on account of your profoun words." Kurama said as Yusuke nodded. "Yeah they wouldn't budge they said we'd slip Botan out of here." Yusuke told them. "That's the same thing the baka said." Hiei replied. "I think we should bring Botan out there." Kurama stated as they all looked at him like he was on crack. "What? Are you out of your freaking mind? That's just like sending her to her death bed." Hiei yelled.  
  
"Calm down Hiei, come on what do you take me for? We'll be out there protecting her the whole time of course." Kurama said as their faces became relaxed again. "You guys can go out through the front while I go out through the back. Form a protective circle around Botan just long enough for me to plant the seed." Kurama said as they nodded. "I'm going too." Genkai replied. "Are you sure you're up for it, grandma. We wouldn't want you breaking your back or anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Shut it dimwit." Genkai said as they walked towards the door. "I'm going o-out t-there?" Botan asked as Hiei nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. I-we will protect you." Hiei told her calmly as she smiled sincerly. They walked outside and as soon as they did the demons had spotted Botan. "Hey look there she is." A demon replied from the crowd. The demons quckly forgot about the mission and tried to overpower them.  
  
The demons from the front heard the fighting and came to them to fight as well. When everyone was too engrossed in their fighting, Kurama snuck out of the temple and into the back. Every now and thena demons hand was able to reach Botan but she either screamed or hit it away herself. Genkai sent a variety of energy blasts, Yusuke used his shot gun, Kuwabara used his spirit sword, and Hiei used his katana.  
  
Kurama pulled something out of his pocket. It was a purple seed that seemed to have an aura around it. He transferred some of his Spirit Energy into it and threw it a few feet away from the temple. Soon after, vines began to grow and cover Genkais temple. When it was all done he ran inside through the front door. When the others saw the vines they ran inside the house and quickly shut the door.  
  
"The shield is a barrier that will last for a short amount of time. This will give us more time to plan out our next moves." Kurama said. "So, what should we do?" Keiko asked. "What about that portal thing you used before Koenma?" Botan asked as Koenmas face lit up. "That's it Botan you're a genius!" Koenma said as she smiled. "Thanks." Botan replied. "Hand me your communication mirror." Koenma said.  
  
"Sure..it's..uh it's somewhere." Botan replied as she continued to search her pockets. "Oh no." Botan said as she frowned. "What is it." Hiei asked her. "It must've fallen out when we were outside. "Now what are we going to do?" Yukina asked. "I can go back out and look for it...I mean I remember where it was." Botan suggested. "We could distract the demons again. They're all in the front right?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Well why don't you say if they can defeat you five, they get Botan?" Koenma replied. "That's a good idea." Yusuke said. "While we fight them Botan can look for it..just be careful." Hiei told her. "Let's go now then." Kuwabara said as they all nodded and walked back outside except for Botan. "Hey! We don't want you ningens and demon betrayers out here! All we want is that damn girl!" A demon shouted.  
  
"Well if you would shut your mouths you'd be able to listen to the proposition we have." Genkai said as they all quieted down. "If you can defeat us Botan is all yours. Just walk right in and kidnap her." Yusuke replied as the demons looked around at eachother in amazement. "It's that easy?" A red one asked. "Yeah." Kuwabara answered. Well lets fight then." One said as they all rushed towards the others.   
  
All except Ziryu went to fight he stayed behind and looked for anything suspisious. Botan walked through the back door and she crawled just in case any demon would look behind them. She saw something blue shine so she walked towards the object. "Got it!" She said aloud as she gave herself a mental pat on the back. "And I've got you." Ziryu said as she slowly looked up to see his cold gray eyes meet her magenta orbs.  
  
"Oh no." She whispered quickly as she stood up. Then she remembered when Yusuke said she was good at fighting demons. She closed her eyes and her fist made contact with the demons stomach. "Quite a punch you've got their girlie.." The demon said as he fell backwards unconcious. She opened her eyes to see Hiei looking at her as if she'd impressed him. "Come on let's go." Hiei said as they ran through the back.  
  
"Great you guys got it!" Koenma replied as Botan handed him the communication mirror. "George I need you to get Ikaji to make me another portal. One that starts at Genkais temple to spirit world." Koenma said. "Ok." George replied as they got disconnected. A few minutes later George called back. Get read the portals going to be outside any second. "Ok thanks bye." Koenma said as they got disconnected once more.  
  
"Get ready to run out there." Yusuke said as they all nodded. They opened the door and sure enough the portal was there. Botan went first, then Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. They were transported to Koenmas desk and they took Botan everywhere. In every room that Koenma knew of, and even in the bathrooms. "So do you remember anything?" Yukina asked as Botan looked down.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second trying to remember anything but nothing came up. "N-no." She said as she felt tears come to her eyes. "Hey Botan don't cry...um I bet this amnesia thing takes a while to recover from." Kuwabara reassured her. "Yeah once you get information in your head you just have to wait a while for you to actually process it and then bam you'll remember." Yusuke said trying his best to sound like he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Maybe." Botan said skeptically. "Come on I'm sure of it. Let's go to the park." Keiko said as they walked. "Here's some good news. The demons left." Koenma replied. "I'm going to go home and clean up the mess those demons left." Genkai replied. "When you come back I'm sure you'll have your memory with you." Genkai said as she left. "I have a lot of papers to stamp. I'll see you later Botan." Koenma replied as he walked towards his office  
  
"To the park we go." Yukina said as they led Botan to the park. They went to a small clearing surrounded by sakura trees. They waited a while until someone brok ethe slience. "So uh you remember anything now?" Kuwabara asked. "No." Botan said as she sat down on the bench and started to cry. Hiei sat down by her just before he was about to say something Botan spoke.  
  
"I- I'm really sorry I couldn't remember anything guys...I know how dissappointed you must be now." Botan said. "No, don't be foolish. We aren't mad or dissappointed in you Botan." Keiko replied trying not to cry. "Yeah we just want you to be able to remember again." Yukina added. "But I don't think I'll ever remember again." Botan said as she continued to cry. Hiei not knowing what to do just stared in shock. 'What if she really doesn't remember again.' Hiei thought.  
  
Keiko and Yukina sensed that Hiei was in a small state of shock so they tried to help Botan. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara just looked away with sad faces as reality hit them smakc in the face. As Botan continued to cry memories of past missions went through her head. Her childhood, dying, missions, friends, and everything was brought back to her. She stopped crying and looked up with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Botan!" Keiko said the fourth time as Botans attention was turned to her. "I-I remember!" Botan cried with hapiness as her face was bright once again. Hiei looked towards her and he sighed in relief. Just then he remembered where they were. This was the place that Hiei told Botan he loved her back. "I remember." She whispered as she hugged Hiei. He almost fell back when she did this because he wasn't expecting it but then regained his composure.   
  
He hugged her back and everyones faces were relaxed as they smlied watching the site. Yusuke and Kuwabara wondered why she remembered at this very spot, but they both decided to save that ridiculing for tomorrow. They stood up and Botan spoke once more. "Guys I wanna thank you for helping me and taking me to all those places." Botan said as she smiled. "How could we not?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Thanks guys." Botan said as she tried to ignore the weak feeling she felt. "No problem, it was fun dragging you everywhere." Yusuke replied as he smiled. "Hey Botan, you feeling ok? You don't look to good." Kuwabara stated as tehy all watched her. "I- I feel really weak now..." Botan said as her breathing became more heavy and her eyes closed slowly. Before she fell Hiei caught her. "What the hell?" He asked as they all turned to Kurama.  
  
"What you guys expect me to know these things? I don't know everything." Kurama replied. "Oh man what do we do?" Kuwabara asked. "Ok so maybe I do know thist but still I won't know everything. Botan has just regained her memory, this has put a great deal of stress on to her body, therefore she fainted." Kurama explained as everyone nodded. "So what do I do with her?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Let her rest." Kurama replied. "We should go back to Genkais temple then. Bye guys." Yukina said as she waved goodbye. "Bye." They replied as Yukina, and Hiei with Botan in his arms walked away. They walked and walked until they finally reached Genkais temple. Genkai was out there waiting for them. "Is she ok." She asked. "Yeah just tired, she regained her memory." Hiei replied as they entered.  
  
He rested Botan on her bed and then left the room. For the rest of the day everyone was basically in there rooms minding their own business. Botan woke up a few hours later. She got up and off the bed, and walked into Hiei's room. "Hey Hiei." Botan said as Hiei turned towards her. "Oh you're up." He replied as he got up from the bed. "Yeah...um thanks for comforting me last night...I know that it was probably hard for you." Botan said as she smlied.  
  
"Your welcome." Hiei replied. "I wonder when we're going to go after Jurenju." Botan asked as she sat down on his bed. "I was thinking around tomorrow...I mean he's just going to keep on sending demon after demon. We might as well go to him now. We have the horn, so it should be easy." Hiei said in a cocky tone. "Did you tell the others?" Botan asked. "No but I'm sure they're thinking the same thing." Hiei replied.  
  
"I'm starving I'm going to go get something to eat. Thanks again." Botan said as she kissed him and walked towards the door. Before she saw the picture that she saw last night. "Keeping good memories eh Hiei?" Botan joked as she picked up the picture. "I put it here so Yusuke wouldn't say anything." Hiei replied back. "Uh huh right Hiei." Botan said as she laughed. "I'm serious!" He yelled as she continued to laugh and ran out the door before he could say anything else.  
  
Jurenju  
  
"So....the fools think they're going to get me tomorrow?" He said as he looked through the crystal ball. "Well ... they'll be in a state of shock once they see what I have planned for them.." He replied as he waved his hand over the ball and it stopped showing images. "Matsu." He called as she entered. "Yes master?" She asked. "Those fools are planning on coming here tomorrow." Jurenju said.  
  
"Really!?" She asked. "Yeah. I want you to get everything ready for their arrival. Remember what we talked about." Jurenjus replied as she bowed and left.  
  
**End of Chappie.  
  
Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Please don't kill me!!! Next chapter is the last one for this story!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if anyone seems out of character to you. Tell me whatchya think by reviewing! Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Hiei and Botan forever!!! lol**


	13. The Final Fight!

Different Ways of Torture  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Telepathy  
  
Chapter: The Final Fight!  
  
It was morning and everyone was eating in the kitchen. "So you're saying you guys should go and fight Jurenju soon?" Genkai asked as Hiei nodded. "The demon attacks will only get worse, and worse, and I say we fight him now." Hiei replied. "Did you speak to the others about this?" Yukina asked as she looked at Botan. "No, we're going to tell them today." Botan answered as everyone got up and went their separate ways. After Botan changed she went into Hiei's room.  
  
"We're going to leave right now correct?" Botan asked Hiei. "Yes, but you don't have to come, we can find out another way to defeat Jurenju without the horn and orb." Hiei answered. "I'm coming Hiei, I've managed to defend myself a lot during this mission!" Botan replied. "Yeah but how many other times did I have to save you?" Hiei asked with a smirk as Botan played with a piece of her hair nervously.  
  
"Not many..." Botan lied as she looked to the floor. "Just be careful when you get there ok?" Hiei told her. "And what makes you think I won't be careful?" Botan joked as he walked up to her. "Because you are you." Hiei answered. "Well I know you'll save me anyway." Botan told him. "And what makes you think I will save you?" Hiei asked. "Because you're you." Botan replied with a smiled as she kissed him.   
  
Hiei's hands went down to her waist and she hooked her arms around his neck. Someone slowly opened the door. Botan and Hiei didn't notice it so they just continued kissing, while the others watched. Kurama coughed a bit trying to get their attention but they thought either Genkai or Yukina must've been coughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at each other and made kissing noises mimicking them both.   
  
They turned their heads and saw everyone staring at them, then they quickly let go of each other. "Hey guys, sorry to break up your make out session, and it was just going good!" Yusuke said. "What are you guys doing here, so early?!" Botan asked as she blushed a bit. "Well Yusuke wants to rush in and go and fight Jurenju today. I personally don't care when we fight him but he is getting on my nerves, so I agree with Yusuke." Kuwabara answered.   
  
"So do I." Hiei said. "Ok so we go today!" Yusuke said loudly. "Hey don't I even get a say in this?" Kurama asked. "Oh sorry Kurama, well what do you think." Yusuke questioned as they all looked at Kurama. "I think we should go." Kurama stated as everyone sweat dropped. "So it's settled we go today!" Botan announced. "We?...Sorry but it's way to dangerous for you to be there Botan." Kuwabara told her.   
  
"Hey, I can defend myself, I've been doing it ever since this mission started!" Botan defended. "But still you don't know what he can have planned for us when we get there." Yusuke said. "But, aren't you guys forgetting about these?" Botan asked as she pulled out the horn. "I'm the one that's supposed to blow it or something, so like it or not you need me on this mission!" Botan replied as they all nodded skeptical if whether that horn, and orb could actually tame Jurenju.  
  
"Well let's go to Koenma to find out where Jurenju is hiding." Kurama told everyone as they got up. "Bye Yukina, bye Genkai." Botan said as she waved. "Be safe guys!" Yukina replied. "They went to spirit world and Koenma was busy stamping papers all over his desk. "Yes, yes, yes, no, definitely not, maybe...." Koenma said as he stamped on. "Koenma, we want to go to Jurenju, now." Yusuke said as he looked up at them.  
  
"Are you sure Yusuke. This isn't one of these so called easy missions." Koenma said as he stood up. "If we don't go now, the attacks will become to great, we should go now before something really bad happens." Kurama told him as he nodded. "Very well then. Here's a map. You guys will be going into the cave and-" Koenma told them as he got cut off by Yusuke. "Jurenju lives in a cave?!" Yusuke laughed as he spoke.  
  
"No! There is the short cut to his castle. It was made without him knowing. Take a right then a left. You'll see a marking on the cave that says Ko. Take this, and put it in the space next to the Ko marking." Koenma said as he handed them a pendant that said Enma on it. "Why did it have your name, why couldn't it have mine?" Yusuke asked vainly. "Because I wanted it that way so there." Koenma replied.   
  
"Then all we have to do is blow the horn and he'll be concealed somewhere right?" Botan asked. "It might work." Koenma replied. "Might? We're risking our lives on a horn, and a might?!" Kuwabara asked as Koenma nodded. "Fine, let's go then. I don't wanna waste my whole day here! It's a Saturday for crying out loud!" Yusuke replied as they left. They walked for about ten minutes, then they came to a cave.  
  
They walked inside and took a right, then a left like Koenma had instructed. There they saw a marking that said Ko. Next to it there was an outlined word that read Enma. Yusuke put it in and they all stepped back. A portal was formed and they quickly stepped in. When they came inside they all saw many different staircases and halls leading into another part of the castle. "Wow, this place is huge." Kuwabara said. "Enormous." Kurama added as they looked around wide eyed.  
  
"Where do we go?" Hiei asked as they looked around searching for anything that would give them a clue as to where to go. "You fools!" A loud shout was heard all throughout the castle. "I guess we go left." Botan said as they walked towards where they heard the voice.   
  
Somewhere else  
  
"Is everything set up for the arrival of those idiots?" Jurenju asked. "Yes just as you asked everything is in place." Matsu answered. "Good, I don't want anything going wrong this time...I was nice to let you live the first time, next time something goes wrong it'll be you I''m blaming." Jurenju told her as she nodded. "Don't worry I have everything under control.." Matsu said as she bowed.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Jurenju asked as Matsu nodded. "Yes, it seems they have arrvied earlier than expected." Matsu replied as she bowed down. "Well don't just stand there go get the other demons, Matsu." Jurenju replied. "Yes, of course." Matsu answered as she went out through the back to get the rest of the demons.  
  
The Others  
  
They all stopped at a large door with two dragons on the side of them. "I guess this is the door." Yusuke said as he went to push it. "Eh, a little help here please." Yusuke said as continued to push the door. Kuwabara pushed it then Kurama helped and finally Hiei. They all stopped when they realized brute strength wouldn't open the door. Just then Botan spotted a small circle in the door. For some reason it looked as if it was carved there and not a common hole.  
  
"Hiei, look at this." Botan said as she pointed to it. When he looked at it he realized it was the same size as a HIRESTUSKI stone. He pulled his mothers out of his pocket and placed it in the door. Everyone watched as it slowly opened. It fell back out when the door was completley opened and Hiei picked up and placed it back in his pocket. They opened the door and Jurenju was right there waiting for them.  
  
"Wait a minute you, you're Jurenju?!' Yusuke asked as he walked up to him. "Yes what did you expect?" Jurenju asked his sea green eyes gazing into Yusuke's chocolate ones. "Well I was expecting some humongous, hideous, full with fangs and horns kinda demon....not some guy that looks like he's a year older than us!" Yusuke replied. He was right Jurenju didn't look like anything any of them had thought he would look like.  
  
He looked as if he were seventeen. He had dark blue hair that was just about shoulder length, icy sea green eyes, and he was about as tall as Kurama. "Make no mistake, I am a demon....and I will kill you." He replied. "Yeah well just because you don't look like we thought you would doesn't mean we still don't hate you!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm flattered, really I am." Jurenju responded as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trust me you all are no match for me...and as much as I would like to kill you all in one swift move, it would be much more fun to watch you all die slowly and painfully." Jurenju replied as he smirked evily. "Just one question first. Why are you out to get me, and Botan?" Hiei asked even though he knew the real answer. He wanted to hear it from Jurenju's mouth, to make sure it was correct.   
  
"I was made to kill you, Hiei. I was meant to destroy all the good things in your life, which is Botan. After I kill you all, the Spirit World will be left defenseless...and I'll be the ruler." Jurenju answered. "You ar really one sick man...I mean demon." Kurama said as he corrected himself. They all went into their fighting positions as a large amound of demons entered the room. "Can't you fight for yourself?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm not done yet, Matsu bring our special guests out." Jurenju said as Matsu entered with three figures behind her. 'I knew we should've killed her when we had the chance...' Hiei thought as she walked up to them. "Jin?" Yusuke replied. "Touya..." Kurama questioned. "Shishiwakamaru?..what..." Kuwabara asked as they all looked that them. "Hey Jin, this is great now we can definitely beat Jurenju and his minions." Yusuke said as he put a hand out for Jin to shake.  
  
Jin just looked at him and smacked it away. "Hey what the hell was that for?!" Yusuke asked looking offended. "Don't touch me Urameshi...." Jin replied in an icy tone losing all of the friendliness out of his voice. "I don't get it I thought Jin was nice?!" Kuwabara stated. "Thanks to Matsu they are all on my side now..." Jurenju said as she smiled. "What did you do to them." Kurama asked as he watched Matsu.  
  
"All I did was put one of my controlling devices on them!" Matsu said beaming with pride. "Not another one of your stupid inventions..." Yusuke muttered. "I take it you guys are impressed. I'm sure these three will be more than you can handle, and Matsu's even given them a power boost. Jin for Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru for Kuwabara, and Touya for Kurama." Jurenju spoke as he looked at them.  
  
"Do you expect me to fight her?" Hiei asked as he pointed to Matsu. "Of course not, I'm fighting Botan." Matsu said with an evil glare. "You touched my precious face no one touches me!" Matsu told Botan as Botan rolled her eyes. "You, Hiei are mine." Jurenju said simply. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Hiei said as he ran up to Jurenju to fight. As soon as this happened Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Matsu all ran up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Jin come one you gotta snap out of it! You don't like to follow rules, and this is exactly what they're making you do. Listen to their damn orders, like a slave. You can beat it!" Yusuke told him as he managed to dodge Jin's punches and kicks. "Jin, are you even listening to me?" Yusuke asked. "What do you think!" Jin replied as he punched Yusuke sending him flying back into a wall.   
  
Shishiwakamaru and Kuwabara were both attacking and defending with their swords. Kuwabara had his spirit sword and Shishiwakamaru had his Banshee Shriek. "Look, I may not like you that much because you humiliated me in the dark tournament but you gotta snap out of it!" Kuwabara told him as he rolled his eyes and kicked Kuwabara down. "I don't take orders from ningens...only Jurenju." Shishiwakamaru told him.  
  
Touya was sending a series of ice attacks towards Kurama but he was dodging it. Koenma pulled out his rose whip and continued to defend himself from the attacks. "Touya, what are you doing...you have to stop this at once." Kurama replied as he continued to jump away from the ice. "You can't dodge forever Kurama." Was Touya's response as he ran up to Kurama and kicked him.   
  
Matsu charged at Botan and attempted to kick her but Botan blocked it. "What do you have against me anyway, and why do you work for Jurenju?" Botan asked as Matsu continued to punch and kick as Botan blocked. "First of all you pushed me down and no one, I mean no one touches me, and Jurenju is way more powerful than anyone else." Matsu replied confidently as Botan punched her in the gut.  
  
Hiei was currently sending a series of punches and kicks towards Jurenju as he blocked. "My my Hiei you seem a little feisty..." Jurenju said as he punched Hiei in the face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting, to kill you." Hiei answered as he punched him back. They became a blur as they fought, movements too fast to be seen. "Why are you so mad, is it because I tried to kill your little girlfriend." Jurenju asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered as he kicked Jurenju sending him flying. "I guess that's a yes....Well make no mistake I am going to kill her painfully and slowly..." Jurenju told Hiei as he shoved his knee in Hiei's stomach and then punched him down to the floor. Hiei got back up and unsheathed his katana, and started attacking but Jurenju avoided it with ease as he laughed making Hiei even more angry.  
  
Kurama was still blocking Touya's attacks when he remembered that Matsu had said she was controlling them with one of her devices. 'He must have something on him, if I can find it and destroy it, then Touya should be back to normal.' Kurama thought as he looked for the little device. He spotted something on Touya, it was a little bug on his left arm. Kurama got close enough and pulled the bug off then destroyed it.  
  
Touya blinked a few times and looked around. Jin was fighting Yusuke, Kuwabara was fighting Shishiwakamaru, Botan was fighting some woman, and Hiei was fighting another person he didn't know. 'Why are they all fighting, where are we, and why can't I remember anything that's been going on for the past few days...' Touya wondered as he looked to see Kurama beside him.  
  
"Kurama, what is going on?" Touya asked as he watched Kurama. "Well Matsu, the woman currently fighting Botan had placed these bugs on you, Jin, and Shishiwakamaru. They were controlling you but I managed to get the bug off. She's working for Jurenju and he wants to take over Spirit World, Makai, and the living world-" Kurama explained as he was cut off by a wide eyed Touya.   
  
"Wait are you talking about the Jurenju! The one that everyone has been talking about...the all powerful one?" Touya asked as Kurama nodded. "That's right I remember now..." Touya said.  
  
Flashback Touya's POV  
  
"So where do ya wanna go now Touya?" Jin asked me in his hyper mode as I sighed. "I-" I said as I was cut off by Jin. "How about we go visit Rinku and Chuu they seemed like really nice people from the Tournament!" Jin replied to his own answer. Doesn't he ever shut up! I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we go-" I said as I was cut off by none other than Jin once more.   
  
"How could you not know that some fools started a riot in there so now it's currently closed." I responded. "But why! Who would be so mean to do that....I loved that place!" Jin stated as his face changed from happy to said and he continued to walk. "Why don't we just go back home, it's getting-" I said as I got cut off by Jin once more. "Hey who's that lady over there!" Jin asked as he pointed to some lady with a weird look on her face.   
  
"I don't know and I probably wont ever care." I replied as I turned away from her. 'Why is she coming over here?' "Why aren't you two going to Jurenju didn't you get the note saying he wanted you?" The woman asked sternly. "We got it but we're not listening to it." I responded simply. 'Why should we have to listen to him...I don't work for anyone...especially not him.' "Well I think you guys will have a change of heart, soon." She replied as she quickly put something on Jin and I.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" Jin asked as he stopped talking all of a sudden. 'What the heck is going on...' I felt myself being taken over by something. "Take us to Jurenju." I said as that woman smiled. "Touya what are you doing?" Jin asked as he cut himself off. "Take us to Jurenju." Jin replied as we both follwed her to Jurenjus castle.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Well let's go tell the others to take off the bugs." Kurama said as they walked towards Yusuke and Jin. "Oh hey Kurama...Watch out Touya's right behind you he'll probably rip off your head or something!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama as he blocked Jin's punch. "Listen Yusuke I want you to find some type of metal bug on Jin's left arm." Kurama told Yusuke as Yusuke looked and nodded.  
  
He pulled it off and Jin stopped attacking. He looked around and started blinking a bit. "What's going on? Why am I here...oh hey Urameshi!" Jin said as he wiggled his ears and flashed him a smile. "Hey Jin." Yusuke replied. Touya, and Kurama explained everything to Jin as he replied with a nod. "I remember..." The wind master said.  
  
Flashback Jin POV  
  
"So where do ya wanna go now Touya?!" I asked Touya as he sighed. "I-" Touya said as I cut him off. "How about we go visit Rinku and Chuu they seemed like really nice people from the Tournament!" I replied. 'That Rinku kid seemed like he knew how to have fun, Touya doesn't know how to have any fun these days...' I thought. "Why don't we go-" Touya said as I cut him off again. 'Boy do I love doing that hee hee' I thought.  
  
"Or we can go to the demon cafe! The food their is really good!" I said as my ears wiggled a bit. "How could you not know that some fools started a riot in there so now it's currently closed." Touya responded. "But why! Who would be so mean to do that....I loved that place!" I stated as my face changed from happy to said and we continued to walk. "Why don't we just go back home, it's getting-" Touya said as I cut him off again. I saw some lady walk up to us.  
  
"Hey who's that lady over there!" I asked as I pointed to a lady. "I don't know and I probably wont ever care." He replied as he turned away from her. "Why aren't you two going to Jurenju didn't you get the note saying he wanted you?" The woman asked sternly. "We got it but we're not listening to it." Touya responded simply. 'He told her! Cuz we don't listen to anyone!' I thought.   
  
"Well I think you guys will have a change of heart, soon." She replied as she quickly put something on Touya and I. "Hey what are you doing?!" I asked as he stopped talking all of a sudden. I felt myself being taken over by something but then it went away. "Take us to Jurenju." Touya said as that woman smiled. "Touya what are you doing?" I asked as I stopped talking. "Take us to Jurenju." I replied as we both followed her to Jurenju's castle.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Let's go tell Kuwabara." Yusuke said as they all ran to him. They all ran to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara look for a little bug on Shishi's left arm!" Yusuke told him as Kuwabara looked back at them. "Guys Jin and Touya are right behind you look out before they rip off your heads or something!" Kuwabara told him as he blocked off another one of his attacks. "Don't worry Kuwabara we're good now!" Jin told him.  
  
"Oh...ehe..I knew that." Kuwabara said as he looked for the bug. When he found it he quickly pulled it off. Shishiwakamaru looked around and noticed what was going on. "Hey...it's you guys from the tournament. What the hell is going on?" He asked as they all explained everything to him. "Oh yeah, I remember now..." Shishiwakamaru said. (I bet yall know where this is going....yup!)  
  
Flashback  
  
I was talking to my fangirls who were fawning over me. "Hey Shishi! You're so cute! Can we please get an autograph! Please!" A red head asked as she sighed dreamily. "Of course girls, anything for my fans.." I said as he gave them his autograph. Hey I can't help it if every girl loves my charm and physic! It's not my fault I'm so damn dreamy. "Thank you so much Shishi we love you!!!" Her friend with the green eyes responded. "No problem ladies." I responded.  
  
"You're such a great fighter!" Her purple haired friend told me as I looked back at them. "Why thank you. Did you see me in the Dark Tournament against that orange haired freak?" I asked as they nodded. "He thought he could beat you but you beat him no sweat!" The purple haired one responded. And she was right that fool, I bet he was humiliated when I defeated him.  
  
Just then I saw some woman walk toward me looking at me. I looked at her. "Probably another one of my fans." I muttered. "Excuse me miss but we were here admiring the great Shishiwakamaru first!" The red head said. "Back off kiddies I'm not here to fawn over him like some love sick puppies. Did you get the note about Jurenju wanting you to go to him?" She asked sternly. "Yeah I got it, but I'm not working for him!" I responded.  
  
And why should I? I am way too good looking to work for that...wanna be me! Ha! "I'm sorry but you were ordered to come by the great Jurenju and so you must." She replied simply. "The great Jurenju!?! He-" I said as I stopped talking. That lady put something on me and I felt myself slowly being pulled in my darkness. "Take me to him..." I said as one of the girls asked what she did to me.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"This is great! With all of you guys here to help us, we'll be able to tak Jurenju down no sweat." Yusuke stated. "The only reason I'm helping you guys is because this Jurenju guy has threatened the loyalty of all my beautiful fangirls! Once we defeat him I'll be the number one demon loved by girls once more!" Shishiwakamaru stated vainly as they all rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say Shishiwakamaru." Touya responded.  
  
"What those fools broke my invention, well I'll just have to put it back on them! After I dealwith you." Matsu said as she looked at Botan with pure hatred. "Oh really?" Botan asked. "Yes." Matsu responded as Botan punched her in the face knocking her out. "Wow Botan I never knew you had it in you..." Yusuke said as they all walked up to her. "Wow your ferry girl sure can pack a punch..." Jin replied as they nodded.  
  
"What...she was getting on my nerves!" Botan responded as she pulled out the bugs and broke them. "Remind me to never ever get Botan mad.." Kuwabara whispered. "We should go see how Hiei's doing." Kurama said as they all ran to the other side of the room where Hiei was fighting. "Let's go kick some Jurenju as-" Yusuke said as Kurama stopped him. "This is Hiei's fight...we shouldn't intervene unless Hiei's about to get killed." Kurama told him as he nodded.  
  
Hiei was still trying to cut Jurenju with his katana. Jurenju dodged and then grabbed his katana by the blade, broke it, and threw it to the other side of the room. "Hiei you really have gotten weak over the years...I mean look at you! You're exhausted already and I'm just getting started!" Jurenju stated as he punched Hiei causing him to fly back a few feet before he stopped himself from impacting the wall.  
  
"Maybe I should've killed that ferry girl off myself...they you'd probably be a lot stronger now...you're as puny as a ningen!" Jurenju said angering Hiei. Hiei charged to him and sent a series of punches and kicks. Jurenju blocked them easily and punched Hiei five times before sending him flying. Hiei forced himself to stand up. He now had cuts and bruises all over. In a flash Hiei was in front of Jurenju. He kicked him sending Jurenju flying this time.  
  
He stopped himself and laughed. "What is so funny." Hiei asked as he continued laughing. "I almost feel sorry for you! You're so pitiful and weak..." Jurenju said as he continued laughing and Hiei charged again. Jurenju blocked another one of Hiei's attacks and punched Hiei. Before Hiei could fall to the ground Jurenju grabbed him by his shirt and held him with one hand around his neck, choking him.  
  
Hiei's feet were inches above the ground and he was trying to get free. "Is this what's left of the great Hiei Jaganshi?..Nothing but a love-sick demon?" He taunted as he continued to choke Hiei. "What who's Hiei in love with?" Jin asked as Yusuke pointed to Botan. "Hiei..." Botan whispered to herself as she watched in horror. "Botan I think it's time you blow the horn.." Kurama whispered to her as she nodded. She pulled it out and blew it. Jurenju looked towards them.   
  
"Oh no! The horn somebody save me!" Jurenju said sarcastically, letting go of Hiei. Hiei fell the the floor with a thud rubbing his neck. "That horn does nothing, I'm afraid Koenma was wrong.." Jurenju responded as Botan dropped the horn. "Come on we've got to go help Hiei." Yusuke said as Matsu appeared in front of them. "I don't think so." She said as she pressed a button the the remote she held. A blue dome appeared aroud all of them concealing them within it.  
  
This fight is Hiei's and Jurenju's no one elses." Matsu said as Yusuke tried to break free of the dome. "Spirit Gun!" He yelled. Nothing happened. Touya threw some ice blasts, Jin used his Tornado Fists, Kurama used his rose whip, Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword, and Shishiwakamaru used the Banshee Shriek. "The dome has a special resistance to Spirit Energy so I'm afraid your attacks won't work." Matsu explained.  
  
"Well you could've told us that before we looked like idiots trying to get out of this thing.." Kuwabara muttered as Yusuke nodded. Hiei got back up recovered from the death grip that Jurenju recently had on his neck. "Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei looked at him. What is it? Hiei asked through telepathy as he blocked one of Jurenju's attacks. You're fighting blindly. Your rage for Jurenju is blocking out your logic. Kurama answered.  
  
Well what should I do? This fool makes me so angry Hiei asked. Well for one, you have to calm down. Channel that anger into power and use that power to defeat Jurenju. You have to calm down and focus. Kurama instructed. Yes teacher. Hiei told him as he continued to block the kicks and punches. Hiei was really tired but he wouldn't say anything. He had to defeat Jurenju, he had to do it for himself, and more importantly Botan.  
  
Just then out of no where Jurenju launched a huge energy ball towards Hiei. It got it's target and Hiei was thrown back into the room unconscious. "H-Hiei!..." Botan yelled. "Stupid fool I bet he trying to devise a plan on escaping before I could kill him...oh well." Jurenju said as he walked towards the dome. "Now I'll kill everyone one by one starting with the girl..." Jurenju replied as the dome disappeared.   
  
"You're not going near her." Yusuke responded as Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Shishi and Kurama stepped forwards. "Go see if Hiei's ok." Kurama whispered to Botan as she ran to him. She started healing him to the best of her abilities. "Wha-what happened." Hiei asked. "You ok?" Botan asked. "Yeah..where's Jurenju?" Hiei said as he got up. "Over there Yusuke and the others can handle him you just rest." Botan said as he replied no.  
  
"I have to defeat him...." Hiei told her. Yusuke and the others turned towards Hiei to see he was ok. "Move." He told them as they stepped back. "Hiei you aren't thinking of using the dragon are you?..." Botan asked as he didn't respond. "Hiei it will kill you!" She told him as he pulled his bandana off. The Jagan eye glowed blue signaling he was ready for his attack. "Botan move." He told her as she didn't move.  
  
Yusuke came and told Botan she had to move but she wouldn't go. "Come on...you know he won't let himself die.." Yusuke told her softly as she nodded and walked away. "This fight ends here." Jurenju said as a blast was forming in his hand. It got bigger and bigger with each second passing by. 'It's now or never...' Hiei thought. Even though Hiei was drained of most of his energy he was still going to use the Dragon. 'Kurama said to use my anger as my power....' Hiei thought once more.   
  
Hiei thought of all the times Jurenju had tried to destroy him, his friends, his sister, and Botan with all the attacks they had recently. His spirit energy was shooting dramatically up. "That fool if he summons the dragon he'll kill himself....If he doesn't manage to kill himself my blast will....because of the condition he's in the dragon will be nothing..." Jurenju said to himself as he shot the attack towards Hiei.  
  
With one last smirk to Botan, Hiei released the dragon. "Dragon of The Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled as the black dragon emerged two times larger than it's regular size. The dragon swiftly raced twards Jurenju. "What..this..this can't be happening his dragon is more powerful...than my energy blast..." Jurenju said as Hiei's dragon devoured his energy ball and made it's way towards him. It devoured him as well as Matsu. The Dragon had caused the place to start crumbling.  
  
Hiei collapsed on the floor unconscious and Yusuke picked him up. Hiei was slumped over his shoulder and they all ran out of the castle just before it broke down. "That was one hell of a fight!" Yusuke stated as Jin nodded. "Kurama, is Hiei going to be alright?" Botan asked as she looked at him. "Well he was at less than half of his spirit energy before the fight...and the dragon was pretty powerful so-" Kurama said as he was cut off by Botan.  
  
"Well is he?" She asked impatiently. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure...the odds are stacked against Hiei's survival..." Kurama replied. They all went back to Kurama's house except for Shishiwakamaru. He had fangirls waiting you know. As hard as it was for Shishi to say thank you to someone other than his fangirls, he told them to thank Hiei for him. Luckily Kurama's mother wasn't home so she didn't see the damaged Hiei, and Yukina and Keiko came.   
  
Kurama had fixed him up, but Hiei still hadn't awoken. 'Please be ok Hiei....I don't know if I could live without you...' Botan thought as she started crying on his bed side. "Do ya think you guys should go and comfort her or something?" Jin asked new to this whole girl thing. "Nah...I think we should just leave her alone." Yusuke said as they all walked out of the room letting Botan be alone to sulk. "Hiei..." She whispered.  
  
"Stop crying onna..." Hiei told her as he sat up from the bed. "Hiei!" She screamed hugging him. Everyone else ran back inside because of Botan's scream. "Are you ok?" Botan asked softly. "Yes." Hiei answered. "WELL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK IN THERE!" Botan screeched as she wiped away her tears. "So you're up." Kuwabara stated. "Yeah, I'm not so easy to kill." Hiei replied as he got off from the bed.   
  
"Oh yeah Shishiwakamaru said thanks." Touya told Hiei as he nodded. "So do you think Jurenju's dead?" Kuwabara asked. "He better be dead because I don't think I can stand one more day of his annoying taunting." Hiei answered. "Well me and Touya better be going! Bye guys!" Jin said as he Touya left. Just then Koenma popped in out of nowhere. "Great job! You defeated Jurenju Hiei...now the Spirit World is save." Koenma said with a big grin.   
  
"I know you owe me...big time." He told him as Koenma smirked. "Whatever you say Hiei." Koenma replied. "So how do you feel now that you have beaten Jurenju?" Koenma asked as Hiei didn't respond. "Hiei?" He asked again as he looked at him. He was currently kissing Botan. "Ahem, well maybe we should leave..." Kuwabara said as he motioned towards the door.  
  
"This is going to be so great. Botan and Hiei have us to thank when they get married, then have kids, then their kids have kids, and-" Koenma said as Yusuke cut him off. "Yeah, yeah we heard you say that about a hundred times before. Thanks to you they'll have a family yada yada yada, now let's go!" Yusuke replied as he pushed a still talking Koenma out of the door followed by a smiling Yukina, Keiko, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Guys I don't want to seem rude or anything but, my mother should be arriving any minute and I don't want her to get the wrong idea or anything...so.." Kurama started as he watched Botan and Hiei. None of them responded. "Come on guys this isn't funny, I could get in serious trouble here!" Kurama replied still talking as none of them even considered answering him and continued kissing.  
  
So there you have it. Everyone lived happily ever after. Jurenju was dead, Hiei and Botan were together, Yukina was happy, Koenma continued his ranting on Hiei and Botan's family, Kurama eventually got Hiei and Botan out of his room, and Shishiwakamaru had his fangirls. To think it all started because of a lousy death threat.......  
  
End of Story.  
  
Wow I'm done with this story, kinda sad I loved working on it!! I hope you all liked it, please tell me what you thought by reviewing. Tell me if you want an Epilogue!  
  
Thanks for reading all you reviewers rocked!!!  
  
MystiKoorime 


End file.
